Destined
by OneHotMeerkat
Summary: AU Kurtbastian. Sebastian Smythe is charged with the responsibility of training new indentured servants for a cruel master. His most recent assignment is someone he thought was long dead: Kurt Hummel. If Sebastian wants to keep the man he was Destined to be with, he will have to sacrifice everything, including himself.
1. Prologue

**Destined**

**By**: OneHotMeerkat & Technicolor Dreams

**Pairing**: Kurtbastian, others mentioned include: Quick, Blam, Niff, Brittana

**Rating:** NC-17. **Severe content warning**! VERY AU, This fic contains heavy sexual content, slavery, forced sexual situations, BDSM and people generally not being very nice.

**Word Count: 33,000+**  
**Summary:** When a man or woman is of a certain age, the name of their _Destined_ (their Soulmate) will appear on their right wrist or forearm in blue. This is the only person they will ever completely love. Sebastian was pulled from a fire at the age of ten. He survived, but the heat and the smoke flushed out the name of his Destined: _Kurt Hummel_. The letters were black, meaning his Destined had died. Years later, Sebastian Smythe is charged with the responsibility of training new indentured servants for the son of Lord Smythe, a cruel man with a voracious sexual appetite. His most recent assignment is someone he thought was supposed to be dead.

**a/n**: This story is very Alternate Universe and requires a great deal of suspension of disbelief. Please read the trigger content warnings! The society is a feudal arrangement with limited technology. People who cannot pay their bills enter into a kind of indentured servitude and a family member will go and work off a debt to a rich land holder instead of going to prison. Other indentured servants are given as gifts to neighboring kingdoms as a gesture of good faith to avoid being attacked.

**Glossary of terms: **_(to be updated as needed)**  
**_

**Destined** – The other half to a person's soul whose name is written on the arm or wrist. The name appears blue unless the Destined has died, then it appears in black.

**Indentured **– Someone who has been offered to a wealthy or noble family to work in their service for pre-determined number of years in order to pay a debt. These people are considered slaves and the words are used interchangeable.

**Peace offering –** An indentured who has been offered up for life in return for continued peace between two neighboring kingdoms.

**Blank** – Someone who has no _Destined_ and no name appears on their skin.

**Mark** - A special attribute that manifests itself in tandem with the appearance of a Destined's name.

**.***.  
**

**Prologue**

Sebastian wasn't always known as the Bastard Meerkat. His job wasn't always what it was… to break in new '_personal slaves_' for his Master Demetrious. It was hard for many people to believe, but Sebastian had once been a hopeful, innocent boy…

.***.

"Mother." The little boy was rubbing the backs of his hands over each sleepy eye before brushing chestnut hair from his face irritably.

"Yes Darling?"

"Where is Sugar going?"

"She's going to meet with her destined. His name appeared on her arm and her name must have appeared on his because he wrote to her immediately." She pulled the blankets up higher to tuck beneath his chin.

"When will I meet with my destined mother?"

She smiled fondly and kissed his forehead. "Someday. You are too young for that now. It takes years for the name to show up."

"Will it be blue?" He blinked green eyes at her.

"It will be bright blue." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sleep now Sebastian."

That was the night everything changed. The night of the fire. His older sister had gone to move in with the family of her destined. It had made Sebastian curious about the name on his arm. Who was it? What were they like? When it would the name show up? The letters were always blue. He looked forward to that part the most. Sebastian was only ten years old. He had no idea what kind of name would be on his arm or the inside of his wrist. Whispering a silent prayer for the gods to look after his Destined, he rolled over in his bed and fell asleep. Hours later, he woke up surrounded by flames!

Screams. There were screams from outside the farmhouse. His mother? There was no time to think about it. Sebastian was coughing and black smoke was thick all around him. Coughing until he was nearly sick from it, he tumbled out of bed and onto the floor. At least, it felt like the floor when he landed on it hard. It was cool enough to breathe down there but his eyes stung as if the fire had gotten into them. He had to get out! Holding up a hand in front of his face, he saw only blackness and no hand or fingers there. He didn't even know which way the door or the window was! The flames scattered around the room only made things more confusing.

A crashing sound from the opposite side of the room had him cowering on the floor and covering his head. Bright orange flames licked into the room around the silhouette of a man on fire. The man stumbled into the room with steaming blanket flapping in front of him. In the next moment, Sebastian was surrounded by even more blackness as the hot blanket covered his body and he was lifted close by the man. It was like a dream where his feet were stuck in quicksand and everything around him was happening in slow motion. There were the sounds of the man stumbling through the room followed by the sound of breaking glass. The feeling of cooler air rushing around his face. The ground coming up towards them and the crush of bodies as they fell into a wagon piled with hay.

His father. The man who had come in after him was his father! And now his father was being doused with water, but the man didn't appear to be on fire. Still, his clothes were black as was his face and he seemed badly burned. In the next instant arms were around him and someone was pouring water over Sebastian. His night shirt was ripped from him, what was left of it anyway. His father had been burning when he'd picked up Sebastian'. There was a pain in his arm that was barely beginning to register. Without even realizing it, Sebastian began to cry.

A week later, his father's wounds hadn't healed and the man laid sick and oozing pus from his face, back, and arms. He was dying and everyone knew it. Sebastian's dressing on his right arm was finally ready to come off however. It was like an unveiling. The white dressing revealed skin that was still red and raw but mostly healed. It wasn't until his forearm was unveiled that Sebastian heard the gasp around the room. The shocked look on their faces. He followed the line of sight to his wrist… where a name was written in charcoal black instead of blue like it should have been. Even at his age, Sebastian knew that black letters meant his Destined was dead. He read the name out loud as he heard his mother crying. "Kurt Hummel."

Later that night, his father died from the burns he'd sustained and the name on Sebastian's mother's wrist turned black as well.

.***.

Two years later to the day, Sebastian's mother died too. If it was from grief or illness he didn't know. All he knew was that she hadn't been the same since her destined died. Not even Sebastian's love could bring her back. He packed up what little belongings he had and at the age of twelve moved four towns over to be with his sister Sugar, who had married her destined at the age of seventeen. Only Sugar's husband wasn't thrilled about having Sebastian around.

"I'm sorry Bas." Sugar's mouth twitched at the corner. "But you can't stay here. No one wants a blackened arm around. They say it's bad luck." She was busy knitting. Why were village women knitting all the time. "Is it true the name on your arm is a boy's name?" She shrugged, "maybe it's a mistake. Part of the name was probably damaged by the fire." She nervously worked at her knitting. If Sebastian had been more diligent, he would have noticed the bump in her belly. Sugar was pregnant. "The works program is better. You'll be cared for a noble family and you'll have employment. That's all you can really hope for now. You're lucky they didn't stone you for being defective. Men can't breed with men right?" She waved her needles around and her husband appeared in the door. It was time to go.

More traveling. More villages he didn't know the names of and at last Sebastian was dropped off at the gate of what looked like a castle with high, foreboding walls and large, iron gate that protected a smaller fortress. "Who lives here?" Sebastian asked in a voice he hardly recognized.

"A Lord lives here." His brother in law answered. "It was the best I could do for you boy. You understand. We couldn't let you stay. Not with a baby on the way. People would see it as an omen." So there it was out in the open. Sebastian was being pushed away from what little family he had left because the name on his arm was black. Because the name on his arm was a boy's name. Because that meant that Sebastian's destined was not in line with the natural order. He didn't fit in and that was that. He would have to make the best of it. "Welcome to Smythe Manor."

The groomsmen in the barn took Sebastian under their wing right away showing him the ropes of what to do. It was how he learned that every person working in Smythe Manor was either part of a same sex destined couple, or had a blackened name on their arm. It was just dumb luck that Sebastian was both. For three weeks he slept in the barn. Three glorious weeks. That's how long it took for Lord Smythe to notice him, state irritably that he hadn't approved the addition of any new strays, and demand to see Sebastian's arm. He swiped his finger over the black name. "I don't know any Hummel's." He said gruffly. "How old are you boy?"

"Fourteen My Lord." Sebastian had no idea why he was lying, but he wanted to seem older than he was. The old man looked over him skeptically.

"I'm sending you to my son. He's in need of a personal groomsman with your…unique qualifications." Lord Smythe tugged the sleeve back over the black name on Sebastian's arm. "Have care. Demetrious is a right bastard." Sebastian was headed back into the barn to gather his things. Apparently Lord Smythe's son didn't live in the Manor proper. He and the Lord had too many differences of opinion. As Sebastian would find out over the next six years, they had many _many_ differences.


	2. Chapter 1 The Slave Machine

**Chapter 1, The Slave Machine  
**

_**Warnings:** BDSM, forced orgasm, abuse, slavery, voyeurism _

_.***._

The room was quiet save for the short, pronounced exhales of breath coming from Sebastian. He never said more than he had to during a session anyway. And this was a special session, a graduation of sorts. The blonde woman in front of him was naked and bound to the bed with her legs spread just wide enough to make her uncomfortable and up at a 45 degree angle. Each wrist was bound with leather cord, Sebastian's personal favorite because of the punishment they caused when the subordinate fought against them, and a gag was fitted neatly in her mouth.

Sebastian, known to most of the people in this part of the Vale as _'The Meerkat'_ or '_The Bastard'_, fucked mercilessly into the woman. His own cock never would have worked, and not for as long as the woman needed stamina for. He used a strap-on replica of his Master Demetrious' cock fashioned out of a slick, rubbery material. very rare in the Vale. When he was sure she was at the peak of her pleasure, he reached between her legs to press his thumb hard over her clit. With one long, marked thrust, he held the position, burying the cock deep within her. He watched as she let out muffled screams around the gag and shook with the start of her own orgasm.

That was when Sebastian grabbed the many-tailed whip. He hit her hard, three times on either side of her hips, letting the leather straps lick over and plant stings on her ass that she could do nothing about. He watched as her eyes rolled deep into the back of her head. She was gone to that place between pleasure and pain, riding out her own slow climax. This was the part that normally made Sebastian uncomfortably hard. He had complete control over her now. He could rub circles over her clit and have her burn into a ball of fire sending her over the edge or he could be cruel and keep her where she was a little longer…torturous...in the purgatory _between_ climax and the peak of buildup.

Sebastian had never been very merciful in these matters. It was why Demetrious had trained him for this job in the first place. His master enjoyed a steady in-flux of new indentured servants but no longer had the patience to break them in. He had assumed Sebastian enjoyed the task. As if this was some sort of reward. Breaking the the will of his charges and them shipping them off to Demetrious. It wasn't a completely wrong assumption, he was very good at his job.

Shifting his fingers to capture her clit between his thumb and forefinger, he placed just enough pressure on it to keep her at her peak. She had come very far with her sessions and Sebastian needed to know she could go just that much farther. He was rewarded with the roll of her eyes as her orgasm nearly undid her. Nearly. Once more Sebastian whipped her hips and ass just hard enough for the sting to remain after the whip was gone. Once more she backed away from the peak of her climax and back to the place Sebastian wanted her.

She could see him, her glassy green eyes tried desperately to focus on Sebastian. Well. It looked _vaguely_ like Sebastian. During his sessions he always wore a black cloth mask over half his face and a wig of long, black hair that (today) was flowing all around his head wild and untamed. The slaves in training needed to be broken in for Demetrious. Not Sebastian. It was why he wore the mask and wig. It was why he wore a molded replica of Demetrious' cock when he was in a session. Anything else would imprint the subordinate to himself and Sebastian's master would have him killed for that.

The woman's blue eyes rolled back to stare at Sebastian. He knew that look. The look of yearning for release. If she weren't gagged, he'd have her beg, but this pupil was way beyond that stage. She was ready to be pushed over the ledge into a place where no one else but Demetrious would be able to take her. That was the idea. Working the cock in and out of her mercilessly again, he began rubbing her clit fast pushing her hard towards orgasm. This time even the gag didn't muffle much of her scream. One last time Sebastian went for his whip, hitting her three times on the hips and ass so that they were red from abuse. This time her orgasm did not back down. The pain was no longer a distraction. It was an enhancement. The blonde's entire body shook and vibrated with the strength of her climax and her eyes closed completely as she passed out.

Sebastian pulled the strap-on cock out of her and smiled. Another successful graduate. Demetrious should be pleased with this one and she would keep him busy for a long while. He took the gag from her mouth quickly and began untying her arms and legs. By the time he was done the subordinate was blinking herself awake, her head lolling from side to side in order to swim to the surface of her consciousness.

"What do you say to me?" Sebastian said in a low voice as he tapped her cheek. It was his own personal Demetrious impression.

"Thank you Master…" She mumbled, her cherry red lips parted in breathless anticipation. This one was definitely ready to be shipped to Smythe Manor North. Sebastian himself resided in the Eastern Manor House as Demetrious' father did not have enough sons to fill all the outposts across the Vale and he was liked well enough for the old man to gift him with the Smythe surname. Sebastian could hardly remember what his name was before. It was as if he'd always been a Smythe.

"You have pleased me Slave." He said in an emotionless voice and dropped all the dirty toys and bindings into a bucket. "You will turn out this room and then present yourself to the maid for a bath. You have earned yourself a trip North."

.*** .

On the days when Sebastian wasn't training slaves (and at the moment he had only one) he loved to spend his time in the stable tending to the horses dressed in soft leather boots and simple a groomsmen's shirt and breeches. There was a loft above the barn where he liked to escape and sit and read or sing. Just being alone was a sort of escape all in itself. It wasn't much of a guilty pleasure but it was the most he could hope for.

Sebastian had dared pull the black mesh cover from his right forearm to look at the scars there and the name scrawled across his wrist. Fingers skimmed over the letters as they had done many times before, willing them to change to blue. It never worked. The black lettering on his arm meant _his_ Destined was dead. When then name had first appeared most people were confused by the name because it was male. Not many same sex couples matured to find their destined. But Sebastian knew as soon as he saw the name. He was a boy who preferred boys. It was as simple as that and he couldn't understand why everyone else had issues with that. The gods had to know what they were doing otherwise they would not make boys destined with other boys.

That had all been so long ago. Before he was shuffled across the land all the way to Smythe Manor in the Vale where it didn't matter who you were. People of status could have a Destined here and no one else. Most people who were not nobility or properly employed by Lord's were considered slaves or servants. Sometimes the contracts were for a period of years to work off a debt and sometimes the contracts were for life to protect borders and solidify peace agreements. It was dirty business and Sebastian found himself right in the middle of the harshest part of it. Training. He himself had been trained by Demetrious as a subordinate until it became abundantly clear that Sebastian was a dominate or a top. From that day onward Demetrious had groomed him to do exactly what he was doing now.

The sound of horses riding into the gate and the watchmen beating the drums in the steady pattern that signified Lord Smythe had arrived. Sebastian climbed down from the loft fast and walked out of the barn to greet exactly who he expected to see. "Demetrious." Sebastian said coming out of the barn and dusting himself off. "You are an impatient bastard. You know that? I was sending her to you tomorrow. She's ready." He was an imposing figure on his horse staring down at Sebastian with the setting sun behind him and his long, black hair making him look just that much more imposing. He had a square, chiseled jaw that always seemed to communicate some sort of ongoing frustration. There was a spark in him that Sebastian would never be able to duplicate. People would always be startled by his power when he walked into a room. That palpable anger was the one thing he could never prepare subordinates for.

Demetrious' green eyes flashed with something only Sebastian would recognize… anticipation. "Excellent. I'll take her with me when I leave. You outdo yourself Meerkat." He said climbing down from his hose. A slower carriage that pulled a barred cage behind it rolled into the courtyard. _Shit_. Sebastian should have known Demetrious wasn't here to pick up his new toy. "You have been to the debtor's prison again." Sebastian said shaking his head and looking at the creature balled up inside the cage. Tuffs of short, dark hair stuck up in all directions. It wasn't uncommon for someone to buy an indentured servant out of prison who could not otherwise pay their debt.

"That's where you are wrong Meerkat." Demetrious handed his reigns over to a blonde-headed stable hand and walked to the cage. "This one's from my stock in the North. It's a bit over crowded and _it_ was caught stealing." He hit the bars hard, "weren't you! You little shit thief!" He turned back to Sebastian and spoke in a normal voice. "He's a gift. From me to you brother."

Sebastian smirked, "you brought me a thief… as a gift."

"It was either that or kill him." Demetrius winked, "and I remembered you had a soft spot for this one."

Looking into the cage, Sebastian lifted the latch. The door swung open with a creak and there, sitting in his own filth, was Nick Duval. Sebastian had trained Nick nearly two years before and had become so fond of the boy, that he requested Demetrious allow Sebastian to keep Nick as a companion. The request was denied and they were both punished for even considering of such a notion. Nick had interested Sebastian because the name on the boy's right forearm had been cut out by his parents as soon as it appeared. A hideous scar remained behind and if he knew what name had been written on his arm, he wasn't telling. Nor would he say why the name was removed though the most common reason was always that the name was '_wrong_.' In other words, it was the name of a person of the same sex.

"Jeff!" Sebastian said calling over one of his trusted guards. "Take him. Clean him up and feed him before he dies." He whispered to the blonde boy before turning back to Demetrious. "Thank you Lord Demetrious for the gift. Is that all your business then? A slave for a slave? Or will you stay the night?"

"We will stay and head out at first light as not to damage my new kitten. I have another mission for you as well. Our neighbors to the East have offered a son to extend the peace agreement. You will go and get him. And he will be trained." Demetrious handed Sebastian a rolled-up document as they entered the Manor house. The maid and the cook were running around like mad trying to make things ready for Master Demetrious. They were positively white with fear. Demetrious wouldn't think twice about killing a servant that had displeased him. It was why Sebastian was surprised he'd allowed Nick to come back to Sebastian. Under any other circumstances Nick would have been dead.

The fear did not subside that night as they all sat down to dinner. Sebastian had the blonde woman presented to Demetrious in a gown of blue silk. The man sat in awe of her natural beauty. He held his hand out to her and the girl walked to him as if in a trance. His look was what Sebastian had trained her for and she seemed mesmerized by it. Demetrious pulled her over into his lap. "I had no idea you would be so beautiful when your family sold you. I've cheated them. You were worth much more than their debt." She blushed and he touched her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You look like a princess. What's your name?"

"Lucy…My Lord." She answered quietly, "Fabray." Only Sebastian noticed the cough that came from one of Demtrious' guards, a handsome younger man with a mohawk. He was gripping his knife so hard his knuckles were white. Sebastian leaned over and offered him more wine and gently removed the knife from the man's hand who wiped sweat from his forehead and nodded his thanks. It was odd that the knife in Sebastian's hands had been gripped so tightly that it had imprints where the guards fingers were.

"Lucy. That's a lovely gown you are wearing." He whispered quietly to her. There were perhaps eight men seated at the table, Demetrious' personal guards and Sebastian, plus three servants scattered around the room. It didn't matter. Every eye was on Demetrious and his new subordinate waiting for him to test her. And he always did. If she failed, Sebastian would probably be beaten. "I didn't get to see it before. Show it to me. Out there." She slid noiselessly off his lap and seemed shy but happy to spin around and show off her gown. It was the first really nice thing she'd been allowed to wear. Demetrious made a slow twirling motion with his finger in the air. "Once more. Without the gown." He said in a low, authoritative voice.

Lucy stuttered for a moment and glanced around the room for some kind of mindless help, but every person was stock still and waiting to see what she would do. After a moment she loosened the ties at her shoulders and allowed the material to slip noiselessly from her shoulders and pool around her ankles. There wasn't a sound in the room then save for the increased breathing of every man at the table. Lucky was perfect. Sebastian already know that of course, but now Demetrious' envious guards knew it too. He was constantly testing the people around him. Now he would have reason to kill the first man who dared touch her.

"Magnificent." Demetrious even sounded a little breathless as she turned in a careful circle wearing only her blue, silk shoes and a thin pair of black and gold trimmed underwear that hid nothing. "Come here." He motioned to her and waved his hand when she would have reached for her fallen gown. "Leave it." He moved out quickly to pull her back into his lap. She settled one arm over his shoulders and he began running the backs of his fingers first down her upper arms and then down the gentle slopes of her breasts. He spoke to Sebastian, but never tore his eyes from Lucy. She was his newest and shiniest toy. She was all his and Demetrious was childish enough to want everyone to know it. "You will travel to East tomorrow and pick up the peace offering. I'll give you a full…" he tested each of Lucy's breasts as if that were a good way to estimate time, "six months before I'll call for him." Sebastian wanted to argue having to train a peace offering in sexual slavery. It would have been more dignified to allow the charge to work at whatever his craft was. Or in the fields for that matter, but Demetrious was beyond argument and his index finger was already questing down to feel if Lucy was wet.

Sebastian excused himself before he could pull the finger out and taste it or fuck her right in front of his men! The bastard was ten times the show off Sebastian was! Instead he called for Jeff Sterling who seemed extremely edgy. "I'll leave before first light. I'm headed East to pick up a new charge. A peace offering this time, not a contract." For all the good it would do them. The second Lord Smythe died, Demetrious would wage war on whoever was closest to him. The gods help all of them when that happened. "I'll be back before sundown." When Jeff looked like he wanted to speak, Sebastian waved his hand irritably, "what? Say it!"

"Sir the boy... from the cage…"

"He's not dead is he?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"No Sir! But he's ill." After a moment Jeff got brave again, "does he have a last name?"

"Duval. I remember it well. Nick Duval." Jeff seemed to be relieved and more excited at the same time. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'll speak with him after I get back." Jeff nodded and left after that and Sebastian was left to wonder what the hell all that was about. The last thing he wanted was to train a new subordinate now. Yet at first light, he would be riding out to do even more of Demetrious' evil bidding.


	3. Chapter 2 and 3, Kurt

**a/n:** Chapter 2 & 3 are included here because in it's irritating to look at the numbers and see 1- Chapter 2. This will straighten that out! Thank you for the early reviews! We have a very exciting story planned we hope people will like! Special thanks to Technicolor Dreams for writing all the Kurt bits!

**Destined, Chapter 2 & 3, Kurt Hummel **

**Chapter 2**

Kurt Hummel, proud son of Burt Hummel, local black smith and owner of one of the town's bakeries. He was always proud to be the son of a single father and proud to help his father in whatever way he could. He was always kind to everyone yet in return they were cruel. All because he had been working since the age of ten and didn't play like the other kids. Although to Burt Hummel, he didn't care, he had always wanted his son happy, and cared for. Watching Kurt grow was what made Burt's heart swell, the day war threatened their kingdom was the day Burt had to make the toughest decision of his and Kurt's life. He never had told Kurt what had happened all those years ago.

Sitting behind the counter in the Hummel's Sweet Shop, a five year old, Kurt stared longingly at the sweets that were being placed in the window. He licked his lips before looking at the brunette who was setting the sweets in the window display. His eyes grew wider as he watched Elizabeth Hummel pull away with a small cake, setting it in front of him. "Now sweetie if you can wait until this cools off, you can eat it okay?" The brunette watched as Kurt licked his lips and nodded, his hair falling in his face. Smiling brightly Kurt's mom walked into the back singing softly as she did.

Turning to watch her, Kurt waited several minutes before reaching out and pulling the cake towards him with tiny hands. He winced at the heat before taking a small bite. Dropping the cake he whimpered as his tongue and mouth burned. Tears welled in his eyes as he made his way from where he sat and into the back room. "Momma! Momma!" He flung himself at the woman, getting flour on himself and in his hair as he did. "Momma it hurt!"

Feeling a cool hand run through his hair, Kurt looked up as huge tears ran down his face, streaking the flour that covered his face. "Shh...Kurt sweetie I told you to wait." Leaning down Elizabeth kissed her son's forehead before cleaning off his face. "Why don't we get you cleaned up a little and then we can make you a new cake okay?"

Kurt nodded furiously, tears still falling down his face as a smile appeared on it. He stumbled over his feet as he made his way to grab an apron. Putting it on he let his mother tie it before he skipped over to the ingredients. It was the same thing ever night, Kurt would always spill his little cake and then son and mother would make a new one. But tonight was different because Burt Hummel made his way in from the side of the bakery, where his shop was. He had a letter in his hand and a small frown on his face.

"Elizabeth we need to talk." He looked at Kurt, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he looked between his parents. "Alone." He motioned to his wife before leaving the kitchen. Kurt's face fell as he walked back to the oven to watch the cake.

Outside the two parents stood talking in whispers. "Burt what's going on?" Elizabeth looked at her husband concerned as she gently took the letter and read it. Her mouth fell open and she looked at her husband. "You...you can't go Burt...can't they ask for someone else's son?" When Burt shook his head it was enough of an answer. Elizabeth started crying.

"I've been trying to convince them Elizabeth. They won't take no for answer. Remember when the foreigner, the Vale Lord, was in our village? They were picking out a little boy to send" Burt frowned at the thought. "He has time though." Shaking his head he looked into the window to watch as Kurt attempted to pull out the cake by himself. "It'll be okay Elizabeth."

Elizabeth slowly nodded as she took a deep breath before leaning in and kissing Burt, before heading inside to help Kurt. "Momma are you okay? Is everything okay?" When Elizabeth nodded Kurt smiled and kissed his mother's nose before sitting down to wait for his cake to cool.

.***.

Years later when Kurt was eight, Elizabeth died when a sickness took their village by storm. His father had fallen into a depression and their family business was on the verge of going under. Kurt took it in his hands to run the bakery by himself until his father pulled himself together. By the time he was ten, Kurt wasn't much like the other kids. He was a working boy, although he was, he was still lovable and knew that the world was cruel. He saw everything in a positive light. The only thing he didn't believe in though was the whole destined thing. With the cruel town and cruel fates, Kurt Hummel stopped believing in that when he was eight, when his mother's name on his father's wrist turned black. And Burt told him that when he turned eighteen he was to be taken to another kingdom to save theirs from war.

It didn't stop him though, nothing would.

Now at the age of eighteen, Kurt has said his goodbyes and is waiting for someone to pick him up and take him to the Lord that would make him a slave for life.

.*** .

**Chapter 3, The Evans' Farm**

Kurt had risen with the sun, making his way to the bakery, like every other day of his life. The only difference was that today, like once a year, it was his birthday. He was officially eighteen. He didn't bother to look at his wrist, it was pointless. The past two years were absolutely pointless. He was the only one in his village without a destined and what made it worse was he was being offered as some peace offering to the kingdom to the West. He had been told a few days after his mother passed away. So today was his last day in his village, he was going to be picked up by some farm boy and then shipped off to the kingdom. It bothered Kurt that he was to lead the rest of his life as a slave. And honestly who knew what kind of slave he was to be.

Sighing, Kurt slipped on an apron and started to pack things away, slowly starting to make the morning bread and sweets. Just because he was leaving didn't mean that the village was going to go without sweets or bread for the day. He had already packed a small bag of his prized possessions, hoping he would be allowed to keep them. Singing a soft tune he listened to the beginnings of the villagers daily routines. Nothing had changed in the years Kurt had lived there with his family. Even when he tried to run away when he was ten, things didn't change, they found him at the nearby farm near sunset then went on their way.

Kurt chuckled at the memory as he made his way into the front of the bakery and jumped at the sight of a blonde standing in front of the window staring curiously at the shop's name before looking at Kurt. Stepping to unlock the front door, Kurt hesitantly made his way out side. "Umm...can I help you?" He looked the blonde boy over before reaching back to keep a hand on the door. It wasn't often the village got an outsider.

"You don't happen to be Kurt Hummel? The boy who's going to be given as a peace offering?"

The villagers that were just coming out stopped to look at the blonde then at Kurt, giving him a pitying look before walking away. It had been that way in the days leading up to his birthday. They would whisper about how he was the one to become a slave or they would come in and buy extra sweets or go get something worked on from Burt, all because Kurt was the end of the Hummel line. They pitied Burt and his son. Gulping Kurt nodded before opening the door and letting the blonde in glaring at the passersby.

"I am. May I ask who you are?" He looked the blonde over before his eyes fell on the name written in blue on his wrist. Instinctively Kurt's hand went to his own and rubbed, still nothing. He watched as the blonde turned and held out a hand. "Sam, Sam Evans. I'm here to take you to the Evans farm to wait for someone to take you West."

Kurt gulped once more before gently taking Sam's hand. "It's a...ermm...Pleasure." He grimaced before letting go and making his way back into the kitchen pulling out fresh bread and a few cakes from the oven. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm not ready. I didn't think you'd be here this early."

Sam had followed Kurt to the kitchen and stood watching him. With a shrug Sam looked around. "We have all day, no worries. Though I'd prefer if we got there by at least high sun, so we don't get too hot."

Kurt raised an eyebrow before he loaded a tray and carried it out to the front. He filled the window display and the counter before turning to look at Sam. "Well, then you're going to have to wait until I sell out." Crossing his arms, Kurt looked at Sam before pushing his bangs out of his face. "Though lately it's not been too hard, they've taken pity on me and my papa." He looked away nibbling his lip. "It's as if they feel the need to."

Sighing Kurt moved to start cleaning the kitchen. "You know, no one's going to be here to take over the shop once I'm gone." He rubbed at an itch on his nose and shrugged. "It's just going to sit here unless papa can sell it."

When he was finished cleaning he made his way back out to the front and saw several villagers were already loaded down with breads and cakes. He gave them his sweetest smile as he held a conversation with them, idle chit-chat helping them along, not even taking the right amount of money. In less than half an hour the shop was empty. Slowly Kurt made his way to the front door and locked it once more, turning to look at Sam who had settled into a corner.

"Wow, you weren't lying."

Kurt shrugged a little before looking at his feet. "Can we just go now?"

With a nod, Sam pushed off the wall and made his way to the front door before stopping as Kurt cleared his throat. "No we go out the back" Sam turned and made his way to the back following Kurt, who was sniffling.

It was a quick trip to the Hummel abode and then both boys were off. The ride was a silent one and Kurt kept his eyes on the ground. When they arrived at the Evans' farm, he was greeted by a younger version of Sam as well as a female version. He blinked and looked at the two before looking at Sam. A small shrug from the older boy and Kurt gently hopped off his horse. "They're twins. Stacy and Stevie. Now let's go get you settled you could be here for a few days."


	4. Chapter 4, The Mark of Healing

**a/n**: What is happening with Sebastian and Kurt is not "normal" for a fated couple. That part of the story does have an answer, but it has to wait a bit longer.

.***.

**Chapter 4, The Mark of Healing **

The sun had climbed steadily higher until it was blazing down on him, threatening to cook Sebastian before he reached the farm where his newest charge waited. The master he worked for, Demetrious Smythe, had set him to the task of picking up the latest peace contribution from the kingdom to the East. In the long history of indentured servitude, it had started out as a gesture of good will between neighboring kingdoms. But the second a price had been placed on human life, it opened the door for this kind of trading to expand. Suddenly a person could buy an indentured servant's contract by paying off whatever debt they owed. Parents were expanding their families with the thought in mind that one of their children would go into servitude in order to help finance land. Flesh and blood, it seemed, was worth quite a lot.

Not every Lord was like Demetrious. Some were fair and just and only asked that servants work off the debt they owed in more conventional ways. Sebastian's master was simply a bad seed and everyone knew it. Yet there was no accountability for his behavior, not even from his own father. He continued to do whatever he liked, ignoring the outside world. He routinely beat the servants who displeased him, or bored him. And if they fell ill or died, that simply wasn't his problem. Demetrious was rich and he could find another indentured's contract to buy out and force that poor soul in to sexual slavery.

Sebastian was a huge cog in the gears that had become a veritable slave machine. He had never been considered a slave, but Demetrious called himself Sebastian's _master_ all the same and Sebastian had never openly disobeyed him for fear that his own station might fall. Demetrious was Lord Smythe's eldest son and the man would not live forever. When he was gone, Demetrious would rule the entire Vale with an iron fist. Not just the North. Maybe that was why their immediate neighbors were so keen to make him happy. They wagered (as Sebastian did) that Demetrious was biding his time until he could command an army and begin expanding Smythe territory.

Sebastian rode silently up to the farmhouse. "Boy!" He called to a young stable hand. "Is this the house of Evans?" He was climbing down from his horse and nearly fell to the ground on his ass when he heard the boy's next words.

"This is M'Lord. Are you here for the Hummel peace offering?"

_Hummel_. The name on his arm was Hummel and Sebastian had never heard the name anywhere. Suddenly his skin was covered with bumps and his curiosity was tugging at him. Was there an entire Hummel farm? Full of Hummel children? Was that where his Destined had lived and died? What kind of boy was he? Sebastian hadn't given too much thought to paying his respects to the family of his Destined, but now it was all he could think about.

The blonde boy ran off into the barn and emerged as a much more grown version of the blonde boy emerged. "Hello. I'm Sam."

Sam was blonde-headed and blue-eyed. Cute. He was distractingly cute. Sebastian extended his hand to shake the pale-skinned boy's in greeting, "I'm the Meerkat Sebastian Smythe. You can call me nearly any variation of that and I'll answer." He smirked. "I'm here on behalf Lord Demetrious, picking up his new charge. You say the boy's name is Hummel? What farm is that?" The edge in his voice gave away too much of his curiosity, though Sebastian has been going for casual disinterest.

"It's much further East." Sam said easily. He has a kind of nonchalance about him that set Sebastian at ease, even in this current situation.

"Why do you not wear a sleeve over your Destined's name?" Sebastian asked curiously. Sam's arms were white and exposed. The blue letters of a name: _Blaine Anderson_, were written clearly there. "Aren't you afraid someone might use that against you?"

"What? This?" Sam looked at it as if it were nothing more than a nuisance. "I don't put much stock in fate my friend." The blonde boy shrugged, "why spend my time pining for someone I'll probably never meet? To be Destined in this part of the country is a curse, not a blessing. Anyway, Kurt's ready to go, but my family will never let you leave without a meal so you might as well come inside." He handed the reins of Sebastian's horse to his brother. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. I'm sure you're tired after that long ride."

Sam was rambling but Sebastian could no longer hear him. He'd stopped listening as soon as he'd heard the blackened name on his arm. _Kurt Hummel_. This made no sense. Now Sebastian had even more questions. Obviously this Kurt had been named for _his_ Kurt, or perhaps there were two? It had to be some variation of that because his Destined was dead.

After a moment he realized Sam was waiting for a response. What the hell was he saying? Something about dinner. "Oh. Well." Sebastian cleared his throat to buy time. "I might surprise you. And then again I might not." For good measure, he threw a wink at Sam trying to keep his cool. "Will you present Kurt to me at dinner?"

"No need to wait." Sam smiled pleasantly at him. "Kurt's a baker's son. He's probably in the kitchen now preparing your meal." The blonde smiled easily at Sebastian and it was hard not to like him. "Come on. I'll introduce you." Sebastian wanted to argue. Meeting a Hummel and possibly someone named for his deceased Destined with road dirt all over him had not been on his wish list. But Sam was moving off and waving him in to the kitchen. Sebastian ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it and squared his shoulders. He wasn't simply Sebastian Smythe anymore. He was the right hand to Lord Demetrious who was heir to entire Vale and he had a job to do! There was a specific protocol that had to be followed. Sebastian was in charge of Kurt's training after all.

Following Sam into the kitchen however, all Sebastian's professional intentions flew right out the window. There standing lithe and demur with his eyes looking down at some confection was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Kurt had chestnut hair and a high, soft voice that sounded foreign and familiar all at the same time. The boy was singing a tune Sebastian didn't recognize. As if sensing the presence of others, he stopped and turned towards them. Kurt paled, dropped what he was doing, and immediately looked at the floor. Had someone taught him this? Or was it a kind of acceptance of his fate? Whatever it was, it was the first habit Sebastian planned to break. Demetrious liked to look his indentured's in the eye.

"You must be the one who has come to get me." Kurt spoke in that same high, sweet voice.

He felt as if his skin was on fire and the mark on his wrist tingled. Sebastian wore a partial sleeve that covered his right arm from the middle of his wrist to his elbow. It wasn't simply his mark that had to be concealed; he had burn scars from the fire as well. Suddenly all that clothing wrapped around his old wounds was damn distracting! Ignoring it, he stepped forward.

"I am in the service of his Lordship Demetrious Smythe of the Northern Vale and heir to all the lands controlled by Smythe Manor." It was a practiced introduction, but what he said next came from his heart. He wanted Kurt to know his name, though he could not explain why. "My name is Sebastian… I'm now a Smythe, but I used to be something else a lifetime ago. The Smythe's changed my name. I am honor bound to not to repeat it ever again." Why had he said that? Only the closest of the Smythe's knew that secret promise.

The air around him seemed to crackle with energy as he moved closer. Was Sam aware of it? Was Kurt? Suddenly it wasn't enough to be near Kurt and to hear his voice. Sebastian needed to see Kurt's eyes, to touch him. Reaching out with his right hand, he hooked a finger beneath Kurt's chin and lifted it gently, needing to see what color Kurt's eyes were. The oddest shade of blue registered before the shock did.

The second his skin touched Kurt's a little jolt of electricity, like a tiny lightning bolt, that was more blue than white sparked between them. Kurt's tiny, audible gasp carried to Sebastian's ears. He had felt the shock too. It was tiny, but strong and hurt like a bitch. The pain forced Sebastian to withdraw his hand fast and hold tightly to his wrist. Was that normal? He stumbled backward and barely registered Sam inquiring if he were alright.

The wall hit his back hard as he staggered into it looking like he'd seen a ghost. "I'm sorry." Sebastian said straightening up instead of answering Sam's question outright. His eyes never left Kurt's. Now he would see those eyes in his dreams. They were blue like the sea and the sky blended into one perfect storm. Even if _his_ Kurt Hummel was dead. This one would haunt him forever, and he had to give the boy up to a monster! The thought settled uneasily on his conscious. This was a blood relative to his Destined. Wasn't it?

"Are you alright?" Sam asked again confused.

"I will have to decline your invitation to dinner Sam Evans. Have him pack a meal and we will eat on the road." He pointed to Kurt with his chin. Sebastian didn't really understand why he had to get out of there as fast as he could, but he knew that he did. He needed to be alone with Kurt. He needed answers only the boy could give and asking those sorts of questions in front of Sam and his family seemed wrong. "I will see to the horses and wait for him by the stable."

.***.

The spark of electricity had Kurt letting out a small gasp. He had never experienced something like this before. He looked at Sebastian with wide eyes as he stepped back and gently touched his chin before looking around. No one in the room seemed to have noticed anything, they were going about their own business. It was as if he and Sebastian were in their own little world. Kurt frowned and looked back at the floor. His mind was a whirl wind of thoughts and emotions. Hearing the decline to a meal, Kurt let out a soft sigh before turning to put together his own.

Of course Sebastian would want to leave this place, get Kurt to his own kingdom faster. Trying to shove whatever it was that just happened out of his mind. When he heard Sebastian leave, he turned to Sam who already had his little satchel of possessions. A small smile at Kurt was all he gave him.

"Thank you Sam, for the meal." He nodded before slinging the bag over his shoulder and gently taking the meal from his mother. He wasn't going to think much about this place or his village, it was all the past now. As he stepped out of the farm house, Kurt rubbed at his wrist, where it started to itch, a slow burning itch. Frowning he looked at it. It was still blank, but instead of the usual pale skin, it was red and blotchy.

.***.

Sebastian had run out of the kitchen as if were the most dangerous place in the world. When he reached the barn, the pain in his wrist was shooting all the way up his arm to the elbow. As if it was on fire all over again. Bracing his back against the wall, he slid down to sit in the soft straw. Something was wrong. Very wrong! He peeled the entire sleeve from his arm to look at it. The same bluish electricity, like a lightning storm in miniature, was running all over his arm.

It was the most bizarre thing he'd ever witnessed. He watched in awe, no longer aware of the pain, as the ugly scar tissue wrapped all around his arm that warped the skin for so many years melted away and left clean, pink flesh behind. Even the scars that had settled over the back of his hand were disappearing. The flip of his hand revealed that the inside of his forearm had healed as well. The most poignant transformation however, was on his wrist where the black name had been. It was no longer black, but bright blue. The name taunted him. _Kurt Hummel._

Suddenly the air in the barn was too thick for him to breathe and he stumbled to the horse trough and dunked his head in, coughing and sputtering as he came out. A second glance at the name on his wrist changed nothing. It was blue. So blue. His Destined was alive! Whatever had just happened managed to heal his skin along with whatever damage the fire had done to the name scrawled across his wrist.

For so many years, Sebastian had assumed his Destined dead. But it his skin was damaged. Was it normal for a Destined to pass energy between them when they met? He had heard of Destined's sending one another dreams and his sister claimed she heard a bell when she met her husband. But there were no stories to fall back on of this caliber!

Sebastian washed his face in the horse trough and pulled himself together. Replacing his sleeves, he saddled the horses and led them to the front of the barn, apologizing to his own horse in low tones and promising to take the road nice and easy.

He waited patiently in front of the barn for Kurt trying his best not to think about what just happened. What it all meant. His destined was alive and for six months he was going to be with him. After that… he didn't want to think about it. Surely something could be done. This was his Destined! Kurt was _his_! There was no other explanation.

Maybe Demetrious would allow Kurt to stay with him? Not likely. Demetrious had made a special point to take Nick away after Sebastian has asked to keep the boy as a companion and Nick had suffered for the guilt that came with catching Sebastian's eye. His master had been particularly harsh as a lesson to Sebastian and he was forced to put Nick out of his mind forever. What would happen when Demetrious learned Kurt was _his_ Destined? That there was finally a way to truly hurt Sebastian? _Shit_. More and more it seemed that the best way to protect Kurt for the moment was keep everything a secret. Kurt didn't seem to know who Sebastian was. That was another mystery he needed to get to the bottom of. Kurt should have known his true name, yet Sebastian had been greeted like a stranger.

This was a riddle with too many unanswered questions. Too much information was flying around and Sebastian needed time to process it all. To plan. He stood there with his forehead on his horse's saddle and let the afternoon sun bake the back of his neck red. Footsteps behind him didn't startle him and Sebastian didn't even look up to see if was speaking to the right person.

"You will get on your horse. Anything that won't fit in the saddle bag or in your arms cannot come with you. If you are to address me, it will be as Sir or Master. Your horse will follow mine and if you run away, I will not hesitate to beat you." that was a bold-faced lie. Sebastian wasn't sure he could ever really lift a hand to Kurt like that. Right now he couldn't look at Kurt. Kurt was _his_ Destined and if that were true Sebastian wanted him and wanted to be with him more than anything, but that was now the fastest way to get them both killed.

"Y..yes sir." Kurt's response was so quiet, he barely heard it. Surely Kurt had been told from a young age what his fate was. Most peace offerings were not given up arbitrarily. There had to be something he could do, the idea simply hadn't occurred to him yet.

It pained Sebastian, but instead of asking Kurt if he were alright he mounted his horse and waited patiently to see the shadow of _his_ Destined behind him before making slow progress down the road. He couldn't see Kurt crying, but Sebastian could _feel_ it. The sadness was so heavy around the boy. It took everything he had not to jump from his horse and beg Kurt's forgiveness. But forgiveness had to wait. Sebastian had problems to and not enough solutions.


	5. Chapter 5, The Mark of Speed

**a/n** Yes to everything you might be thinking. Yes. Blaine can run really fast. Yes. Sebastian's former last name was Motta and his sister has been called _Sugar_ with no apologies or shame involved. (It's AU for a reason!) Sorry no smut yet. Patience is a virtue! TYVM for taking the time to read this fic!

**Chapter 5, The Mark of Speed**

The saddle he'd been riding in for most of the day was making his ass sore and Sebastian rode slowly until the sun started getting low in the sky. It didn't take a genius to figure out this his horse was fairly miserable as well. The one good thing that had come from the hasty departure from the Evans farm was the fact that Sebastian had time to _think_. Kurt wasn't in a speaking mood and who could blame him? The guy had just ripped him away from the only life he'd ever known.

Guilt was a funny thing. It wasn't as if Sebastian had been training slaves, or indentured servants for a day. He'd been in full command of Demetrious' stock for the last two years. Before that, he was learning. In no way was he an innocent bystander in this. He had chosen his path to make the best of his own bad situation a long time ago. At the time he thought his Destined was dead. In fact, he thought Kurt was dead until the contact they'd had somehow healed his arm and the blackened name with it less than twenty four hours ago.

Now fate was waving his life in front of his nose and there was nothing he could do about it. He was supposed to be with Kurt. It was that simple. Just being near him, even with all the heavy awkwardness surrounding them, gave Sebastian an odd sort of comfort. Having Kurt around was like a balm to his soul after so many years of simply accepting his fate. What was he supposed to do now? Declare himself to Kurt? Let him go?

For the briefest of moments he considered running away _with_ Kurt. Taking him somewhere, far to the South perhaps, where no one knew them and they could start over. Demetrious might kill every servant in his house if that happened. There would be too much suspicion and fear that anything or anyone Sebastian had touched was tainted. The thought was there, however. And it was tempting.

The closer they got to the border of The Vale, the more green trees and life cropped up along the roads side. "Well stop up here." Sebastian said leading his horse off the road with no warning. "There are trees, a small stream, grass for the horses." He dared glance at Kurt. Gods he looked pale and small on the back of that horse. And frightened. He watched as the boy climbed down. "I'll see to the horses." His eyes flicked over Kurt, watching him carefully. "You are a baker's son? Make yourself useful. And cook something." He stalked off without another word and led the horses to the shade where he could unsaddle them.

.*** .

The ride was silent, giving Kurt time to think about what he was going to be doing for the next six months. He kept his eyes on the ground, letting the sun beat down on his neck. He didn't, nor would he mind a sun burnt neck. It was just another thing he was going to have to accept if he was made to work in the fields. But maybe this Demetrious guy would but him to work in the kitchens. At least there Kurt would be happy. A soft sigh escaped him at the thought. It wasn't that pleasant, but it would keep his mind off of everything else. The fact that he wouldn't ever see his father again was the main one.

He jumped a little when the horses stopped and Sebastian started talking. He hadn't even realized that night was falling. He was that lost in his own world. As he climbed off his own horse, he wobbled, not exactly used to riding for such a long time. It took Kurt several minutes to get used to the feel of solid ground beneath his feet before he turned to look at Sebastian who was still talking. His eyes did a quick scan of the man and his breath caught in his throat. Sebastian really was breath taking, even when he was dirty. Looking away, Kurt nodded, not saying a word as he moved to where he had put the meal Sam's mother had given him. It would have to do, he had nothing else to make.

As he searched for firewood, Kurt started to sing softly, keeping himself from breaking down. He made his way back to the horses and kept a safe distance before starting the fire. Struggling with it, Kurt let out a strangled growl before sitting down and pulling his knees to his chest. He didn't want this; he didn't know how to start a fire like this. He didn't have matches; he was completely and utterly useless.

.***.

The stream was bigger than it looked from the road and the horses were eager to drink from it, so Sebastian let them off their reigns to wander while he stripped to the waist and washed himself. The ride had been hard on him and there hadn't been much rest, even after he'd stopped to pick up Kurt. That was something else he'd have to deal with. Kurt. Kurt was _his_ Destined, Sebastian was sure of it. There was no other explanation from the spark they ignited, or for what happened in the barn afterward.

Peeling his sleeve off to inspect himself, he found the scars still gone. His skin unmarred and completely healed. Sebastian dunked his head in the water fast and popped up, dragging his fingers through wet hair, enjoying the feeling of tiny streams of cool liquid flowing over his back. He was about to do it again when he heard the voice.

"Hello."

Sebastian nearly jumped out of his own skin. Standing in front of him on the opposite side of the stream was young man with dark curly hair and a very pretty face. He was taking deep breaths of air, but didn't appear to be in any distress. It seemed like he'd been running. "Hello." He answered the stranger cautiously. "Where did you come from?" Sebastian moved to the shallow end of the stream so he could crossover.

"Oh." The man looked around as if he were trying to decide. "Dalton."

Sebastian stepped onto the new comer's side of the bank and looked at him skeptically. "Dalton? You are on the wrong side of the Vale. Dalton is three days ride." He pointed, "that way."

"Oh I know. My name's Blaine by the way. Anderson." He extended his hand and Sebastian shook it, thinking he'd heard that name before somewhere.

"Sebastian Smythe, of Smythe Manor. How did you get this far to the East?" Sebastian was still shirtless, but he'd brought his water skin over. Taking it off his shoulder, he knelt down by the stream to fill it.

"Oh." Blaine was still looking around as if he were lost, or maybe he was just lost for words. "I ran."

"Bullshit." Sebastian said standing. He took a drink from the water skin and passed it to Blaine. "No one can run that far."

"I can." Blaine shrugged and proceeded to drain Sebastian's water before emptying what was left over his head. "That feels so much better." He handed the empty skin back to Sebastian. "Thank you. I really was thirsty."

"I don't understand."

"Well." Blaine ran a hand through this tight, wet curls. "I started running. And farther East I went. The better I felt, the faster I could run." He shrugged. "So I kept going."

"You're joking." Sebastian was so dumfounded he couldn't be irritated about having to refill his water. "How long have you been running?"

"Oh." Blaine looked around again. What was he looking for? "A day." His hazel eyes raked over Sebastian appraisingly. "The name of my Destined showed up this morning. I think I'm supposed to find him." He pulled up his torn sleeve and the name Sam Evans was written in perfect blue letters.

It dawned on him then where he'd heard the name '_Blaine Anderson'_ before. Sam had it on his own arm and didn't bother to cover the name because he didn't believe in fate. "Well you are going the right way. If you run as fast as you say you do, it won't take more than hour and you'll be at the Evans Farm. I don't think he's expecting you though." Did Sam even know he was gay? Sebastian decided it wasn't his problem.

"Are you with your Destined? Your mark is bright blue, like it's fresh." Blaine pointed to Sebastian's wrist and he followed Blaine's gaze to his naked arm. _Shit_. He never went without his sleeve and he never showed anyone the name written on his arm! Carelessness was getting the best of him!

"I…yes." Sebastian admitted. It was the first time he'd openly acknowledged Kurt was _his_. It felt good to say it too, even it if it were only to a stranger. "We're headed back to the Manor house. Tomorrow. Not all of us can run fast." Sebastian winked in a gesture that was meant as a good-natured tease.

Blaine didn't seem to be paying much attention. He was looking in the direction of the Evans Farm. "Oh. Okay. Well. I've got to run now I think. Best of luck to you Sebastian."

"And to you Blaine." Sebastian barely had time to wave before Blaine was gone. Running. He was fast! Sebastian had never seen anyone run like that before. He made a mental note to seek out a lore master on Destined when he reached The Vale. There had to be more going on than he or anyone else understood. Refilling his water skin and dressing himself, he set the horses grazing near where they'd sleep.

By the time he made his way back to camp he found what looked like a frustrated Kurt sitting with a pile of unlit wood. "What's this? It's not wet is it?" Sebastian walked over to the pile, set his pack down, and inspected the tinder. It looked like it might be an otherwise workable fire. Still. He could _feel_ Kurt's unease and it made him uneasy too. This Destined business came with a great deal of extras he didn't know about and it was getting irritating. Could Kurt feel his frustration too?

Kurt looked up and frowned as he heard Sebastian coming back. This was it; he was going to get it because he couldn't get the fire started. He sighed a little before looking at the ground. "I don't have matches sir."

"Oh." Sebastian nodded in understanding. "I don't use matches. I use flint. If it rains matches get wet and it makes it harder to start a fire." He should not have assumed Kurt would know what to do! There was a voice inside his mind telling him to apologize and comfort _his_ Destined. The urge to do so was so strong it made doing other things, simple things, hard to accomplish. He fished the flint and steel out of his pack and approached Kurt with more caution than even Sebastian was used to. When he spoke it was as if he were speaking to skittish horse. "Have you never started a fire this way?"

Kurt shook his head as he shuffled backwards not caring that he was getting dirty. Tears filled his eyes truly worried that this man was going to hurt him. He felt the burning itch on his wrist flare and he gulped. This itch was unusual. He pulled his knees to his chest and looked away. "Sir..I'm really sorry for being useless."

The reaction to Kurt's tears was so automatic Sebastian was moving and wrapping the other boy in his arms before he registered the action. "Hey. No Tears." He said softly. "People do not cry because they can't start fires with flint and steel." He found himself tilting Kurt's face up towards his own and the urge to kiss him was so strong he had to either follow through with it, or let go.

Kurt looked at him through his tears as he tried to take calm even breaths. Something inside him stirred as he looked into Sebastian's eyes for the first time. "I..I'm so sorry." He shook his head and looked away.

"Don't be sorry. You don't know how to do it yet. After I teach you, you'll know." There were too many things happening in Sebastian's head and too many confusing feelings growing in his chest. "Come here." He said Reaching down to take Kurt's hand and tugging back to the unlit fire. "Your kind are spoiled with matches." He gathered what he needed quickly and settled himself on the soft ground, indicating that Kurt should kneel down beside him. "See here? Flint. And Steel." He held one in each and struck the flint against the steel until made a few sparks. "Now it's your turn."

He handed the flint and steel to Kurt only this time he made a little bed of moss and twigs in the center of what would become the fire. "This will make it easier. Since it's your first time." Sebastian took a small wad of what looked like blonde hair from his pocket. "This is shredded hemp rope. It catches easy and it burns like an old barn." He explained setting it in the middle of the moss nest. "The idea is to strike the flint and steel until you catch a few sparks in the moss. Then we close it up like a little nest and blow on it. It catches fire and fire is hungry, so we feed it right?" He spoke to Kurt in a low, patient voice. He was a teacher of sorts after all. "Go ahead. Try it."

Kurt moved away from Sebastian and watched with wide eyes as he got up and grabbed a flint and steel from his satchel. It was probably the first time he had ever seen one. He leaned in a little to watch as Sebastian showed him how to use it before pulling away frowning. "We're not spoiled. Some of the villagers go camping." Looking away he frowned even more. "Others are just unfortunate to not be able to go because they only have one parent or have to always work." Shrugging he looked back at the fire before gently taking the flint and steel from Sebastian without touching him. He didn't want that spark again; everything about this man terrified yet intrigued him.

As he followed Sebastian's instructions, Kurt scrunched his nose in concentration. Pulling away after several tries. "I give up. I can't do this. I don't care if I get punished, I just can't do it." His lower lip trembled as he looked at Sebastian. "I told you I'm useless the only thing I'm good for is baking and I can't even do that tonight because I'm outside." Kurt wiped at his tears, smearing dirt on his face as he pulled away. He hated crying but really what else could he do when his life was in the hands of a strange man. He watched through teary eyes, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't do too much.

The corner of Sebastian's mouth twitch in a knowing smile. It was far more likely that Kurt's frustration stemmed from feeling uncomfortable around _Sebastian_ and with his situation in general than feeling upset about not being able to start a simple fire. "Nonsense." He said brushing off the other statement that Kurt had grown up in a single parent household, though he planned to ask more about that later. "I'll show you." Moving quietly, Sebastian placed himself behind Kurt, covering the gentle boy's softer hands with his more calloused ones. That same spark was there, Sebastian could feel it and in the growing darkness he could see tiny sparks of what looked like blue flame between their hands. It was so pronounced he wondered if Kurt could see it.

The feeling that came with direct skin to skin contact with Kurt caught him so off guard, he had to shake himself to remember what he was doing. Using Kurt's hands as a guide, he reached for the flint first and then the steel. Sebastian had infinite amounts of patience with this sort-of thing, teaching was teaching after all and he'd taught every sub Demetrious had for the last two years. Not all of them were capable learners, so it made this seem easy. Pushing the thought of Demetrious and Kurt out of his mind for the time being (because he was becoming increasingly bothered by it) he showed Kurt how to hit the steel and make a spark.

"Look." Sebastian smiled from behind Kurt and picked up the wad of hemp and made a little nest around it with dried moss and twigs. "Blow on it. It's hungry remember? It needs food." White smoke emerged from the bundle the sparks between their skin made the entire nest glow, sending soft, blue light back to reflect their expressions.

Kurt shivered as he felt Sebastian move closer to him. He nibbled his lower lip and let the other boy guide him in starting a fire. When the fire started to glow blue, his eyes widened and he looked at Sebastian before slowly nodding. He bent close to the fire and gently started to blow, trying to get a fire started. Being close to the other male was making it hard to function. As he moved away, Kurt pulled his knees to his chest.

"I think you and I need to get some things clear." Sebastian said moving away a little. The closer he was to Kurt the harder it was to concentrate. Not when all of Kurt's anxiety was flowing into him and it was almost painful to think that this beautiful boy, _his_ Destined, was put off by him. "I want you to know I'll never lie to you. You can ask me anything. But you need to answer my questions as well. Is that fair?"

"Of course sir." Kurt stared into the fire trying to think of how it was he could get around questions he didn't want to answer.

As the night really started to fall, Kurt rubbed at his wrist before reaching over and grabbing the meal that Sam's mother made for him. "It's not much, but it's something. I mean I can't really cook out here." He handed the meal to Sebastian and shrugged. "I'm not hungry anyways."

Hearing Kurt call him '_Sir'_ made Sebastian's heart ache in ways he wasn't ready for. It was a reminder of the distance between them that eventually Sebastian would have to have the only person he would ever completely love over to a monster. The realization that he would have to train Kurt on behalf of that monster didn't sit well with him either. Something was going to have to give sooner or later. He simply hadn't thought his way out of the situation yet, but something had to be done.

Kurt was cleverly avoiding Sebastian's questions too, focusing instead on the meal before them. "Where you're from… The only child you mentioned earlier. That was you, wasn't it?" Sebastian rolled out his bedroll across the fire and stretched out on it sideways. "No other brothers and sisters? Aunts, uncles?"

Kurt shoved the meal at Sebastian before standing up and moving a little ways away from the fire. He couldn't think being so close to Sebastian. As soon as he was far enough away, the firelight only catching half his face, Kurt glanced at his wrist, which was still a bright red. Frowning he sat down, pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the fire in thought. How was he supposed to answer such personal questions to a guy that was going to train him in some skill or another? A guy that was just going to give him away to someone who was going to be his master for the rest of his life?

Glancing at Sebastian, Kurt left out a soft sigh. "I have lived a village in the kingdom of Lyra." Playing with a piece of grass Kurt looked at his feet and sniffled. Thinking about his mother was probably one of the hardest things he ever did. Wiping at his eyes he got his face even dirtier. And honestly he couldn't care. He was use to flour everywhere so what was the difference between dirt and flour at this point. "Actually my papa was the only son and my momma had to sisters. But all three of them died when an illness took our village when I was eight. My papa never re-married and I never got any other siblings."

He looked up at Sebastian and shrugged. "I've been trying to help my papa as best I can, but that stopped today." He looked away and sighed. "Doesn't really matter though. It's all for the peace of my kingdom right?"

"I don't know that I'd agree with that." Sebastian said quietly. "Maybe it does matter." Sebastian wasn't willing to elaborate on why it mattered yet. Kurt did not have a name on his wrist and didn't bother hiding that fact.

Sebastian watched Kurt move. The boy had an ethereal sort of peace about him. There was the spark between them of course; acting like giant magnet for Sebastian, but there was also something about Kurt that made him attractive, beautiful even. It was very much like the attraction he had felt towards Nick, but with a much sharper edge to it. And unlike Nick, the want inside him wasn't likely to fade.

Of all the things he'd been expecting, for Kurt to be an only child and the last of his line was not one of them. Was that why they had chosen him as a peace offering? Kurt behaved as if he'd known his fate for years, so that was not very likely. The sadness around him as he spoke called to Sebastian as the night settled around them too. Again he felt the draw to simply be with his Destined. Was it like that for everyone? Was that why the strange boy he'd met near the road had been running and didn't want to stop? He ate his dinner quietly, trying to ignore the feeling. It was like trying to ignore a bird singing directly in his ear. Was Kurt feeling the same? Surely he'd seen the sparks.

The one thing this particular view of Kurt offered was the fact that Sebastian could see no cover over Kurt's wrist, confirming what he'd suspected earlier. In the orange light the spot where Sebastian's name (his real name) should have been appeared red and raw-looking, but the light could have been playing tricks on his eyes. It was likely Kurt had no idea who he was. Maybe it was better that way. Maybe Kurt wouldn't be as heart broken when he had to leave Sebastian for good. He would be carrying the pain of that loss for both of them it seemed.

Sebastian finished his meal and threw the leftovers into the fire "Tomorrow you'll see it you know. My home, not Demetrious'." _Shit_, there was the bastard's name again. He had to stop doing that. His jaw tightened and he stood up, dusting himself off. "I'll check on the horses. You should try and sleep. I'll keep watch. We have an early day tomorrow."

Sebastian stalked off to check on horses that didn't need checking on, but if he didn't do something, he was going to end up taking Kurt and running far away with him. That was impossible in this situation now as Kurt has already made this mental sacrifice on behalf of every person in the kingdom of Lyra; himself in exchange for peace. No way would he simply agree to run away when more was at stake than his own life. By the time Sebastian came back, the fire was starting to die down and he wordlessly laid down on his bedroll.

That night, he wasn't sure at what point he drifted off or when it became cold. He wasn't even aware he'd moved until the first orange light touched the horizon and the faint blue glow of two bodies lying in close contact with each other could be seen in the dimness. But Sebastian woke up holding Kurt, with his own body curled tightly around his Destined.


	6. Chapter 6, The Mark of Telepathy

**a/n** this section got too long, so it has been broken into two chapters instead of one. Chapter 7 will go up very soon! I had wrestled with Sebastian's last name for a long time before deciding not to swap them and let him throw the other name around while keeping '_Smythe'_ a secret, but it's a very minor thing and I like it the way it is for now! I have also added a glossary of terms used commonly to the Prologue to make things easier. Thanks very much for reading!

_**Warnings**__: Angst, Mentions of violence, Some blood_

**Destined, Chapter 6, The Mark of Telepathy**

Kurt listened to Sebastian as his eyes roamed over his own wrist, itching it every so often. His eyes began to droop, yet he refused to sleep. He leaned against a nearby tree and watched the fire as it slowly burned. The way Sebastian spoke it was as if he would be sent off to this Demetrious' house sooner than he said. Sooner than six months. The thought made Kurt sick and he didn't want that. He glanced at Sebastian before looking back at the fire wondering what kind of home Sebastian lived in. He turned and laid down, not really caring what the guy was off to do. His eyes stayed on the fire as he watched it slowly die, just like his hopes and dreams.

He wasn't sure when it happened but the itching on his wrist disappeared as did the redness. In their spot was the bright blue name of one _Sebastian Motta_. When Kurt woke, he blinked, trying to remember where he was. He rubbed at his eyes and looked around, shifting a little before realizing that someone was holding him. Panic started to build in his chest as he pulled away and looked at the man that was curled around him. They had been glowing blue. He had never seen it before. Kurt stood and looked at his wrist, tears welling in his eyes before he stumbled back a shriek escaping him.

This couldn't be. It just couldn't. He had been an empty soul for years. Why now? Why _this_ man, the one who was to give him to a master as a peace offering. His breathing picked up as panic started to build. No one had prepared him for this kind of thing. Everyone had expected Kurt to be a blank. To be the only blank in a decade maybe longer.

Did he run and never look back? Or did he stay and try to convince Sebastian to just let him go? His mind was a whirl wind of emotions as a panic attack over took his body as he stared at the sleeping man that had most likely held him all night.

Sleep had taken such a terrible hold on Sebastian, it took a while for his consciousness to separate reality from his dreams and put his thoughts in order. The first thing he noticed was the pleasant feeling that hovered around him all night was gone. It was cold. Opening his eyes he realized why. Kurt was staring at him as if he'd grown a second head.

At some point in the night Sebastian must have moved, but when? "I…" He felt like he should apologize or explain at the very least. "I…I have slept too long." Sebastian said finally, unwilling to admit any sort of wrong doing in this situation. The sleep Sebastian had gotten while he was lying next to Kurt was so deep and comfortable, he'd let it go on far too long. To someone like Sebastian, who normally slept all alone on a bed with his limbs spread wide like a scare crow out in the middle of a corn field, the realization that he wanted to do it again and again was slightly terrifying.

"Strike the camp. I'll get the horses ready. We need to leave."

After debating with himself Kurt stopped and looked at the other man. It was as if something inside of him had clicked and his stomach dropped. He stumbled back and turned to move towards the stream when he stopped and heard Sebastian start to speak. Gulping, Kurt turned and looked at him with wide eyes. "I..I..yes sir."

Setting his jaw Sebastian went to saddle the horses. He stumbled through the task trying, and failing, to put the night before out of his mind. It was as if there was a magnet inside him that would not be denied that kept moving him towards Kurt. No wonder Sugar had ridden off to meet her Destined the second his name popped up on her wrist. This was the same reason the strange curly-haired boy, Blaine, who could run as fast as the wind had kept going the day before. They were drawn to their Destined just the way Sebastian was, though why he didn't feel the strength of the pull until today he had no idea.

Carefully keeping his wrist hidden from view, Kurt moved to do as he was told. When he was finished he stood and looked at marks there, running a finger over the name. He turned to look at Sebastian curiously when he came back with the horses.

"Sir may I ask you something?" He nibbled his lower lip before looking at the ground. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to though." He shook his head before glancing up at Sebastian. "What is your real name? Not the one given to you by the Smythe's. Your birth name."

The different theories in his mind were still scrambling for purchase and so thoroughly distracting him that he hardly realized Kurt was _right there_ next to him until he was bumping shoulders with the boy. "Oh!" He jumped and winced again at the fact that Kurt was still calling him '_Sir_.' It was a mental wall separating them and one Sebastian had put up himself. "Why don't…what?" His eyebrows drew closer together in confusion as he processed the question.

What was his name? Of all the questions Kurt could have asked, especially after Sebastian swore to the boy he'd never lie, why would Kurt ask _that_ question? What was more, the question put him at odds with himself. The oath he took when he was given the name Smythe had him swearing never to repeat his real name ever again. But this was Kurt. _His Destined_. He promised Kurt he'd answer every question truthfully.

"I…can't say it." Sebastian said finally. This was Kurt and like it or not, Kurt was his and he wasn't about to start lying to his Destined. Even in the precarious situation they were in. "But… I'll write it." He picked up a stick and scratched a few letters in the dirt at their feet with a stick.

The letters '_OTTA_' were clearly readable in the dirt. "One letter is missing." He said dropping the stick and strapping his pack to the back of his horse. He picked up Kurt's pack to do the same. "It's the best I can do."

Kurt gulped as he watched Sebastian write the letters in the dirt. His eyes widened as he read them upside down. 'OTTA' His eyes drifted to his wrist and he gulped once more. Licking his lips he moved to his horse keeping silent. Was he ready to admit that this guy who was to give him to some master, was _his_ destined? His stomach churned at the thought as he mounted his horse, his eyes burning holes into the ground.

"We need to get going. Jeff's probably behind in everything. It happens when I stay away too long. Smythe Manor East doesn't run itself." With that, Sebastian heeled his horse, urging it down the road.

.***.

The whole ride, Kurt stayed silent as he tried to make sense of his thoughts. But no, it didn't matter what Kurt thought or wanted, he was a slave now. Letting out a soft sigh, he shook his head and finally spoke. "Sir I'm sorry for asking, I was just curious. I don't want you to get in trouble, forget that I asked."

"Don't worry about it." Sebastian replied watching the road. "I told you, I'd never lie to you. I meant it Kurt." He seemed as though he wanted to say more but turned away instead.

Kurt was now grateful for the fact that Sam's mother had packed a meal the night before. He could use the cloth as a sleeve or something. Turning, Kurt grabbed the cloth from the top of his sack and tied it around his wrist. He didn't want anyone seeing the name of _his_ Destined. It was better this way, especially if the guy really was Sebastian. Taking a deep breath he looked at the back of Sebastian's head before looking away a tight pain in his chest making it hard for him to breathe. He would just have to deal with his life now. It was better this way anyway. He had always thought he was a blank soul. Why change that now?

They made quiet progress towards the Manor. It was nice, even if they weren't speaking, to have Kurt so close and the sun was barely warming Sebastian's neck when they arrived at the stables. Jeff was already marching purposefully out of the barn, flipping his blonde hair out of his face as he walked.

As they approached the manor, Kurt let out a soft gasp. He had never seen anything like it before. Really the closest he had been to any kind of manor was a farm. Shaking his head he let out a soft laugh. Farms weren't even close to manors.

"We have problems." Jeff said instead of hello. He was already taking the reins of both horses. When he noticed Kurt and did a double take. "Is this him?" The blonde man smiled, "he's very…pretty." Extending his hand, to Kurt he dropped Sebastian's reins and made to help Kurt off of his horse. "My name is Jeff Sterling. I'm the groomsman here. I manage the barn, all the animals, and watch things when Sebastian needs me to. Please let me know if you need anything at all…"

Kurt studied the boy before blushing at the sudden wave of compliments. For Kurt, that was definitely unusual. He let himself get helped off the horse before grabbing his satchel and slinging it over his shoulder. "It's nice to meet you Jeff. I'm Kurt.."

"Jeff!" Sebastian snapped irritably. The spike of irrational jealousy he'd just felt did not sit well with him. He waved a hand. "You were saying before you started chatting up my…" he bit his cheek to keep from outing himself as Kurt's Destined. He wasn't even sure Kurt knew yet. "You were saying?"

"Oh yes." Jeff said taking the reins again. "We have a problem… with the animals."

"Which ones?"

"All of them." Jeff replied evenly. The horses are acting strange and all the ducks are off the pond. That's not normal for this time of year. He lowered his voice, "and Nick…"

"Nick is not an animal Jeff." Sebastian cut him off. He already had enough to deal with and now chaos was breaking out all over the Manor. "I can only deal with one problem at a time." He spoke evenly to Jeff, "see to the horses. I'll be back after I've settled Kurt." He looked at Kurt then and grabbed his wrist, forgetting to be gentle. "Come on. I'll show inside and if it pleases you, you can present yourself to the cook. She makes horrible food anyway."

Kurt bit his lip, shivering a little. He could _feel_ the jealousy coming off of Sebastian and it scared him. Was that normal? Could Jeff feel it? Lost in his own thoughts he stumbled when he felt Sebastian tug on his arm to lead him off. He winced at how tight the man's grip was on his wrist. He supposed he should get used to it though. He would have to get used to a lot of things. "I'd like that sir. Will I be spending a lot of time in the kitchens?"

"You'll be spending a lot of time with _me_." Again Sebastian wanted to tell not to call him Sir. Everyone called him that and it would have been nice to hear his name from Kurt's exceedingly kissable-looking lips. And where had that thought come from? Since when did Sebastian, The Bastard of Smythe Manor, want to kiss anyone?

_You'll be spending a lot of time with me_' the words echoed in Kurt's head as he stood staring at Sebastian like the guy had grown two heads. He couldn't be serious. The only way he could be, it would mean. Kurt gulped as he felt himself go cold. He didn't want that. He had never even gotten to experience love or had a boyfriend. Feeling himself panic he started to breathe deeply wanting nothing more than to be alone.

The faint blue glow of tiny little sparks was still there between them, muted by the daylight. "When you're not with me, you're free to go anywhere you like. Do anything you like. Including leave." He bit out, practically speaking through his teeth. Maybe Kurt would decide to leave if Sebastian was scary enough, but the thought of losing him so soon after spending a lifetime thinking Kurt was dead unsettled him even more than Demetrious' looming six month deadline. That had to be dealt with…soon.

"You're not a danger." Sebastian added looking into Kurt's blue eyes. "Most indentured servants are where they are for a purpose. You are no different. If you leave, it simply means Lyra has to answer for your lack of allegiance."

He led Kurt down a series of winging hallways. Until he came to a very large state room, with a wide, comfortable-looking bed that adorned with red and gold embroidered bedding. It had an attached semi-private bath. "Here. You can put your things here." He waited for Kurt to ask the inevitable question and then answered anyway. "It's mine." He said simply, his eyes hard. "You can stay here as long as you like. I'll come looking for you in the kitchen if I need you." He wanted to kiss Kurt so badly in that moment it hurt, but he didn't. He simply let go of him and turned away, stalking off to find Jeff and unravel the mess that had been made while he was gone.

.***.

Leaving the manor wasn't even an option, even if Sebastian said it was. Kurt was loyal to his kingdom. He just couldn't. As soon as he was alone, he fell onto the bed, tears in his eyes as the panic began to bubble to the surface. Breathing heavily, Kurt pulled his satchel off his shoulders and dumped it's contents out. Rifling through the contents, he found what he was looking for. His hand wrapped around the only piece of his mother he had left. He had just been lucky to take it from her old jewelry box without his father knowing. Slowly he opened his hand and looked down at the heart shaped necklace as tears flowed down his face. "Momma what am I supposed to do?"

Slowly Kurt put the necklace on before getting up and wiping at his eyes. Gently he gathered his clothes and set them where Sebastian told him too before going to clean up. He wanted to look his best for the cooks in the kitchen. He made his way to the kitchens rubbing the spot where Sebastian had last touched him. When he entered he looked around and frowned. The place was a total disaster. It just wouldn't do. The first thing he did was found the head cook and demanded they start a cleanup. Once the place was in order, Kurt took charge. Soon he was singing softly as he was lost in the process of making dinner

.***.

"What. Is. This?" There was so much noise in the barn it was hard to hear anything, much less Jeff trying to explain what was wrong. All the horses were kicking hard at their gates, trying to break out it seemed. "Will they hold?"

"I…think so." Jeff nodded. "Is there storm coming we don't know about? The sky is blue as it can be."

"No. No storm. It's not the right time of the season for it." Sebastian shook his head at a loss. "Feed them early and turn their stalls with extra hay. I might keep them busy until nightfall." He turned to look at Jeff. "The ducks you said…"

"Are off the pond." Jeff nodded. "Yesterday they were there, today they are all gone."

"Well there is nothing I can do about wild animals. They do what they will. What else have you got?" One by one Sebastian helped Jeff solve the dilemma's that had come up in the last day. The Blacksmith was a particular problem. They didn't keep one on staff and Sebastian had to make a trip to the Manor Proper, where Lord Smythe Sr. lived every time he needed metal work done. It was a pain. They worked, talking quietly and making plans to get this or that fixed until it came to be late afternoon. "Let's eat. I'm tired of working." Sebastian said throwing his gloves onto a shelf in the barn. "We can see to Nick. Is he eating?"

Jeff nodded and winced a little at the mention of Nick's name. There was still something there that Sebastian could not put his finger on. Something Jeff wasn't telling him. "Do you need to see him? You haven't checked on him all day."

"He's fine." Jeff assured him, "Nick keeps telling me he's fine and that I have work to do…"

"But.." Jeff hadn't left Sebastian's side. How was he talking to Nick? That made no sense. He waved a hand indicating that Jeff should elaborate.

"But…" Jeff agreed nodding, "he's injured and it… it's bad."

"We'll take him something and see to him now. Alright?" Sebastian placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "You are not alone here. Nick…" how could he even explain that Nick had once been very important to him? The answer was he couldn't. Not with Kurt looming large over him and Demetrious' arbitrary deadline that still had to be dealt with. "Come on. Let's see what kind of gruel they have in the kitchen!"

The smell hit him before Sebastian ever set foot in the wide, stone kitchen. There was an attached alfresco dining area set with several tables where Sebastian liked to take most of his meals. He walked through it and into the wide door of the kitchen and simply stood there. Breathing. It smelled amazing! Jeff had noticed too.

"Master Sebastian." The cook was an elderly woman with such poor sight she hardly knew chicken from rabbit. "Is there any way the boy can stay? I don't think I can live without his help."

"He's been here a day." Sebastian deadpanned in disbelief.

"And what a day Master!" She replied in her thick accent. "It's like I've got new eyes! I didn't cut me 'self once doing the chopping!" Sebastian's own eyes narrowed and he looked to Jeff. He thought of his healed arms, and if spending a few hours with Kurt had been good for his cook's eyes, what could it do for Nick?

"Kurt." Sebastian turned to _his_ Destined. "Put whatever that delightful-smelling stuff is in a bowl and come with us to…" he looked at Jeff to supply where Nick was convalescing.

"My room Sir." Jeff replied in a low voice.

It was so unbelievable Sebastian looked at Jeff twice and gave him an expression that said, 'R_eally_? _Realy_?' Before turning to Kurt with a tight smile, "the groomsman's quarters." He shook his head slowly at Jeff's brazen behavior. "You could have asked me if you had an interest in him." He whispered under his breath.

"You were away and the place was falling apart." Jeff spoke low enough for his voice to carry back to both Kurt and Sebastian as he led the way to his quarters situated towards the back of the Manor house. His room was clean and comfortable looking. It wasn't the state room that Sebastian slept in, but it was cozy and in the very middle of the bed with pillows all around was Nick. He waved a little as they came in.

"Hi to you too." Jeff said smiling and he moved quickly to Nick's side. They seemed to be speaking a language all their own. "I don't know what it is, but it smells delicious doesn't it? Kurt made it. This is Kurt by the way." Jeff turned and he was so happy. Happier than Sebastian had ever seen him. "Kurt. This is Nick. _My_ Destined." Nick smiled back and gave Jeff a pointed look. They seemed to be communicating somehow. "No it's fine. I trust Sebastian. He won't betray us. You said yourself…" Jeff looked at both Sebastian and Kurt before gesturing fondly towards Nick. "Sorry, he talks a lot."

Jeff looked at Nick for reassurance before speaking again. "Nick says that he doesn't blame you for anything that's happened. When you asked to keep him, you couldn't have known what Demetrious would do. He was… sneaking food to one of the girls. Demetrious had…has… her in a cage and is trying to starve her."

It was hard to listen to Jeff or Nick speak about what went on once an indentured left Sebastian's care. Especially knowing Jeff was saying these things in front of Kurt. Sebastian watched in awe as the two of them had another conversation and Jeff spoke again. "He says things have become intolerable in the last year. Demetrious gets headaches and he goes into fits of rage. No one knows why."

Stepping forward, Sebastian knelt down by Nick's bedside and took up his hand to hold it. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I take responsibility for this Nick. He never would have done anything to you if I hadn't… shown interest."

"He says it isn't your fault." Jeff had trouble with the next words. "Nick." Jeff hissed and they exchanged silent looks before Jeff spoke again in a low voice, "he says his time with you was… much more pleasurable than his experiences with Demetrious." The words were rushed and reluctant. Sebastian understood why now. Jeff would forever be jealous that Sebastian had been intimate with the man he was fated to be with forever. "He wanted you to know before I told you."

"Told me what?" Sebastian looked at Jeff this time instead of Nick.

"What was done to him before he came here. To keep him quiet." Jeff nodded at Nick. "Show him."

Nick opened his mouth to reveal the reason behind his silence. Sebastian gasped and gripped Nick's hand tight, inside his mouth, more than half his tongue had been cut out and wound was still fresh and oozing blood!


	7. Chapter 7, The Consequences of Healing

**a/n **As promised, chapter 7 has arrived the beginning is a recap from Kurt's POV. Chapter 8 will go up on Friday the 13th of July or Sunday the 15th. I am very excited for that one, I won't spoil it, but the ducks that disappeared belong to one Brittany S. Peirce!

**Destined, Chapter 7, The Consequences of Healing**

**.***.**

Kurt moved around the kitchen as if he were back home making dinner for his papa. He was lost in his own little world, only stopping to help the head cook when he had to. Stopping her from cutting herself several times. Shaking his head, he could only hope that someone would release the old woman from her duties and replace her with someone younger. As soon as supper was finished, Kurt moved around asking where the flour and sweets were. When the head cook didn't tell him right away and sighed and made his way around the kitchen getting used to the place. It was almost supper time when he heard footsteps approaching. Kurt kept himself busy as soon as he realized it was Sebastian and that Jeff guy. He glanced at them several times during their conversation before nodding and making a bowl of the stew for whoever they were going to see.

Following behind the pair, Kurt kept his head down and listened to the two talking. When the got to Jeff's room he handed the dish to Jeff then stepped back. His face paled greatly as he saw the condition the boy was in. His stomach churned and he looked from Jeff, to the boy, to Sebastian. The words weren't exactly processing with him. It was only bits and pieces. From what he could tell, Nick used to be in _his_ position. Sebastian treated him right until he went off to this Demetrious guy, who was now losing his mind and treating his slaves like dung. Kurt gulped and looked at Nick as he started to shake. That could be him one day. He could end up like Nick. Fear ran through his body as he tried to keep himself from blacking out.

When Nick opened his mouth, panic rose in his chest and he began to breathe heavily. He couldn't do this, he couldn't become like this! This Demetrious guy was a monster and when he was sick of Kurt, he'd do the same thing! Of course Kurt was being selfish at this point. He had never experienced this kind of thing.

Letting out a sob, Kurt stumbled back and collapsed to the ground his head in his hands. He could feel the panic and fear taking over him as well as the need to heal this Nick guy before it even happened. Curling in a tight ball, Kurt started to cry, afraid of what would happen if he moved. The pain in his chest was too much!

There was a crash and a broken sob behind Sebastian before he could get his next words out. His head snapped around to see _his_ shocked Destined slide to the floor. All of Sebastian's reactions after that were automatic and in the next instant, he was at Kurt's side, trying to comfort him.

"Hey now. Come here." He took both of Kurt's hands in his, unsurprised by the blue sparks that ignited between them. It felt right to comfort Kurt this way and the feeling of rightness washed over him like a gentle breeze blowing though tall trees. For the first time he didn't even try to shake the feeling that Kurt was right for him, right to be with him.

"Come here Kurt." He said again gentler this time he turned Kurt's wrists then registered the change that had happened in the last day. No wonder Kurt had asked him about his real name! It was written in bright blue letters on the man's wrist. "I had hoped it was only me." He mumbled. Apparently fate didn't work like that. "Look at me." Sebastian said in that same low voice he'd used on Kurt the day before.

Kurt curled tighter into a ball when he heard the other man approach him. He had never asked for this, nor did he want it. But when he felt Sebastian wrap his arms around him, he felt the sense of home run through his body. He slowly looked up into a pair of green eyes and then around the room. But none of that mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered was the man that was holding him. He glanced down at his wrist and then at Sebastian. "I'm sorry for not showing you sooner sir." He looked away nibbling his lip as more tears slid down his face.

"I told you I'd never lie to you. It wasn't a false promise." Sebastian's hand cupped Kurt's cheek and his thumb stroked the skin there, making tiny waves of soft, blue light and wiping away tears. "We make our own destiny. Do you understand? I swear I won't let that happen to you Kurt." He said even softer, "you're mine."

Peeling back his own sleeve he showed Kurt the blue letters on his wrist that spelled out Kurt's name. For a brief second a shiver ran down Sebastian's spine that accompanied the thrill of being finally out in the open. Whatever they were doing now, it was coming from a place of honesty and while Sebastian was being so honest, he knew he could never let Kurt go without a fight. "I won't let him take you from me Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "No..no I have to. I can't let my kingdom down sir."

"Don't say that." It was the beginning of an argument that Sebastian could feel them having again, at length, later. There was a way out of this situation, they just needed to find it!

Kurt looked at Sebastian before looking down at his wrist and gulped. Lifting his hand he touched his own name with shaky fingers. "I..si..Sebastian" His breath caught in his throat as he looked up into the green eyes of his destined. "I can't let my kingdom down."

What Kurt was saying made sense. Sebastian had a job to do and Kurt had an obligation. To defy it was an open act of rebellion and while the defiance of one indentured servant wouldn't mean war, it would add fuel to whatever fire Demetrious was building when he made his case for it. Something had to be done; …somehow, someway.

Someone cleared their throat from across the room and it might as well have been half a world away. He turned his head slowly and his expression changed. Nick was still in need. In pain. Sebastian peeled his entire sleeve off and let it fall to the ground and addressed Kurt. "Do you see this? I was burned badly in a fire when I was ten years old. When it was done, the blackened name of Kurt Hummel appeared on my arm." He took Kurt's hand again, "the day you first touched me that went away. The scars healed as if they were never there! I can't pretend to know how this works, but I am begging you to help me try?" He gestured towards Nick. "Please?" After a moment, Kurt nodded.

For now, he pointedly ignored Kurt's comments about loyalty because Sebastian's own sense of loyalty was shifting so fast he could hardly keep up. Taking Kurt's hand he walked to the bed and stood on one side of Nick, indicating that Kurt should stand on the other. This gift they had together, or maybe it was just Kurt, didn't come with any kind of instructions so Sebastian really was flying blind.

"Give me your hands." Sebastian said laying his palms face up across Nick's chest. He glanced over at Jeff. "You can hear him." It was not a question, but an explanation for why Jeff had been acting so strange.

"In my head, yes. As clear as if you were speaking." Jeff nodded.

"Tell me if he feels something." Sebastian said quietly and watched the blue sparks of light between his hands and Kurt's. "Can you see this? When we touch it makes… a strange blue light."

Kurt stood on one side of Nick, his eyes staying on Sebastian as he held Nick's hand. He felt his vision swim a little as he reached for Sebastian's hand, letting go of Nick's. Grabbing both hands, Kurt felt the jolts run through his body as he turned to look at Nick, nibbling his lip. He concentrated on the fact that something was actually happening before he felt his vision swim once more. His head was swimming and he didn't like the feeling. Pushing through he glared a little at Nick trying to force the tongue to grow back. Closing his eyes tried his best to fight the feeling of sickness wash over him. He shook his head a little before stepping back and swaying a little.

Nick flinched at the question about blue light and Jeff shook his head. "I see nothing, but when Nick and I touch, we both see purple fire. We ball it up and toss it between us. It's like a game." He shrugged and then acted as if someone else were speaking to him. "He says his tongue feels tingly the way your arm or leg does when it falls asleep. Is that normal?"

"I don't know." Sebastian answered quietly and flipped their joined hands so Kurt's hands were closer to Nick's skin. There was no guarantee that this would work or what the consequences would be, but he owed Nick this much. "Are you alright?" The question was directed at Kurt.

Kurt hated the feeling but something inside him told him that it had worked. He opened his eyes and looked at Nick, who could only stare. Kurt blinked back the darkness that was surrounding his vision and smiled at Nick. "I ..I think we did it." Kurt turned to Sebastian and smiled softly.

"Can you speak?" Sebastian had taken his eyes off Kurt and watched Nick like a hawk. Something was happening. He could feel energy flowing in-between them and it felt kind of amazing.

"He says the pain is gone!" Jeff said excitedly. He was focused on Nick as well. "Open your mouth Love." Jeff said pushing his way next to Sebastian, not caring that he'd used the endearment in mixed company. Nick did and his tongue was whole and pink. He looked as if he wanted to speak, but turned his focus to Kurt instead.

Kurt's hands slipped out of Sebastian's and there was a '_thunk'_ as he hit the floor! Whatever they did, it had put a strain on Kurt's body. It was too much for him to handle.

"Shit!" Sebastian said running to the opposite side of the bed and scooping Kurt up.

Jeff was moving to help, reaching out for Kurt's prone body. "Kurt!" Jeff stopped just short of Sebastian leveling a blade at his throat. "STOP! Don't touch him! We don't know what will happen!"

Once Jeff raised his hands and backed off slowly, Sebastian sheathed his blade and scooped up Kurt, gathering him close. Kurt was hot and sweaty and completely limp. Sebastian felt energy flow greedily from his own body to Kurt's. Every place their skin touched, he could _feel_ tiny sparks of electricity. That was new.

"You didn't have to draw your sword on me," Jeff mumbled practically pouting. It had been a reflex and Sebastian hadn't come by the reputation of _bastard_ lightly. "At least let me help you get him back to his room."

"Just get the door!" Sebastian snapped, but he was no longer looking at Jeff. He was afraid for Kurt and didn't want to risk Kurt being near anyone. His cook's eyes had improved over the course of a day. Nick's tongue had grown back over several long minutes and Sebastian's arm had healed from a very old would completely, though Kurt hadn't seemed to be affected at all by what he'd done to Sebastian.

The door swung wide and Jeff stepped back, leaving Sebastian to _his_ Destined. He took the long way around the Manor house to the state room, kicked the door open, and laid Kurt carefully on the bed. It was then that he noticed his own muscles shaking. If it was fear or weakness, he had no idea, but whatever it was they had just accomplished with Nick had put Kurt into some sort of coma and was steadily draining Sebastian of energy.

Crawling to the opposite side of the bed, he pulled Kurt's over-shirt aside, exposing the collarbone and placed his palm carefully over Kurt's bare skin. It shocked him and Sebastian didn't simply see blue sparks of light this time, he heard the pop that went along with the flash. It was loud, like the sound of cold glass bowl that shatters when it's placed too quickly on a hot stove.

Sebastian didn't move his hand, though and Kurt began to breathe a little easier. Energy, Sebastian realized, the light had to be some sort of shared energy and he remembered how Jeff said the purple fire between himself and Nick could be rolled into a small ball and tossed between them. That clearly was not the case between himself and Kurt, but Kurt was drawing power from him the way a plant might draw strength from the sun.

Acting fast, Sebastian peeled the blankets back on his bed and set about removing Kurt's clothes, it was an act he could hardly stop to appreciate, because… this was the first time he had ever seen the man he was fated to love forever… naked. He would have to reflect on this moment later, but for now Kurt's clothes were dumped unceremoniously on the floor, along with his own. Skin to skin contact seemed to yield the best results and he could feel Kurt slipping further and further away from him! If he had known this was going to happen, He never would have asked Kurt to do this!

Sebastian's heart was racing and even when he was trapped in the middle of a burning farmhouse, he had never known fear like this before. It was as if fate was trying to punish him, giving him a beautiful gift, _his_ Destined, and then cruelly ripping it from him before he had a chance to fight for it! Or even decide to fight for it! It wasn't fair! Later Sebastian would realize that _this_ was the key moment that he decided… he was keeping Kurt forever no matter what. Well, if they both lived through this…whatever _this_ was.

Sliding into bed right behind _his_ Destined, Sebastian pulled Kurt close and buried his face in the back of the other man's neck. The otherwise dim room was suddenly awash with blue light, and Sebastian held fast to Kurt, gritting his teeth through the pain that suddenly gripped his muscles and refused to let go! The last thing Sebastian remembered before passing out was a bright bolt of something that looked like blue lightening licking out from between their bodies and striking the dressing table, cracking it in half.


	8. Chapter 8, The Mark of Strength

**a/n **Edimame' is a delicious treat but here, it's a rat! Everyone know ducks need to ride horses! Brittany's mark is very special and will be covered more thoroughly in the next chapter! Thank you very much for the reviews and thank you for reading!

_**Warnings:**__ forced sexual situations, abuse, George Orwellian-style animal farm rebellion, Lord Tubbington cameo_

**Destined, Chapter 8, The Mark of Strength. **

_Smoke surrounded Sebastian, thick and white up to his waist. It was a good thing too because he was really fucking naked! Spreading his hands out tentatively, he glided his palms over the top of the dense fog as he walked along feeling the soft ground give a little beneath his feet. He tried to think about his last memory. What had he been doing? It was hard to focus on anything save for the path in front of him and the shrinking fog that was down to his ankles by the time he reached the edge of what looked like a small pond. _

_A pale-skinned young man knelt down at the water's edge, just as naked as Sebastian was, making circles on the surface of the water. "Kurt." He said kneeling behind the man. Reaching up, he laid a tentative hand on Kurt's shoulder. _

"_Why are you here?" Kurt asked turning a sharp gaze on Sebastian. His eyes drifted down the wide expanses of skin and then back up to Sebastian's face. _

"_I…came to get you." _

"_Why?" Kurt asked quickly. _

"_Because…" Sebastian struggled for the right words. "Because you're mine." _

_At the admission, Kurt turned back towards the water, unimpressed. "That's not true." The corners of his mouth turned downward in a frown and he rested his chin on his bent knee. "You would give me up. To that monster who will get tired of me and cut out my tongue just like he did with Nick." _

_Sebastian was shaking his head, "I wo…" _

"_Did you love him?" Kurt cut him off turning again and looking at Sebastian_ _with fierce eyes. _

"_Who?" Sebastian's eyebrows drew closer together. _

"_Nick." Kurt answered softly. _

"_What?" Sebastian's face scrunched a little. "No!" Then quieter, "no." It hadn't occurred to him that Kurt might ever get jealous. "Kurt, I thought you were dead. I behaved as if I were dead too. I thought… I thought having a companion was the best I could do." _

_Kurt glanced at him quickly, unimpressed. "You can see I'm not dead." His head went down into his folded arms making the sharp points of his spine look pronounced. "You act as if you don't want me." _

"_But I do!" Sebastian knelt down and scooted closer to Kurt, "I do want you!" _

_Slowly Kurt turned that same ethereal gaze on him, "then prove it." Cocking his hand back he lashed out hard, slapping Sebastian across the face. He stumbled backwards and fell into empty air, right through the fog. _

.***.

Sebastian opened his eyes. He was tucked in bed and wrapped tightly around Kurt. He had a splitting headache but he was awake. Kurt's eyes were closed and his breath came in regular, slow intervals. The remnants of the dream stayed with Sebastian though, a reminder of his problem. Putting a hand to Kurt's shoulder he noticed the blue sparks of light between their bodies was muted, as if he were looking at the light from a distance. One thing had carried over into the dream at least. Both he and Kurt were still very naked.

The room was lit well enough by the early morning light climbing steadily higher on the horizon. Sebastian got up to retrieve clothes from his dresser and stopped cold. The damn thing was cracked neatly in two! Strange…he didn't exactly remember that happening. On the bright side, he didn't have to open any drawers! Most of the clothes were accessible and he could reach in and grab them. There was a comfortable sleeping outfit he could get Kurt into as it was clear _his_ Destined was not going to wake up any time soon.

The next hour was spent in slow care of Kurt, in fact. Sebastian took his time and bathed the other man before dressing him in the sleeping clothes and situating him comfortably in the center of the bed. It was a strange feeling, to have Kurt so close and not be able to speak to him or ask him questions. He understood now that the pull inside him was to do just this. Taking care of Kurt was scratching an itch Sebastian didn't know he had. Only now that the need had been discovered… there was no turning away from it. Kurt was _his_. That fact which was no longer in debate. Convincing the rest of the Vale might not be as easy.

Sebastian was debating the merits of bringing food back to his room from the kitchen when he heard the soft knock at the door. He turned his head sharply to see Jeff in his doorway with Nick a couple of feet behind.

"What?" The question was phrased just a little too defensively, but after the previous day's events Sebastian wasn't ready to trust anyone around Kurt yet. Even knowing what they both knew.

"I'm sorry. We were worried," Jeff stepped into the room and Nick followed uncomfortably.

"Can you speak?" Sebastian asked looking over Nick who for all outward appearances seemed completely healed.

"He's says he's not ready yet." Jeff filled in quickly. It was a little unsettling to watch them. They had this odd way of communicating with small tilts of the head and facial expressions that stretched over long silences. The current silence went on so long that Sebastian crossed his arms and fixed them both with an irritated smirk. "Oh…" Jeff smiled apologetically, "I thought it was best to tell you that… the horses are gone."

"What?" Now that was something worthy of his attention! The day before they were all beating relentless at their gates. A few must have gotten out. "How many are gone?"

"All of them," Jeff answered evenly.

"You are joking." When Jeff simply shook his head he grabbed what he needed and headed out to the barn to check for himself. In his peripheral vision, Kurt was still there in the middle of his bed, silent and nearly still with his quiet, even breathing. "I… can't leave him." Sebastian said reluctantly.

Nick stepped forward and it didn't take a translator to see he was volunteering to baby sit. "You can't touch him. It… drains him. I can't explain how I know, but... you can't touch him. He's weak after yesterday. What he did for you. It took a lot of energy...I think." Nick nodded and Sebastian pulled the long dagger from the inside of his boot, "here. No one. I mean no one touches him." Nick nodded again and Sebastian followed Jeff to the barn.

The damage was much worse than he'd expected. Standing outside the barn was like looking at a warzone. There was splintered wood everywhere. Sebastian walked quietly between the stalls, noting that most of the doors only needed minor repairs to be functional again. Some of them had rotten wood anyway and needed to be replaced. He added that to his list of things to do… well, after he figured out where the horses went.

In the darkest part of the barn, the two gates in the very back remained untouched. The neighing sound and strong huffs of breath behind both doors confirmed it. Two horses were still in the barn. "I thought you said they were all gone." Sebastian looked at Jeff quizzically.

"No one rides Killer and Nightmare anymore." He shrugged. "They don't count."

Sebastian sighed. Killer and Nightmare were a matched pair of black mares. "They count today. Get the saddles. A dozen horses don't just break out and stomp through the countryside without leaving some sort of trail." Getting said horses saddled was going to be a great deal more challenging than either of them thought. Nightmare and Killer did not come by their names by chance.

This was a far bigger problem than Sebastian needed too. There was still the matter of _his_ Destined and how he planned to straighten that mess out. One thing was certain. Sebastian was done with training Subs for Demetrious. The man was out of control and far too volatile to be trusted with caring for indentured servants. The moment Kurt woke up, he was going to travel to the Manor Proper and speak with Demetrious' father. Kaland Smythe was wise and fair. He Lorded over the Vale and never dared call himself a king. Instead he was far more liberal, allowing his outlying territories to be autonomous and march under his banner in exchange for the protection of their borders. It was Sebastian's very best bet for freedom, or a measure of it, for himself and for Kurt.

.***.

_In the North_

.***.

Demetrious was still mostly dressed. The important bits were exposed, his trousers pulled down to his thighs with his most recent, and most treasured slave riding his cock in a slow, steady rhythm. Her hair was neatly pinned in an upsweep and she wore little more than gold jewelry that looped around her neck and arms.

The door opened and Demetrious' mohawked Captain of the guard strode in. "This had better be important." Demetrious practically growled at the man and nudged the blonde girl on top of him to keep going.

"You have a message. It's urgent."

"Hmmm." Demetrious sounded unimpressed. "You read it, why don't you tell me what it says."

"It's from the Manor Proper. Kaland Smythe is ill." The Captain of the guard was looking for far too long at the blonde girl. Lucy was her name. He didn't even bother to close his mouth as he watched her breasts sway slightly as she rocked.

"Well that is news worth hearing," Demetrious muttered and smacked Lucy on the hip hard. "Off!" She removed herself from her master's cock and shuffled between his legs. "Finish what you started woman." He narrowed hard green eyes at her and she knelt to cover his shiny cock with her mouth. "_Sebastard_ taught this one well." He muttered. "She's greedy. I like it." He reached for the message so he could read it and immediately began laughing.

"Saddle the horses Captain Puckerman. We are headed to the Manor Proper." Tossing the message aside, he laughed again, "my father is dying." When there was no response he looked over to find his Captain staring openly at the girl with her mouth around Demetrious' cock. She was staring right back and making a show of swirling her tongue over the head, flicking her tongue back and forth fast before sinking back down with a little whimper. "You see something you like Captain?" Lucy had managed to get her ass all the way up in the air in a brazen gesture, daring anyone to do something about it.

"What?" Puck looked over with a purposefully blank expression.

"Be my guest." Demetrious said gesturing to the girl.

"Are you serious?" Puck searched Demetrious' face looking for signs of deception.

"A gift. For your loyalty." Demetrious was getting a little lost in the feeling of pleasure. "She'd like that? Wouldn't you little slut? To be fucked hard while you suck me?" He asked bucking his hips upward. Lucy didn't answer; she simply took him deeper into the cavern of her mouth.

The Captain was already moving behind her, taking his cock out just enough. He was already ridiculously hard from watching her and she was wet. Puck wasted no time and began fucking into her hard, with no preamble. For a few glorious moments they were a connected unit with Lucy in the middle filled from both ends and there was no sound in the room save for shortened, purposeful huffs of breath.

That was when the lightning struck. Only the lightening didn't come from the sky, it emanated from the blonde girl who would have been screaming if her mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. The pale skin on her body glowed white with heat and spread quickly, covering Puck and sinking deep into the man's skin. His body shook with his own impending climax and brilliant bolt of white lightening shot from between them with a terrible crack, burning a hole in the wall. The bolt of electricity was followed immediately by what looked like an indoor lightning storm, emanating from the couple in every direction.

A scream of pain came out of Demetrious' mouth and he rolled back and away from the pair, holding his crotch protectively while trying to seek cover from the merciless threads of white lightening that seemed to destroy everything they touched. There were two more screams, but not of pain as a band of wicked lightening as wide as a tree trunk, thundered up and knocked a large chunk out of the ceiling…and the ceiling above that on the second floor.

Puck and Lucy collapsed forward together, the lightening storm seemed to be over and what was left behind was a quiet and darkened room, with only the sounds of falling debris around them. "Whoa…" Captain Puckerman pushed himself into a standing position, wobbling visibly, "what the hell just happened…"

"I'll tell you." A very angry Demetrious said standing from behind his hiding place, "your fucking death happened!" He snapped out and tugged hard at Lucy Fabray's arm, written there in brilliant blue letters that stretched lengthwise from her elbow to her wrist, was the name of _**Noah Puckerman**_. "You knew about this." He said through his teeth, throwing the girl's arm down in disgust.

In the next few, intense moments, both parties were arrested and where taken to what the staff affectionately referred to as, _slave holding_. It was the closest thing the Northern Manor had to a prison. It looked more like a stable, with a couple of cells on either side with straw on the floor. One small cage sat in the middle of the isle that looked barely big enough for a large dog. "Chain him up here, to the bars." Demetrious snapped and the guards secured Puck's shackled wrists and ankles to the bars, leaving him standing like a scarecrow in the isle. "You'll get tired over the next few days." Demetrious sneered. "Truth be told, I can't wait to execute you." His green eyes flicked back to Lucy who was locked in the cage behind him. "Or you."

Lucy barely had a chance to throw on one of the silken gowns he'd given her before she was dragged thrown unceremoniously into to the cell. She brazenly approached the bars. "Master Demetrious please! Don't do this to me?"

"I had high hopes for you Lucy Fabray." He spit on the ground at his feet. "But the fact remains. You are replaceable." He stepped back, bumping the back of his knees against the iron of the animal cage. "Are you still alive little rabbit?" Demetrious kicked the cage hard and what was once a motionless mound groaned and shifted, revealing filthy clothes and a mass of blonde hair. "Still alive…" He muttered, "you must be hungry little rabbit. Nick isn't here to sneak food to you anymore. Huh!" He kicked the cage again and turned to his newly promoted Captain of the guard. "I don't have time to oversee the execution of three slaves today. I'm already due at the Manor Proper. Hold them here until I get back." He patted the man on the shoulder, if they escape, I'll cut your balls off. If you feed them, I'll cut your balls off." He called over his shoulder as he went up the steps from the basement, "three days Captain!"

For long moments as the gravity of the situation settled around them, no one spoke. Finally the silence was broken by a sharp slap to the back of Puck's head. "Owe!" He tried to turn his neck around and look at his attacker, "what the hell was that for?"

"You ruined this for me." Lucy bit out.

"Ruined what? You being a slave? I have news for you Baby, everybody ends up down here eventually. You just got on the fast track thanks to the Puckerone's electric sex machine."

"I was at the head of his table! I had everything!" She slapped the back of his head again.

"Owe! Will you stop that! It kinda hurts!" He was still trying to look at her, "Whether you like it or not you and I are Destined or fated or some shit like that. So you have to be nice me. I got your name on my arm Lucy Fabray." Puck said a little too smugly.

"Yeah, well I don't believe in fate. And maybe my name's not Lucy anymore."

"So what is it?" The new voice was female and small. Both Puck and Lucy looked down to the floor for the source of the new voice. Her face was dirty and her blonde hair was out of the way now revealing sharp, blue eyes. She wrapped bony fingers around the bars of her little cage. "If your name isn't Lucy." She repeated, "what is it?"

"Oh… it's… Quinn."

"It's nice to meet you Quinn." The girl smiled and waved part of her fingers through the bars. "I'm Brittany." It was said innocently as though the two were meeting for tea and not in the bleakness of a dungeon awaiting execution.

"It's nice to...meet you too. Brittany." Quinn swallowed hard.

"I'm leaving today." Brittany said out of nowhere. "I would have left yesterday, but I didn't have enough horses for the ducks to sit on." Brittany shrugged as if that statement made perfect sense. "Edimame' says I'm too big for the cage now and it's time to go." Puck and Quinn couldn't see each other but their looks of confusion were mirror images. "She's bringing me the key to my cage once it's safe."

That statement was followed by a great deal of shouting above them and out in the courtyard. Something was going on out there that sounded like thunder and inhuman screams. It seemed to go on forever before the soft pitter patter of tiny feet and the sound of metal dragging across the floor was heard. "Here she is! Hi!" Brittany waved to the rodent.

Quinn watched baffled as a large sewer rat drug a set of keys across the floor to the little cage. "Edimame' is a rat?"

"She's been taking care of me." Brittany said ignoring the question and taking the keys from the rat to unlock the cage. It popped open and she stood, dusting herself off as if she hadn't been in a small space for an extended period of time. She ran a fond hand over her belly. Flattening her dirty shirt to reveal a stomach that was well into the second trimester of pregnancy.

"Oh gods…" Quinn breathed. "Demetrious put you down here…because you were pregnant?"

"Of course. He doesn't want heirs but that was stupid because everyone needs to breathe." Brittany approached the door to Quinn's cell. "Would you like to come with me? You might have to ride with a duck if there's no room."

"I. Don't understand." Quinn was shaking her head and then changed her words fast when it looked like Brittany might leave without a second thought. "I mean yes! Please! Let me come with you?"

"Sure." Brittany smiled and unlocked Quinn's cell, "I'm sorry Puck, you can't come. You were a bad guy too long and all the horses hate you. They think you smell." She shrugged and turned to go.

"Have fun at your execution." Quinn smirked at Puck as she stepped in front of him.

"Come on Baby, take me with you! I'm in this now, I can help!" He tried to tug a little at his chains to no avail.

"You disgust me." She sneered.

"I didn't get that impression while you were screaming my name earlier." Puck smirked looking over her and was rewarded with a hard slap across his face. The sound of lightning cracking echoed when their skin touched and little slivers of electricity, like tiny vessels chased themselves across Puck's face.

He laughed and tugged hard at his chains again. "Ha HA! I knew something was different!" One after the other, his shackles broke, leaving only the metal bands around his wrists and ankles. "You're not leaving without me Baby." But Quinn was ignoring him, already running up the stairs after Brittany and into the strangest scene imaginable.

The courtyard was filled with white feathers that fell all around like snowflakes in winter. Brittany was on the far side of the yard, ignoring the gaggle of trapped guards that were being corralled by a dozen or so hostile horses. They were pacing and stomping the ground, chasing back anyone who tried to move away from the corner. Brittany was deep in conversation with a very fat cat who was perched lazily on top of a broken wagon as all this were normal. "Are you sure you won't come?"

"Brittany…" Quinn ran up behind her. "I can't pretend I know what's going on here, but we need to leave before Demetrious comes back to kill us both!"

"Lord Tubbinton's not coming." Brittany turned around frowning. "He says he's the real Lord of the North and he wants to stay and fix this mess." She frowned again, "I guess you can ride his horse. But she's a gossip so don't listen to anything she says."

"Hey. Late to the party!" Before Quinn could even ask who Brittany was referring to as '_a gossip_,' Puck was jogging up. "So this is… different." He remarked looking around. There were fifty or so ducks making so much noise the horses and shouts of the men could hardly be heard. One of the men escaped the wall of horses only to get flogged by ducks and knocked back harshly. "Damn…" He looked at Brittany unimpressed, "where are we going?"

"To Sebastian." Brittany responded evenly. "He found his Destined. He'll help us." She shrugged, "the horses hear everything, and Edimame' says it's time for change." As if in answer the rat squeaked from the curtain of Brittany's hair, poking its nose out and sniffing the air before disappearing behind the girl's neck. She shrugged and walked with no purpose or hurry whatsoever through the flurry of feathers and squawking animals to the gate where a giant brown and white painted horse was waiting for her. It knelt down to receive her easily as if she were some sort of royalty and stood proud and tall as soon as she was seated on his broad back.

Quinn ran out behind her long silk skirt gathered in her hand. "Come on Baby…" Puck was seated on a saddled horse and she looked at him confused. Behind him, the rest of the horses, all laden with several ducks each (just like Brittany said!) trotted out of the gate, each taking a turn at kicking the trellis lever until the last horse was through and it slammed shut hard, slowing any pursuit for the time being. Quinn crossed her arms with a glare.

"Come on! You know you want to." He winked arrogantly at her and she rolled her eyes before locking forearms with him so she could swing up on the horse. The bolt of lightning that shot between them in both directions cracked the courtyard wall on one side and set the barn on fire from the opposite side.

"Just so you know I still hate you." Quinn gripped the saddle instead of his waist for leverage.

Puck's answering laugh said he didn't believe her. There was hardly any time to reflect on that anyway and as they rode passed the damage following the other horses with their strange passengers.

.***.

_The East_

.***.

"Horses only go North to get eaten by Winter Wolves." Sebastian huffed out wiping more sweat from his brow and mounting yet another gate on its hinges so Jeff could secure it.

"They might come back when it's time to eat." Jeff screwed the gate back on and picked up his tool bag so they could move to the next one. The obvious trail the escaped horses had left went North along the well-worn path between The Eastern Manor House and the Northern one.

"I wouldn't count on it." Sebastian was straining to lift another heavy gate. "More likely Demetrious will find them first and come back here to taunt me." He set his jaw with the effort of holding the gate while Jeff repaired it. "I have to be gone by then. I want you to do me a favor."

"What's that?" Jeff stepped back. "You can let it go now." He said testing the swing of the gate.

"Take Kurt. And Nick. And leave."

"What?" Jeff's eyebrows went up, "are you insane? That's suicide by Demetrious."

Sebastian shrugged as if he didn't care. "You want to be with him don't you?" When Jeff didn't answer, he pressed on. "You have to leave. There's a farm to the West of the Vale. Ask for Sam Evans. He's sort of a friend of Kurt. If Kaland Smythe grants my request to keep Kurt I can bring you back. If I'm denied…" He didn't want to finish that sentence because trouble for Sebastian meant trouble for everyone close to him and he couldn't protect all of them.

All day he'd been thinking and this was the best possible scenario he could come up with. Kurt would be a problem to convince because of the danger to his home kingdom of Lyra, but at some point he had to believe in Sebastian a little or they would never be together. That is, if Kurt even wanted that! Silently, Sebastian decided at the very least that he wanted to give Kurt the choice to accept or reject him. Either way, it meant a trip to the Manor Proper.

That was when they heard the beating of hooves outside and the strangest thing Sebastian had ever seen came trotting over the hill. All of his missing horses, plus about six others that didn't belong to him were approaching the main gate. Ducks, maybe fifty or so were peeling off in groups of two and three and heading over the hill to the pond taking short flights before running along the ground. The white ducks, he recognized, as domestic animals whose wings had been clipped so they wouldn't migrate from the North when it got too cold. Slowly the horses and their three human passengers approached the barn and the horses unceremoniously filed in and put themselves back in their respective stalls.

It was all so bizarre that Sebastian stood there open-mouthed while the great white and brown horse, who was better suited to pull heavy equipment than carry the slight blonde woman sitting on his back, knelt down in order for her to slide off. Sebastian recognized her immediately. She still looked so beautiful even haggard and abused as she was. "Brittany." He said under his breath.

"Hi." She smiled at him and shuffle forward to kiss his cheek lightly.

Sebastian looked her over and stated the obvious. "You're pregnant." She nodded and smiled again, "it's his." The last words were not a question but a statement of fact. A sharp crack of electricity had Sebastian jumping and turning his head fast to see his most recent pupil sliding off the back of a horse.

"Sorry about that." Puck dismounted as well, "Lucy and I have some explosive chemistry." He tossed the horse's reins to Jeff with a wink. "Handle that for me stud."

Ignoring Puck, Quinn approached Sebastian with a smile and kissed his cheek. "Master Sebastian. So nice to see a real man for a change." She shot a venomous glance towards Puck who looked for half a second like he wanted to murder Sebastian before shrugging and mumbling something like '_she wants_ _me_,' under his breath.

"I assume…one of you will tell me what this is about?" Sebastian's eyebrows went up in a deadpanned question and then looked at Brittany, "there is a rat… on your shoulder."

"Oh." Brittany reached up and lowered the rat to cradle it in her arms. "Edimame' is just curious about you. She wants to see you better." Brittany looked up at Sebastian with purpose, "we're refugees."

"Escapees is more like it." Puck said running a hand over his stripe of hair. "Demetrious was about to execute us all. Me for being a stud, Brittany for being pregnant, and Lucy for being susceptible to my studliness." He winked at Quinn.

"Quinn," she smiled at Sebastian and looped her arm through his, "my name is Quinn. Please remember it," she said shooting a look at Puck.

"You can't stay here…" Sebastian said shaking his head at her. "This place isn't safe. And how long do you think it will before Demetrious follows the enormous trail you left with all of my horses?"

"Demetrious left this morning. Kaland Smythe is sick or something." Puck shrugged. "He won't find out for at least a day. That is if the men we left behind can find hoses to ride. We took 'em all."

"I think it's more accurate to say they came with us." Quinn nodded, still clinging to Sebastian. "In any case, can we at least trouble you for a meal, a bath, and a change of clothes?"

"I owe you more than that." Sebastian said looking over Brittany. "Will you see to her?" He was looking down at Quinn, but he was referring to Brittany. The fact that she was pregnant and that Demetrious was trying to kill her because of it ate at his conscience. "Everything is as you left it in your rooms. I never moved my Destined there once I figured out who he was." He stepped forward with a guilty look, "Brittany…I'm sorry… I didn't know things had gotten this bad."

"It's okay." Brittany smiled a little shrugged, "Edimame' says you're the man she's looking for." Brittany patted his shoulder in the weirdest gesture of reverse sympathy and walked away with Quinn towards the main house. Sebastian watched them, gaping at what had just happened.

"So what are we doing?" It was Puck and Sebastian turned his head sharply to stare at him with a slight smirk.

"Who is _we_?" He raised his eyebrows, "is there a talking rat on your shoulder too? Or did you skin it to replace your hair?"

"Hey man." He was repositioning himself in front of Sebastian and pointed at his chest, "you need me. The Puckerone is strong!" Looking down at his wrists, he looked up with a more serious expression, "do you have shackle keys here?"

There was too much happening that Sebastian didn't know how to deal with. Three runaways had just showed up on his doorstep with stolen horses and more ducks than he'd ever seen in his life and his own Destined was going to be in serious danger soon enough. Now they were all looking to him for answers he didn't exactly have.

"Sebastian."

It was bad enough to try and save his own skin plus Kurt's. But he felt responsible for Jeff too and now Jeff and Nick came together. Asking them to separate would be cruel. But now there was Quinn who seemed to be clinging to Sebastian like a lifeline, probably because he was all she had known for several months before she was sent to Demetrious.

"Sebastian."

Then there was the most perplexing problem. Brittany. The girl was pregnant with a Smythe child! Aside from that he felt a sense of obligation to take care of her. At the very least he could give them supplies and proper horses and send them on their way. But no way could he just pretend that this hadn't happened. Demetrious would come looking for them and he'd come to the Eastern Manor first. Sebastian was now a marked man if only for not killing them all on the spot!

"Sebastian!" The voice was male and familiar. He turned to see Nick standing in the mouth of the barn. Nick…who was supposed to be guarding Kurt! Sebastian's facial expression morphed into one of concern and he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Nick beat him to the answer. "Kurt's awake."


	9. Chapter 9, The Mark of Language

**a/n**_ Thank you very much for the reviews! I am having an amazing time with this story and we are determined to see it through! Hopefully the next update will take less than a week because we are 2,000 words into it already!__ Thanks again to Technicolor Dreams for giving Kurt his voice! _

**Warnings: **Violence, can't we all just get along?_A wild Thad appears!_

_.***._

**Destined, Chapter 9 The Mark of Language**

**9a**

Everything else left Sebastian's mind. Not his strange guest and the fact that he hadn't killed them or locked them up. That fact alone meant he was in rebellion right along with them. All other thoughts had left his mind as soon as Nick said the words: _Kurt is awake._

Sebastian walked as quickly as he could to his rooms. His biggest and most immediate concern, even over fugitives from the North, was Kurt. Kurt was his and nothing could change that. His Destined, and therefore his responsibility to keep safe. The second he realized Kurt was in danger, Sebastian's mindset had begun changing. He could no longer exist as Sebastian, the bastard, trainer of subordinates for Demetrious Smythe… he had much deeper concerns now. Everything else could be dealt with in turn, but _his_ Destined needed him now. "Kurt?" He said opening the door.

When Kurt woke up, his brain was like mush and his vision was foggy. But he had heard a voice talking to him telling him to not move, which was something he most definitely didn't plan on doing anytime soon. But when he heard the voice of _his_ Destined he groaned and turned not exactly excited to hear the voice. No, he knew he should've been but something inside him told him that Sebastian Smythe was just going to leave him.

"Thank all the gods," Sebastian breathed out relieved. Kurt was in bed, but he was awake and his eyes were open. "You're ok." He moved quickly to the side of the bed and sat down, putting a protective arm over Kurt's waist. "I was worried." There was way too much to tell him too. Perhaps the best strategy was to start with the basics and go from there. "You healed Nick! He's talking again. What you can do…it's extraordinary." Sebastian was gazing down at Kurt like he was fallen star. "But after it worked…something happened to you. You passed out and slept for a night and a day. I've been taking care of you."

Kurt looked at Sebastian before shrugging away from him his body crying at the movement. He looked at his hand before looking at Sebastian "It's great that Nick can talk really but why are you still being nice?" Kurt shifted before looking at Sebastian a little not liking being so far away from him.

What was happening here? Sebastian looked over Kurt a little confused, he hadn't actually stopped to consider that Kurt wouldn't _want_ him, but that seemed to be the case. Could Destined reject one another? Not in his mind. Besides… he was Sebastian Smythe! Who wouldn't want him?

The movement stung his ego a little more than his pride. Kurt was _his_ Destined. He was Kurt's. And that was that. Kurt simply couldn't arbitrarily decide he didn't want Sebastian and then change things! That wasn't how Destiny made plans!

"Oh." He blinked and decided that giving Kurt space for the moment was right and that he'd come to his senses soon. Moving away a little, he spoke again. "I need to tell you that I'm going to plead my case to Lord Smythe. The Real Lord Smythe, not Demetrious. You're _my_ Destined Kurt," he took a deep breath knowing that this news might not be very well received. "I want you to stay with me."

The words came with a little sing because the look on Kurt's face was far from receptive. He was looking at Sebastian as if he had just grown horns and a tail. "Or at  
least, I want you to be free." He amended quickly. That little admission had hurt him though. After so many years of closing himself off and being alone, here was the person that fate had designed him to love…and the idea of that love was being rejected.

It was all he could do to collect his own defense and face the fact that Kurt might have other plans in mind. Plans that didn't involve whatever life Sebastian was offering. And was he offering? Sebastian didn't even know. Things were happening fast and now the new arrivals were forcing his hand and moving up the timetable. He swallowed hard, "I'm sending you back to the Evan's farm. For safe keeping. I'll plead my case to Lord Smythe and…if they refuse me. I have no doubt the Evans Family will take care of you."

Kurt would never be able to go home, he had to know that. Demetrious would kill Kurt and his family on principal if he did. Not to mention the shame of not fulfilling his duties as a peace offering. When it came down to it, that's what Sebastian was asking for. It was risky.

"Kurt." He began slowly, "this is the best plan. There is a chance that… my life will be forfeit after they learn the truth about this." He gestured to his arm then to Kurt's. He knew very well that Demetrious would kill Kurt the moment he saw the name on Kurt's arm. "I can't let anything happen to you. I won't..."

"I'm not going back to them. I'm going with you." Kurt cut him off and his eyes went wide at the thought of being separated. He shook his head furiously before moving by caring that it hurt him. "Especially if it's my freedom on the line!" Kurt frowned at that. He didn't mean for it to come out one that. But it was too late now wasn't it?

"It's not just your freedom." Sebastian frowned. "I'm risking a lot for this." Kurt wanting his freedom was not unexpected. Suddenly it felt like a small animal was trying to burrow its way out of his chest. The thought of losing Kurt so soon and so easily after just having learned he wasn't dead made him ache terribly. Maybe he could talk Kurt into staying?

"Alright." Speaking slowly, Sebastian nodded his head, "you'll come with me then. You're still in my care. But…" He wanted to tell Kurt that things might go poorly for them but decided  
against it. He would just have to protect _his_ Destined the best he could. "I'll do everything I can to get you your freedom." He promised.

"There's more." Sebastian rubbed his temples at the massive complications that had ridden up that morning. "There are others. Escapees, two of them slaves, from the Northern Manor. I'm trying to make arrangements for them. They can't stay here. Demetrious will make an example out of all of us." He sighed, "And there's a bit of a rush…Lord Smythe is apparently ill, in the Vale that's code for dying. It's important that I get an audience soon." He hadn't meant to tell Kurt everything, but it felt so good to just be with his Destined. The deep-seeded need to embrace Kurt was strong. "What I'm saying is, we need to leave as soon as we can. I'll see to the runaways. When do you think you'll feel well enough to travel?"

Kurt pushed himself off the bed and winced a little. He was still in pain but he would push through it. If there were escapees then he would greet them and help take care of them. Make them food and make sure they were comfortable. "Just let me cook something for them then I can go"

"Kurt…" Sebastian stepped forward and the urge to pull _his_ Destined into an embrace was so strong it was nearly impossible to resist now. He lifted his arms awkwardly a moment and then crossed them in front of himself and cleared his throat. "You don't have to do any of that. I have a cook. She almost killed you along with Nick remember?" That was another problem he had to solve. Kurt touching people was risky. "If I give you a pair of gloves will you wear them? I think it might be dangerous for you to touch people."

Kurt looked up a little appalled at the thought. "I will do no such thing! I've never had a problem touching people before." He crossed his own arms before making his way over to the dresser stopping and looking at it as if it was on fire. "Did you and the dresser get into a fight?" Turning Kurt raised an eyebrow before grabbing what he needed and making his way into the bathing area.

"What?" Sebastian had forgotten about the dresser and in all the rest of the chaos he hadn't had time to deal with such a minor problem. "No…we did that together." The rest and the knowledge that Kurt was probably going to be a free man soon had apparently emboldened him. Sebastian had never seen this feisty side of _his_ Destined. It was appealing.

Following Kurt into the bathing area he crossed his arms. "You don't understand. When you touch people you heal them. They take life or energy or something away from you and then you get to spend time recovering…in bed…with _me_." He narrowed his eyes, "I don't think you understand how worried I was. You could have died Kurt!"

Kurt turned on his heels and glared at Sebastian his eyes a fiery ice blue. "If memory serves me right and trust me I'm usually never wrong." He moved to poke Sebastian in the chest "You SIR were the one who begged me to heal Nick. I have been doing just fine touching people all my life and not passing out! So don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do." He turned and started to strip as he grumbled to himself.

Sebastian's eye brows shot up in surprise. "Oh you think this is my fault? Check your arm. You and I are in this together." He turned because watching Kurt take his clothes off was damn distracting, and he didn't need that right now! "I don't understand why you are so hostile with me all of a sudden; I am in open rebellion now because of you!"

Once Kurt was fully dressed he turned and slapped the back of Sebastian's head. "Hey!" Sebastian turned around and fixed Kurt with a sharp glare. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"This is your fault because you had to be the one to come and gather me! I could've gone on the rest of my life unmarked! Happy as can be, being some awful slave but no! You had to walk into my life! And this so called rebellion not my fault thank you very much!"

Sebastian looked at the ceiling exasperated and then back at Kurt. "So my job is my fault now?" He stalked closer, speaking low with his jaw clenched, "You have a great of fire in you Kurt. Guess what _My Fire_, if I were still doing my job, you would be bound and I would be fucking you." That was a half-truth, Sebastian didn't like to jump into the water like that with both feet, especially with a new sub, but he didn't care! "But if you think you'll be better off on doing things your way. Fine. I won't stop you any more than I'll stop you from leaving if Lord Smythe says I can have you." That remark made his chest ache. He knew it was a lie and that he wanted to know Kurt in every way you could know a person. Kurt apparently had other plans.

"Do what you like. We leave after the noon meal." Sebastian said stalking out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind him so hard that it swung right back open.

.***.

**9b**

Things could not been more awkward if Sebastian had wanted them to be. He'd made sure that there were five saddled horses ready to go and spoke to the kitchen staff about travel rations. That had been easier said than done because Kurt was welcome in the kitchen. After the little fight they'd had in Sebastian's room, he didn't want to deal with his hostile Destined right now. Aside from that, he realized how monumentally hungry he was. The meal had to be seen to before anything else.

The Eastern Manor had a dining area with one long table and a couple of smaller ones, but Sebastian normally took meals in his rooms or somewhere else. Unless he was training a sub for Demetrious, he preferred to dine alone. Today was different. Today he was saying goodbye (maybe forever) to someone who had grown to be Sebastian's closest friend.

"Jeff." Sebastian smiled and sat across from the blonde. "The horses are ready. It's probably safer for you to travel together until you're out of Vale anyway." He smiled sadly and then returned the nod Nick gave him.

"You're really going then? To the Smythe Proper?" Jeff asked eating quietly.

"We can't leave." The small voice that interjected was Brittany's. She was seated at one of the small tables, with the large rat she called Edimame' licking scraps of its own plate right next to her. "Everyone's not here yet."

What the hell was Brittany talking about? Sebastian looked at Jeff and shook his head subtly to say, _'you're plans have not changed._' "Does that rat really have to be in here?" He asked Brittany.

Her answer was interrupted by the entrance of Quinn and Puck into the dining hall, each loaded down with a plate of food. Puck it seemed, could hardly take his eyes off Quinn, and Quinn… could not take her eyes off Sebastian.

"Hello Master." She said sliding into the seat next to Sebastian. The floor screeched loudly with the sound of her chair scooting over closer to him. _Shit_. This was NOT what he needed right now. Most subs would imprint very easily on Demetrious after they left Sebastian's care, but Quinn had been with him a long time and she had only left days before. It was natural for her to gravitate to where she felt the safest.

"So." The new voice in the conversation was Puck's "Can we talk about how you've had sex with half the people in this room?" He was speaking to Sebastian, but the remark was meant to rattle Quinn. He watched her as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Sebastian ran a hand over his face, bringing his too-long chestnut-colored bangs into his eyes. He almost missed the quiet remark that cut through the awkwardness like a hot knife through butter. "Not him."

It was Brittany's voice and Sebastian looked up exasperated. "Excuse me?"

"You haven't had sex with Kurt. But the horses all talk about how much you want to." She shrugged and pushed more food onto the rat's plate. "They say your scent changes around him."

The hair on the back of Sebastian's neck stood up. He didn't have to turn around to know Kurt was standing right there. Listening to every word…

Kurt had been in the kitchen from the time he had left the bedroom after the fight up until now. But as he entered the dining hall he glanced from person to person gulping. Did the blonde with the rat really mean it? That Sebastian wanted to have sex with him. He turned his face pale and walked from the room. The words from the fight before echoing in his head

_Shit_. Sebastian could not have looked more exposed if he were naked in public. Ignoring the curious eyes on him, he stood quickly and approached Kurt, "Have you eaten?" He asked softly.

Kurt turned to look at Sebastian and frowned. "does it matter?" he crossed his arms as he felt his body shake. He didn't want Sebastian to see him nervous or scared.

"Yes. Are you kidding? We're about to ride out for half a day on horses who would rather stomp us into the ground than be ridden. Of course it matters."

"Actually Killer likes you a little. She says you don't brush him enough. It's Nightmare who wants to kill you. Also she says you stink." Brittany waved her fingers at Kurt and brought the rat up to her shoulder as she left the dining hall. "It was nice meeting you Kurt. You're very beautiful."

Ignoring Brittany, Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Kurt and snatched him by the wrist, "come on. Now!" He stormed out and into the hallway. "What is your problem! Are you blind? I am turning my life upside down for you!"

Kurt winced at the tone of Sebastian's voice. Maybe this was what he wanted. He wanted to push Sebastian away to get him to yell and scream and treat him like any other slave. Honestly Kurt didn't know anymore, he scowled. "I didn't ask you to turn your world upside down for me! You don't have to either! I didn't even ask to be given as a stupid peace offering!" He tugged away from the other boy and huffed. "So stop treating me like I'm different because you and I both know I'm just another slave"

Kurt's words cut into Sebastian like a shards of jagged glass in his chest. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he invaded Kurt's space until the other's back was pressed against the wall. Moving in swiftly he forced the hard line of his body fully against Kurt's and captured the other man's jaw in his hand, "I have never owned a slave." He spoke quietly and slowly so Kurt would not misunderstand him. Sebastian had been given this job for a reason after all and his commanding presence had a way of working itself into most of what he did. Kurt pressed himself far against the wall holding his breath as he looked anywhere but at Sebastian.

"They were never meant to be mine, but you are. And even if you hate me for it, I'll see this through." He voice went lower and he relaxed the grip he had on Kurt a little, "One hour. I leave with or without you Fire." It was a pet name that seemed to fit the moment and held significance for Sebastian because Fire had almost killed him once already. Letting Kurt go, he walked swiftly out towards barn.

Kurt pressed himself far against the wall holding his breath, listening. When he felt Sebastian pull away, he released his breath and watched as Sebastian stalked off. He wasn't going to give in that easily. He was no ones, even if he had just called himself a slave! He would fight this thing tooth and nail. Something about Sebastian sent his skin tingling and the way his eyes flashed when he was angry, it made it multiply.

.***.

**9c**

The barn was still disheveled and Sebastian worried about who might take over this place once he was gone. The sting of that, of knowing he would no longer be master here no matter what gnawed at him. But what choice did he have? He and Kurt were sitting on a ticking time bomb and if they didn't do something the only outcome was death!

For a brief moment, Sebastian thought Kurt might not show up, that his newly found _Fire_ would simply choose to leave with the others or worse, accept his fate and wait for Demetrious to come and claim him. When he saw Kurt rounding the corner, all those fears were put to rest. At least _his_ Destined was still with him.

"Here." He said handing over the reins to one of the black mares. "This is Killer. She's yours for better or worse. I would let you ride Nightmare, but I don't know what she'd do to you." He turned towards the horse, "she hates everyone, including me…" As if in answer, Nightmare danced away and Killer reared up with a loud _neigh_ in complaint. "You see!" And then muttered. "Easy girls…"

Kurt looked at Sebastian then at the reins in his hand. He hand never actually just been given a horse. He stepped closer to the horse, Killer was its name. Looking the horse over, he stopped when it reared up and practically glared at Kurt. He dropped the reigns and stepped back.

"I'm not riding her!" He turned to the other horse and got closer watching carefully as the horse didn't move one bit. He then reached out a hand, letting the horse sniff his hand before he started to pet it. As soon as he was sure Nightmare wasn't going to freak, Kurt mounted her and shrugged. "You can ride Killer instead."

What in all the hells had just happened? Sebastian watched, open mouthed, as Kurt mounted Nightmare, the most impossible animal on the planet! Sebastian shook his head and felt hot breath behind his shoulder. He turned to see Killer silently mocking him.

"Don't you start." He said under his breath. He had greatly underestimated _his_ Destined, that was for sure. Kurt was proving to be tenacious, resourceful, and a tiny bit jealous. It hadn't escaped his attention that Kurt was flustered in front of Sebastian's former subs.

"Try and keep up." He said over his shoulder as he trotted passed Kurt. It was going to be a very long day. "Come on Fire. If we hurry, we'll be there by nightfall."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he felt Nightmare following immediately as Sebastian took off. He was really getting annoyed with the fact that Sebastian was treating him like a kid!

.***.

**9d**

The Vale, as it was named, was a very large, bowl-shaped valley with rolling hills and tall trees and plenty of water for crops and livestock. The place was bursting with green all over this time of year. The trees became denser and the forest darker the closer they got to Manor Proper.

At one point, Sebastian was pretty sure he heard wolves howling off in the distance, but they would out of the forest by the time the pack started hunting. The Wood was full of game and secrets that not even the Smythes knew.

Finally the horses emerged from the trail into several large, well-cared for fields of wheat that were nearly ready for harvesting. "There," Sebastian pointed and Killer was already picking up its pace at the sight of a large, stone silhouette. The Manor was more like the size of a proper castle than an elongated home made of stone like it's sister structures to the North and East.

Kurt's eyes wondered at the scenery, his mind zoning in and out. He was pretty sure at one point he had dozed off, but at the sound of _his_ Destined's voice he jumped and looked up. His mouth fell open at the home before him. Immediately he closed it and gulped. Obviously this was serious and he really was being childish. He looked at the ground and felt himself getting nervous once more.

"Ho there Sebastian!" One of the stable hands was there to greet them.

"Thaddeus!" Sebastian dismounted and handed the reins over to the younger man.

"Are you a sight for these sore eyes! I was dreading a ride through the woods at night to bring you the news." Thaddeus smiled with relief, "the wolves have been restless all week! I would have been eaten I think." Even now the beasts could be heard in the distance, just inside the thick woods.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What news?"

"Lord Smythe has died this day," Thaddeus explained. "Lord Demetrious is seeing to his arrangements now."

Sebastian's heart stopped. He didn't think the Lord was _that_ ill! Moreover, the only father he'd ever known was now dead! His mouth fell open and for once he was a little lost as to his next move. Lord Smythe was supposed to be the one to grant custody of Kurt to Sebastian.

Kurt slipped off of Nightmare and stood back from where the two men were talking. He was hardly even paying attention to what was being said. His eyes were too busy wondering from place to place comparing the Manor Proper to the home Sebastian ran, wondering if this would be where he was to live when Demetrious came to get him.

"Shall I take the horse Master Sebastian?" Thaddeus looked as confused as Sebastian did.

"What? No." Taking the reins back fast he pulled the stable hand closer, "who saw us ride in?" Thaddeus looked as if he didn't know what to say, but the question was answered for him.

"Sebastard!" The booming voice was rich and deep. Demetrious. He was out of his riding clothes and dressed in more formal attire befitting a Lord in mourning. His long, black hair was unbraided and his hard, green eyes took in the entire scene before stepping forward. "Brother…" he smiled wickedly at Sebastian and pulled him into a one-armed hug. "And what have we here?" His gazed raked over Kurt far too long to be cordial. "Well well well…"

Kurt jumped a little at the third voice before he turned and looked at the new comer. He gulped at the way he was looking at him. He didn't like it one bit. He moved a little closer to Sebastian before looking away.

Demetrious was reaching a hand out to touch Kurt when Sebastian stepped between them fully, shielding Kurt's body with his own. "Brother…" Sebastian smiled, but it was no real smile, it was cat-like. "Our father has died? Why was I not told sooner?"

For a moment it looked as if Demetrious had been thrown off balance. "It was a quick death." He said recovering quickly, "I was unaware that he was ever your father, Bastard." Sebastian knew from his tone that Demetrious had a hand in the final moments of Lord Smythe's death.

"I am Lord Smythe now." He smiled a cocky little smile at Sebastian. "The question is, are you still loyal to Smythe Manor? To the Vale?"

"Of course." He lied, and subtly handed the reins of both horses to Kurt behind his back.

Kurt took the reins with a shaky hand as he looked at Demetrious then at Sebastian trying his best not to look too concerned. He led the horses to the water trough and started to brush Nightmare's mane, trying to carry a conversation with Thaddeaus.

"So tell me… brother… how is that I have three slaves marked for death that have escaped? My scout rode hard to tell me the trail leading from the North is laden with white duck feathers… all the way to your doorstep."

Sebastian looked confused. "Is that so? I hope you catch them. I've been doing your bidding all this time. I've hardly been to the Eastern Manor house." The yard was being cleared in record time and Thaddeus dropped the reins of the horses so he could slowly back away from the scene and from Kurt. Sebastian knew the man's tone well enough to know he was pissed.

"Yes... about that. I'll be taking my peace offering today. He looks sweet enough to eat. I'll train him myself." Demetrious winked, "I'll be sending someone to take care of you soon."

_Shit_. Take care of him? That was code for the Eastern Manor was about to become obsolete! Things were going from bad to worse quickly and no way could Sebastian allow Demetrious to take Kurt! Just no! With a subtle glance in Kurt's direction, he smiled tightly, "I can't let you do that brother. He's not ready."

"Are you really saying _no_ to me?" Demetrious smirked almost in disbelief and turned to face one of his men not far away. "He said no to me! Can you imagine?" The guard chuckled and Sebastian looked at Kurt with earnest eyes, waving a hand once imploring him to go before Demetrious turned back around.

I happened so fast, Sebastian didn't register that his throat was being grabbed until it was! Demetrious had both hands wrapped around his throat and was squeezing tight! "You don't know you know your place anymore Sebastard."

Kurt had been in a light conversation with Thaddeus when he saw the other man back off. He frowned and turned to see what was going on. He gulped and stepped towards the two men before seeing Sebastian wave him off.

He wanted to run, but his heart was telling him not to leave Sebastian. When he saw Demetrious grab Sebastian by the throat he gasped a hand flying to his mouth. He couldn't just stand there and let that happen. But he was frozen to the spot.

"I was going to burn you in your bed, but I think this is better. Don't you?" Demetrious bit out, still trying to choke the life out of the struggling Sebastian. He couldn't breathe and his face was turning red from the lack of circulation. "Say that again… brother!" Demetrious practically spit on Sebastian as he spoke.

Air was not coming easily, words were even more difficult, but Sebastian managed to choke out a few, "He's …not….yours…to take." Stepping hard on Demetrious' instep, Sebastian pushed against the bigger man with all of his body weight. The act freed his back from the wall long enough to draw a dagger the length of his forearm from the inside of his boot.

The only advantage Sebastian had in this situation was speed. He rolled forward fast and lunged upward, plunging the blade into Demetrious' thigh, missing the mark he wanted by half an inch.

Great! Instead of a fatal wound… now he had just pissed the bastard off! Demetrious was above him and came down hard on Sebastian's back, knocking the wind from his lungs and the blade from his hand. By the time Sebastian looked up to right himself, he was being socked hard across the jaw and his own blade was leveled at his throat.

Kurt stood staring at the scene before him. He was too scared to move and too stunned to say anything. Things were moving too fast! Before he knew it Sebastian was on the ground and Demetrious was on top of him! Kurt let out a shriek and moved to start tugging on Demetrious' shoulder.

"Get off him! Don't hurt him you oaf! Don't touch him! Don't touch him don't touch him! Don't TOUCH HIM!" He pounded on Demetrious' shoulder as well as tugging on his hair. He was never one to fight after all.

What in all the hells was Kurt doing? Whatever it was, it startled Demetrious enough that Sebastian could scramble away and regroup. He looked around. No way could they win this fight. Demetrious' men were already heading down from the walls to try and corral the situation.

Shaking Kurt off hard, Demetrious turned and grabbed the man's wrist jerking him forward. "Do you have a death wish slave?"

Kurt stumbled at the sudden action before feeling himself being pulled forward. His eyes widened and he looked up at Demetrious as he shook his head. "I..no sir."

He looked down at Kurt's wrist then, seeing the name there. Laughing he turned around, "twice in one week… Kill them both!" He bellowed.

Tears stung Kurt's eyes as the order was given to kill both himself and Sebastian. And in the next instant, something smacked Demetrious against the side of the head. The impact was so hard, it echoed off the stone walls.

The bag man fell over and Sebastian dropped the thick plank of wood he held in favor of retrieving his dagger. "Horses!" He screamed at Kurt. _His_ Destined moved quickly to Nightmare and climbed up.

There guards everywhere now and it didn't seem like riding out was even possible, especially as they were closing the heavy gate! That was when the distant howling of wolves got a great deal closer!

So close in fact that Sebastian could swear he saw the silhouettes of wolves along the walls and he _definitely_ saw wolves charging through the gates to attack the man there. What were the gods playing at? First ducks, and talking rats show up at his doorstep and now wolves were aiding their escape? That was far from reasonable!

Kurt looked around as tears fell down his face, he wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he wanted out. He closed his eyes as he felt Nightmare move. The sound of wolves howling got closer and he wanted to curl into himself. It was like a night terror. He just wanted to wake up and forget this ever happened.

Could Brittany talk to wolves as well? Was this her doing? She had called horses all the way from the Eastern Manor house to aid her in the North. This was certainly possible. When a large white wolf jumped over Sebastian's head to attack a swordsman who was closing in fast, he decided that it was best not to question Destiny!

Climbing up onto Killer, Sebastian wasn't about to question his luck anymore. If wolves were coming to his rescue, so be it! "Let's go!" He was talking more to the horse than to Kurt. It was pretty guaranteed that _his_ Destined didn't want to stay here and be executed.

.***.

**9e**

They rode through the gate with the sounds of wolves and men engaged in uneven combat. Sebastian could not even stop to appreciate what was happening. Something sharp and solid struck his back then… an arrow judging by the hot blood he could feel running down his spine and soaking his shirt. It stung badly, but there was no time to try and treat it.

They were being flanked on either side in the growing darkness and by wolves, he realized. What was more, they were no longer on the main trail. The wolves were herding them somewhere deep in the forest.

Kurt had his eyes closed the whole time, but as soon as they had left the grounds, he opened them and he gasped. The sight of his destined with an arrow in his back made the tears fall harder. He had to do something about it.

When they reached a cozy looking cottage, Kurt hopped off Nightmare and made his way over to Sebastian grabbing his hand and tugging. "Let me see your wound. NOW!"

"Easy," Sebastian tried to say but it came out as a grunt instead. The man practically fell from his horse. He felt so weak. "Stop touching me!" Sebastian flailed. Kurt was only going to hurt himself by helping Sebastian!

This part of the forest had a higher inner ceiling and taller trees. They were growing in a dense circle around a house that might otherwise be overlooked. The horses were, sweating and panting for air. The wolves had stopped too, if only to watch the spectacle of Sebastian fighting with Kurt. Or trying to. "I'm fine!" He stumbled.

Kurt glared at him and gave a single tug, pulling the arrow from his back. "Oh FUCK ME!" Sebastian cursed loudly. "Gods! That Hurt!"

"You are far from fine." Kurt cradled him. He shook his head as he continued to support Sebastian, not caring if his clothes got soaked with the other's blood, only caring that he was healing _his_ Destined.

The muted blue sparks of light between them got brighter and over the next few moments, Sebastian found he could breathe easier. He felt the wound in his back closing. It was a surreal experience that left him feeling mesmerized, he lifted a hand to Kurt's cheek, touching it there and illuminating both of their faces with a soft, blue light.

He swallowed hard, "why did you do that?" He asked caressing Kurt's cheek. "You could get hurt again."

"I did it because you saved my life. I don't want you dying on me." Kurt shrugged as he looked away, trying not to think about the feeling that Sebastian's touch brought to his chest. He took a deep breath as his vision blurred a little. He closed his eyes as he pulled Sebastian closer, keeping his eyes closed. "I can't have you dying on me."

Several starling realizations settled over Sebastian at once. Kurt's words drifted over him like a balm to his soul. Kurt had healed him. Kurt had defended him (Or tried to). Kurt _cared_ about him. Could he?

Everything about _his_ Destined called to him. Sebastian could not have Kurt this close to him and remain calm. The way Kurt felt, the way he smelled, his fingers against Sebastian's skin. Reaching up with his hand, he slid the back of his fingers along Kurt's jaw then to the back of the other man's head to thread fingers into the short hairs there. Tilting Kurt's face towards him, he parted his lips, intent on tasting something he thought he'd never have. Sebastian's eyes drifted shut…

Kurt watched as Sebastian's fingers moved along his face and around his neck. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the other man's breath on his lips. This was it, Sebastian was going to kiss him.

"As touching as this scene is… I'm about to vomit and your horse's need water," said a sharp, female voice.

Opening his eyes, Sebastian pulled back a fraction from Kurt and looked around skeptically. No one was there. "That wasn't a wolf was it?" He asked Kurt.

"I..no sir it's not." Kurt turned to look around, still holding Sebastian close. When his eyes landed on a girl with long black hair, Kurt blinked not exactly sure what to expect. "Umm who exactly are you?" Kurt asked the girl.

The answering rich laughter told Sebastian that he had not suddenly developed the ability to converse with animals. But the raven-haired beauty stepping in front of the wolf pack certainly had a way with them. She must have sent them. But why?

The sounds of men and hunting dogs pounding through the woods could be heard off in the distance. "Go." She whispered harshly to the largest wolf and just like that, half a dozen wolves darted off into the darkness on silent feet.

"It's alright. No one will find you here and you have to spend the night anyway. It's not safe to travel yet. There are Winter Wolves about after all." The woman said looking them over. Sebastian wanted to ask what Winter Wolves were doing this far South, but she seemed intent on studying their horses.

She petted each one easily and even Nightmare seemed to enjoy the attention. "Nightmare? Really? That's a terrible name." She looked over at Sebastian. "She doesn't like you."

"So I have been told." He stood and dusted himself off. "I'm Sebastian Smythe. This is Kurt Hummel. My Destined." He moved to help Kurt up with an apologetic look. Just when they were getting somewhere, they had been interrupted!

Kurt glared at the raven haired girl before leaning against Sebastian, standing close. It was stupid to think this time would be different when healing someone. But Sebastian was different. He was important. Wiping at his eyes he looked at the girl. "So are those wolves your friends? And again who are you?"

"In a way they are. I'm Santana." She barely smiled and looked over the two of them. "Take care of your horses. We'll eat and talk more inside." She laughed in Nightmare's direction. "She wants you to bathe." Santana wrinkled her nose and motioned to Sebastian. "She says you stink. And she's right." Turning, she walked inside her little home, shaking her head and laughing.


	10. Chapter 10, Rebellion

**a/n **When you take away Santana's easy and very modern way of speaking, she doesn't have that many great insults to throw around. We have done what we could in the framework of the verse.

**Warnings: **Mentions of violent death, blood, and other not so nice stuff, sexual tension and awkwardness.

.***.

**Destined Chapter 10, Rebellion**

"Do me a favor." Sebastian said leading the horses over to a small stream so they could drink. He began loosening the straps of the saddle and pulled the bags and the saddle from Killer's back.

Kurt swayed a little before looking over to Sebastian and nodded. "I..yea sure anything sir." He rubbed at his eyes as he tried to stay conscious. It was starting to become hard. He was emotionally drained as well as physically.

"Call me Sebastian." He said handing a brush to Kurt and motioning to his horse. He moved over to take Nightmare's saddle next. Santana hadn't put a guarantee on their safety, but if the guards found them this deep in the forest, a quick escape wasn't going to be the answer anyway. Besides, Santana had been right. The horses needed care… and Sebastian needed a bath.

"Sir is a title that subs use for me. Or Master. But that's not what I am to you Fire."

Kurt nodded a little as he rested against Nightmare his eyes closing as he listened to her breath. "okay si..I mean Sebastian." He slowly opened his eyes after a few minutes and started to brush the leaves out of Nightmares hair.

Moving into the stream, Sebastian stripped off his ruined shirt and began washing the blood out of it. He couldn't see the wound in his back, but he could feel that it had been healed. There was no pain. Throwing caution to the wind, he stripped off his boots, socks, and trousers as well, leaving him in a simple pair of black short that served as underwear. He waded into the water, downstream from the horses. He glanced over to see if Kurt was otherwise occupied and stripped those off as well.

Kurt kept himself busy with brushing Nightmare's mane, but when he heard the sounds of sloshing water, he knew Sebastian was getting into the stream. He shifted a little and closed his eyes, forcing himself to concentrate even more on the horses breathing. He just wanted to sleep.

"Are you alright to brush off Killer?" He called slogging out of the stream. He had rinsed off his clothes and would let them dry overnight. "Kurt? Sebastian dropped all of his wet gear. "Kurt!" He should have known! He should have _known_ that healing him would drain Kurt's energy! Dammit! Throwing his arms around Kurt, he gathered the man close feeling sparks of electricity travel between them, it was so bright and loud, it was audible.

"Come here Fire." He whispered and sat down on Nightmare's blanket, tugging Kurt with him.

Kurt took a deep breath as he pushed himself away from Nightmare and wobbled a little as he tried to make his way over to Killer. As soon as he did he felt his vision swirl it was obvious this whole healing thing had it's down side.

Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around him, Kurt blushed when he realized who was holding him and that the body behind him was completely naked. But the energy flowing between the two stopped him from caring.

As they settled on Nightmare's blanket, Kurt curled into Sebastian's arms. "M' sorry sir. I just wanted you to get better."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Sebastian whispered. "You have a gift." He whispered, touching Kurt's face before giving up and running a hand beneath Kurt's shirt to rest it directly on his stomach. "it has its drawbacks. But as long as you have me, I can heal you… in a way." Kurt's shirt glowed through with blue light where Sebastian was touching him. In the darkness and the quiet, it all seemed somehow more intimate than it had the first night Sebastian had done this.

"It gets brighter the more you need." He said quietly, "at least I think it does. It's how the dresser cracked in half that night you healed Nick." He ran his fingers over Kurt's skin softly. "I was so frightened for you; I striped us both and when I laid next to you, there was a surge of light, very much like lightning. It shot out from between us and cracked the wood right in half." He smiled softly, looking over Kurt's face. Gods, _his_ Destined was beautiful. "Then you made fun of me for it the next day."

Kurt curled tighter into Sebastian enjoying the warmth his touch brought. He closed his eyes and sighed a little before looking up at Sebastian. "I'm sorry for making fun of you si..Sebastian. I had no right to." He shook his head.

"I guess this whole thing is just messed up in a way, but I'm not used to being weak after doing this kind of stuff." He looked away. "I've always been able to heal, just not like this. So it's nothing new." He moved even closer to Sebastian, wanting as much contact as he could get.

"You could heal people before you met me?" That made sense in a way. Blaine could run fast before he met Sam. Brittany could talk to ducks and rats for gods knew how long. Maybe her Destined was Santana? But Santana seemed to have an affinity for predators, not fowl and rodents.

Kurt nodded as he looked up at Sebastian through heavy eyelids. "It was only small stuff though. Like cuts or bruises. But yes, I could." He rubbed at his eyes before shifting a little in Sebastian's lap.

Sliding his hand higher on Kurt's chest, he leaned down. The night made him feel so brave and Kurt was right there and everything about him was telling Sebastian that this boy was his and his alone! "Kurt." He said sneaking his hand out of the V in Kurt's shirt and putting a finger under his chin, "I want to try something." He spoke softly and leaned over, brushing his lips against Kurt's and marveling at the amount of light the sparks created there.

The small sting, followed by the flow of warmth between them, not to mention Sebastian's hot breath on his cheek made Kurt's breath catch in his throat. He closed his eyes and moved closer before pressing his lips against Sebastian's, leaning into the kiss. It was like his body was on fire and he didn't care one bit.

That first fleeting touch tasted so good and Kurt's breath was sweet, he tasted like spring. Sebastian pressed in further, groaning from the back of his throat at Kurt's response. His skin burned and their faces emitted a soft, blue glow. He swiped his tongue out tentatively over Kurt's bottom lip and hitched _his_ Destined up closer, feeling Kurt's arms wrap around his neck. As if they were made to do this.

Sebastian felt Kurt's surrender. His body pressed closer and Kurt melted into him. All those small movements and tiny intakes of breath held the promise of so much more, so much potential trust between them.

A small bolt of blue lightening shot out between them hitting the nearest tree the moment Sebastian deepened the kiss. The light and the noise that shot out between them had Sebastian breaking away to the follow the trajectory. A tall tree at the edge of the small clearing smoldered from a burn where the lightening had struck it.

Smiling, he turned back at Kurt. "Better?" He nuzzled along Kurt's cheek a moment, causing tiny sparks where they connected. "We should get you inside. After you eat you'll feel better. I don't want you passing out on me again. Not that I didn't enjoy holding you." He smirked, "or the bath I gave you the next morning."

Kurt looked over at the tree and then back at Sebastian blushing a deep red. He nodded as he looked at the ground. "Much. But I'm not very hungry." On impulse, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Sebastian's once more getting a pleasantly startled expression from the man before pulling away.

"Tired yes, hungry no." He blushed once more when he heard Sebastian mention the bath. "If I had known, I'd have smacked you."

"I believe you." Sebastian laughed, his lips still tingling from the kiss. The wolves were back. They had crept up silently and were simply watching the pair. Sebastian tensed a little before he remembered they weren't there to eat him and looked at each of them and gave them an exasperated look of, '_don't you have anything more interesting to do?' _But the wolves did not seem keen on answering.

"We should get you inside. Whatever Santana has to say, I want you to hear it." He missed Kurt's warmth the second he stood up and turned to pull fresh clothes from his travel bag.

Nightmare was looking at him curiously and Sebastian spread his arms out, "what? Nothing to say? I took a bath." This is what he'd been reduced to. Talking to animals! Brittany would be so proud.

Kurt shivered at the missing body heat as Sebastian stood up. He waited a few seconds before standing up himself and staring anywhere but at the other man. He waited until he was sure Sebastian was dressed before moving to take his hand. It was a hesitant gesture but it felt right. Sebastian rewarded him with a pleasantly surprised smirk.

The door was simple and wooden. Sebastian knocked on it, making it bounce a little so he pushed it open. "Santana?" The smell of bread and hot stew assaulted his senses and his stomach answered the call loudly.

"Finally! I thought the two of you got lost." She raised an eyebrow at them looking down at their joined hands. "Sit." Santana handed them each of a bowl of stew and bread that was so fresh just smelling it made his mouth water. "What color is it?" She asked from out of nowhere.

"What color is what?" Sebastian had let go of Kurt's hand so he could eat like it was his last meal.

Sebastian looked between them. "Your Mark. When you touch. There's a mark only the two of you can see. What color is it?"

Kurt didn't touch his food as he sat down next to Sebastian looking up at the raven haired girl. When he thought about it she looked like some sort of demon that was not to be messed with. Snorting a little at the thought Kurt shook his head before straightening up when Santana's eyes fell on him.

"And what are you laughing at Porcelain? It was a simple question." Kurt gulped before reaching for Sebastian's hand once more.

The subtle touch at his hand startled him at first. Kurt could be so gentle it was unsettling. "His name is Kurt…" Sebastian said absently. He was still thinking about Santana's question. "Is that what it is?" He asked looking at their joined hands where the small sparks of blue fire practically made their hands glow. That meant Kurt was still weak.

"It's blue," he said quietly. "It looks like a small lightning storm. My foreman in the East Manor, he and his Destined have a ball of purple fire that they pass between them." Looking at Santana he asked, "what about you?"

"What makes you think I have a Destined?"

"Because I've met her." Sebastian shrugged, eating with one hand and noting that Kurt hadn't touched his food. That was not good. _His_ Destined needed to eat.

Kurt's hand tightened around Sebastian's as he listened to the conversation. "Is that the harlot with the rat?" Sebastian chuckled an answer at that. His Fire was full of spunk.

Kurt turned to Santana and frowned. "you know I thought I didn't have a Destined until sir... I mean Sebastian came along. And he's right my name is Kurt."

At this Santana rolled her eyes "whatever you look like the whitest porcelain. Your Lover Boy can stuff it. I don't have one nor need one."

There was a delicate shift in Santana's facial expression. She was trying to be so defensive. That said everything Sebastian needed to know. So Brittany was hers, and they had yet to meet face to face. Good to know. But they were communicating somehow. They had to be. Watching her closely, Sebastian tested her with more information.

"She's pregnant. And an escaped slave. The same Lord you saved us from this afternoon had her locked in a cage."

Instead of answering, Santana moved angrily to the door then and opened it, letting a huge Winter Wolf in. The animal still had fresh blood on a patch of fur.

Kurt watched the two before shifting closer to Sebastian as the wolf was let in. He leaned into Sebastian and started to whisper. "Please don't push her. She looks as if she could kill. Just..please."

The animal sniffed the air eagerly and Sebastian pulled Kurt's bowl back to save it, watching as the wolf took a seat by the fire, next to Santana.

"This is Loen Hunter." She shrugged, "at least that's the closest translation I can come up with. "He's the pack alpha."

It wasn't like Sebastian wasn't listening. He was. But Kurt's words were still rolling through his mind. Kurt cared about him. Or at least Kurt didn't want to see him dead. It was a refreshing change from what he was used to.

Looking up he realized that both wolf and woman were expecting some sort of formal greeting. Sebastian kept eye contact with the Loen Hunter and spoke, "thank you for saving our lives. What is a Winter Wolf doing this far South?"

"Like I care?" Santana smirked at him with a mirror of his own facial expression. "His pack showed up a few days ago. He has a proposition for you." Santana said brushing off the question.

Sebastian raised a skeptical eyebrow, "a proposition? From a wolf?"

"A wolf who risked his life to save yours Lover Boy." The dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow with the remark.

Kurt gulped as the wolf settled, his eyes roaming between the two. He didn't like any of this one bit. He tried to concentrate on the two of them but really all he could concentrate was on the wolf eyeing his food.

Gently he pushed the food towards the wolf before looking at the girl. "What is it? And why us?"

The wolf titled its head and dove into Kurt's offered bowl while Santana rolled her eyes, seemingly not pleased that Kurt had rejected her food. "Whatever." She shook her head, and looked at Sebastian. "You're the new Lord of the Vale."

"That is ridiculous." Sebastian scoffed, trying not to be irritated that Kurt had just given food away to a wolf when he was still hungry!

"I'm an orphan from the South. I wasn't even born in the Vale. Kaland took me in as one of his bastards when I was t—ten years old." He glanced at Kurt. "My parents died in a fire." He explained quietly, "it was when the name showed up in black on my arm. It's… why I thought you were dead."

Kurt glanced at Sebastian then down at the table, his hand tightening even more. "It would make sense. I...I mean I had my soul signed away when I was five. It was as if I was dead already." He shrugged a little before frowning. "Wait isn't De..that monster the new Lord?"

"Demetrious?" Santana smiled a tight, vengeful little smile. "He won't live out the week." She looked at Sebastian then. "And you're going to help me kill him. I'd love to feed his balls to these wolves, but I'm not picky. There are other animals that can eat them as well."

"Really?" Sebastian raised his eye brows.

"Really," She nodded.

"Demetrious' days are numbered. Loen wants to help." Santana ignored everything else and gestured to the wolf. "They have no love for him in the North. But when you're Lord, you have to guarantee there will be no settlements and no humans that go beyond the Northern Stronghold."

"There aren't any now." Sebastian shrugged.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow, "he doesn't agree." When Sebastian gave Santana an exasperated look, she motioned to the wolf, "Hey Lover Boy, I'm just the translator. He's sitting right here, ask him yourself!"

"The only thing I'm going to do is take my Destined in the morning and get as far away from the Vale as I can. War is coming. Demetrious has a taste for blood and he won't stop." He offered an apologetic look towards Kurt. "I'm sorry. Not even Lyra is safe. Even with you here."

Kurt frowned at that and shook his head. "Bu..but my papa. I have to go home. I have to go home to my papa!" He stood and made his way to the door.

"You can kill and maim all you want! I'm going home to my papa!" He stopped as he reached the door tears filling his eyes. "I have to.." He didn't want to be around this, around death or much of anything. He didn't know how else to explain it. He had accepted being turned into a slave, but this, this was all too much!

This was unexpected. Kurt was upset and Sebastian was so connected to him in a fundamental way that Kurt freaking out made him uneasy as well. Getting up fast, he crossed the room to try pull his Destined into an embrace only to be rebuffed fast, "Kurt."

He whispered even though everyone including the wolf could hear him, "you can't go anywhere now. In the morning we'll ride out." He took a deep, shaky breath and soothed his thumb across Kurt's cheek. "I'm going to keep you safe. I swear it."

"Tell Loen I'm sorry." Sebastian said looking at Santana. "I'll help you kill him. But I'm no Lord of the Vale." That is, if he could figure out how, but they didn't need to know that! Demetrious deserved to die anyway.

Kurt looked at Sebastian with fear in his eyes. He didn't want this, he just wanted peace. That was the point of all of this wasn't it. He then looked at Santana who seemed to be having some kind of conversation with Loen, a smirk still splattered on her face.

That did it. He turned to look at Sebastian once more shaking his head. "No I want to go back home. If you're doing this, I want to go home to my papa."

The thought of being separated from the man after nearly a decade of feeling lost and empty was not pleasant, but Sebastian was no liar. The only way to keep Kurt safe now (if Kurt wasn't willing to simply run away with him), was to completely establish a new power structure.

It had to be now too. Every day that Demetrius had the title, his force of men would grow. Then it would be too late. Between the North and the Manor Proper he had maybe a hundred guards. They had to strike now, while he was small and before word got out that Kaland was dead.

"I told you, I'll take you at first light. We'll leave in the morning." Why didn't Kurt understand? What was more was the sting of knowing that Kurt didn't want Sebastian as much as Sebastian wanted Kurt. Fuck Destiny then in that case! Fuck her for showing him the peace he never knew he could have and then cruelly taking it away!

Kurt pushed the door open and started walking out, he didn't care if it was pitch black out, nor did he care if he was tired, he wanted to get home before anyone tried to look for him in Lyra.

As he started to move to where he thought the horses were he shouted back. "NO! I'm going now! I'm going now and I don't care if you follow!"

"Shit." Sebastian muttered under his breath. Santana and the wolf were looking at him with curious smirks on their faces. He ignored them. "Kurt!" He walked out and his voice echoed in the darkness. "Stop!" His jaw was clenched and he caught up with _his_ Destined, "you don't even know where you're going!"

Kurt stopped and turned, looking at Sebastian. "What? Do you think I care? I just want to get home to my papa! I can't lose him too! I just can't," he whispered the last part before making continuing his way to where he hoped the horses were.

"Dammit Kurt! Will you just… at least let me go with you! The others haven't gone far, we'll catch up to them. Jeff can get you at least halfway back home." Sebastian had never been so easily manipulated in his life! Here he was turning the world on its ear for one man. _His_ Destined, who didn't even want him!

Kurt stopped when he felt the heat of the horses. He reached out and bristled a little at the touch of hair under his fingers he didn't realize he was that close to them.

"If you're going to come then I'm leaving now." Kurt mounted the horse without really getting it ready not caring if it was Killer or Nightmare. He was determined to get home before word of what was going hit his village.

"You are insane!" Sebastian leapt out, practically tackling Kurt on the barebacked animal. "STOP AND LISTEN!" Sebastian didn't realize he had pinned the other man to the ground and straddling Kurt with his arms on Kurt's shoulders. "You can't just leave without a direction and this animal isn't even saddled! Be reasonable!"

Kurt looked up at Sebastian his head spinning as he tried to get up. He was stuck. Sebastian was slightly bigger than him and growing up as a baker didn't help much either. He groaned a little before shaking his head. "You don't understand! I HAVE to get back to Papa! I HAVE TO!" His voice was becoming panicked and he was shaking his head even more. "You just don't understand..."

Kurt was in full blown panic mode! Sebastian needed to do something fast! He was used to his trainees freaking out. Maybe this could be handled the same way? Leaning down fast, he kissed Kurt hard, capturing the other man's thumbs into his tight grip and forcing them above his head and hearing Kurt's little gasp of surprise. Or maybe he was trying to speak again. Who knew!

The act freed his other hand and he moved it downward to cup Kurt's crotch possessively, not to fondle put to put pressure on it, enough so Kurt would know he was there and that he was in control.

He forced his tongue into Kurt's mouth, more to keep him from complaining than to claim a passionate kiss. The goal was for Kurt to calm down, change his mindset. To submit to him, but the reaction it elicited in Sebastian was…unexpected.

The moment Kurt felt a hand on...Kurt gasped no one had _ever_ touched him there before. He started to panic even more, thrashing underneath Sebastian and receiving the harder press of the other's body as a reward. The more Sebastian kissed him _that_ way, the harder it was to resist.

The kiss slowly turned less claiming and more passion and there was a little moan of approval that escaped Sebastian's throat, a noise he could do nothing about. It was then that Sebastian realized… he was getting inappropriately hard. When he'd kissed Kurt before, even though he was naked and Kurt felt perfect in his arms, Sebastian's cock hadn't been involved in the matter.

But Sebastian had been a sub first and then trained as a master. He was simply used to things…a certain way. And Kurt's submission to him was intoxicating! He could _feel_ it. His cock rocketed to complete attention, becoming agonizingly and fully invested in the situation. _Shit_!

Kurt felt something between them that he had never felt before and he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling of what he could only assume was Sebastian's...well Kurt wasn't going to think that. But it was impossible not to as the man's cock was _right there_ and very distracting!

He squirmed and attempted to throw Sebastian off of him. As he did, he was pretty sure his knee made contact with Sebastian's crotch, because Sebastian cursed very loudly in his ear.

Maybe that was a good thing. He needed to get home after all. Not be on the ground, trying to figure out whether he liked the way it felt to be dominated or not!

The harsh contact had Sebastian letting go entirely, "You can wait five minutes while I saddle the damn horses!" He said harshly as he got up. Kurt had solved his problem rather quickly and now Sebastian wasn't aroused, he was just pissed off!

"I..Shut up. I just..just shut up okay!" He didn't know how else to explain his situation. Sure he was impatient, but it was obvious no one could see that Sebastian was going to be his first in a lot of things.

An amused chuckle caught Sebastian's attention then. Santana and her Winter Wolf had followed them out and had likely been watching. _Bitch_. "Problem My Lady?" The _My Lady_ part was said with a sneer. "I'm afraid we'll be taking our leave of you. Thank you for the hospitality."

"Oh we're coming with you." She nodded laughing again.

Instead of ridiculing Kurt's awkwardness, Sebastian kicked a bag of supplies over to him to be settled on his horse. It was a much better idea, he decided, to focus on Santana than what had just happened. He could revisit events between himself and his Destined later.

"Well I am so…glad you find me amusing!" Sebastian saddled Killer first and then moved to Nightmare. "I'm afraid the road is dangerous now. There are nearly a hundred men who think it's their job to terrorize the Vale. In a few days there will be more and they will move beyond the border. To Dalton, Lyra, Westerhaven. No one is safe. Aside from that…" Sebastian was fixing the straps on Nightmare and handed the reins to Kurt. "You seem to lack a mount." He tilted his head at Santana and smirked.

"Well. I hate to inform you of this Lover Boy, but you're horse has already agreed to carry me." She smiled pleasantly and Sebastian felt something hard, like a horse's rump, hit his back. In the next instant, he was flying through the air and hitting the ground hard! Santana laughed again, this time from the back of his horse!

"Bitch." He said out loud this time. Santana only laughed harder.

"Come on Lady Porcelain. Pick up your boyfriend unless you want him to walk out of the woods. I'd say I didn't care, but the two of you are a good source of entertainment."

Kurt looked away as he grabbed the bag and settled them on Nightmare bending over to pick up Sebastian. He still didn't want to think about what was happening nor did he want to think about what was going to happen when the two got a moment alone. "Can we just go please?"

Dusting himself off, Sebastian swung easily up onto Nightmare and held out a hand for Kurt. "Come on Fire. I'll keep you safe." There was a soft, sort of vulnerable smile on his face, but Kurt swung up on the horse without his help and shot Santana an impatient look.

"No need to give me that look Porcelain, we're going okay!"

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms as he looked at Sebastian. "Well then, let's go!"

.***.

To say that things were awkward would have been a gross understatement. As they rode through the almost pitch darkness flanked by the Winter Wolf pack Sebastian thought it a little strange that his horses hadn't spooked at being so close to such large predators. Neither horse seemed bothered, however. As if they had seen that sort of thing every day.

Santana and Brittany's abilities went beyond simple animal communication. They had to. He glanced at the wolves flanking them again, picking out Loen Hunter easily, leading the pack. Winter Wolves were larger than the grey wolves who normally inhabited the forest and kept to themselves. Loen Hunter was a stark white wolf save for the patch of dried blood on his left shoulder. The animal easily reached Sebastian's waist and that was saying something because he was a very tall man!

It was dark, so he let the reins go slack. Killer could see better than he could in the dark anyway. The slow pace and the blanket of night all around them gave Sebastian too much time to think though. He kept going back to the last hour or so with Kurt. Something had passed between them and now Kurt was quiet like a ghost behind making things even more uncomfortable. "Are you alright?" Sebastian dared to say after the first hour of charged silence.

Kurt shifted a little and felt his eyes drift close. His head fell forward and hit Sebastian's shoulder as he started to doze off. He felt the warmth spread through him like fire as he listened to the night's song all around them.

As he continued to doze didn't realize just how far they had gotten. When he heard Sebastian's voice, Kurt jumped a little and looked around. "Huh, I'm fine...jus' fine."

"Go back to sleep Fire." He whispered. The question in his mind of what was happening between himself and _his_ Destined plagued him though. He wanted to Kurt to stay and Kurt wanted to get out of the Vale. Selfishly it occurred to Sebastian that Kurt wasn't running from an impending invasion. It was him. The thought stung his chest as if it had been struck hard with the flat blade of a long sword. So much so that he caught himself rubbing the spot unconsciously.

They rode until thick smoke tickled his nostrils, scratching the back of his throat, and a bright orange light in the distance became clearer with each step. There were men shouting too and the sound of hoof beats from many horses was barreling towards them.

"Easy girl…" Sebastian tried to keep Killer steady but she danced and shorted uneasily as a dozen rider less horses ran by them.

The spooked horses didn't even stop for Santana's shouting and she steered her horse back to follow them. In the distance, the silhouette of a tall, thin figure was running towards them. As they neared, Sebastian saw the reflection of light off of a scrap of blonde hair. "Jeff!" Sebastian shouted and swung a long leg over Killer's neck so he could slide down. He ran at full speed through the trees, limbs slapping hard at his face. "Jeff!"

Kurt had fallen back asleep almost instantly. But smoke filling Kurt's lungs woke him up. He rubbed at his eyes and looked around, only to be greeted by smoke and orangish red flames. Coughing Kurt tried to stay on the Killer, but it was hard. She was freaking out and Sebastian was already off.

As they got closer to the Manor, Killer got even more spooked and reared up, striking his forelegs into an unseen foe in front of him. The act threw Kurt off the animal's back and onto the ground.

Landing with a shriek, he looked around, trying his best to keep his eyes focused on the direction Sebastian had gone. It was proving easier said than done, however as thick smoke hovered in the air as Kurt stood up and made slow progress towards the orange light. Just as he stepped into the clearing, he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him back into the woods…

"Jeff!" Sebastian could think of nothing else in this moment and he didn't want to hear the truth of what he already knew. "What's happening!"

"Men came… just after we left and set the Manor on fire! All of it." He wiped soot from his face, making it look even more smudged, Jeff shook his head fast as if trying to clear some terrible memory. "They locked the staff in the kitchen… and let them burn! I managed to free the horses. But… them…I didn't get there… I tried!" He shook his head fast again. "We can't stay here! If they see you, they'll kill you Sebastian!"

"The others?" His eyes were wide.

"Hiding. Nick's with them." Jeff was holding onto his chest as if it pained him to breathe.

"Let's go! Come on. Demetrious' men could still be in the woods. Tell the others, we'll meet up on the road to the Evan's farm. There's a stream there…Jeff!" He shook his friend's shoulders. Jeff was still looking at burning Manor with a pained, mournful expression. "Tell Nick! Tell him now!" Jeff nodded and Sebastian wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist, supporting him back the way he'd come from.

"We have problems Lover Boy." Santana said trotting up, holding a rider less Killer by one rein. She'd managed to charm three of the horses and they were following her at a fair distance.

Sebastian's heart stopped. He looked to Killer and Killer's empty saddle. "Where is he?"

"They took him." She said quickly. "It was too fast! We have to go Sebastian, they are looking for all of you!"

Sebastian suddenly felt as if his chest had cracked in half. He drew in two gulps of air before screaming, "NO!" To the top of his lungs. "No!" He walked deeper into the woods, "I will hunt you the fuck down Demetrious Smtyhe! Do you hear me! You are a dead man!"

"I don't think the entire heard you Sebastian," Santana shook her head and made a wide gesture. "Could you say that a little louder?"

"Where are your gods dammed wolves woman?" Sebastian rounded on Santana, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You said you didn't want them." She shrugged a shoulder.

Sebastian was beyond irritated by now, "call them back!" He snapped.

"Are you saying you're ready to be Lord of the Vale?"

"I'm ready to do whatever it takes to get my Destined back. And I need every warm body I can get. So call him back. I'll lead your gods dammed rebellion." He said through clenched teeth.

"Sebastian!" It was Jeff already seated on Killer's back. "Men are still in the woods! We have to go! You can't help him here." Jeff slapped Sebastian hard when it looked as if the man might run blindly in to the night. "Demetrious has the advantage! We have to go!" The next morning, Sebastian would not remember climbing into Killer and hanging onto Jeff for dear life as they rode away.


	11. Chapter 11, War

**a/n *minor spoiler alert* **_I would have called this chapter "The Mark of Shadow" if it wasn't the major arc of the story. Alas. Much like in the show, Mike and Tina do not get their due. For the record, they can be thought of 'Shadow Dancers'. Their shadows do things for them and it makes it look like they have telekinesis. They don't. People simply cannot see their shadow. The next update will come before Friday of Next week. _

_.***._

**Warnings: **_Angst, blood, violence, forced sexual situations, George Orwellian Animal Farm rebellion, cliffhanger warning_

**Destined, Chapter 11, War **

Yet another loud _crack_ echoed through the trees scaring birds perched there into flight. Puck let the two halves of a thick tree trunk he had just broken in half fall to the ground with a thud. He grinned overly proud of himself.

"Maybe you should do that again. I don't think they heard you over in the enemy camp well enough." Quinn was scowling at him with her arms crossed.

"You want a place to sit don't you Baby?" He pushed the heavy logs into place like bench seats on either side of the fire. "You should make yourself useful and go hunt me some eggs." Sweat broke out on his forehead from the effort of trying to break one of the logs in half again.

"No eggs." Brittany said firmly walking towards the fire with two handfuls of berries. She sat on ground in front of a log and began counting out berries carefully.

Puck was still wrestling with a small piece of wood. "I need more juice." His eye flicked to Quinn. "Touch me."

"Go jump in the lake." She replied sneering at him distastefully.

"Can't." He shook his head smirking, "it's full of ducks." Quinn looked as if he would have argued the point that he could, in fact, still jump in it, but riders approaching them through the trees halted further discussion on the matter.

"Jeff's back." Brittany said abandoning her berry project. She and Nick, who was always so silent he was easily overlooked, both stood and moved in the direction of the sound. Several rider less horses came through the trees first, followed by two tired-looking black mares.

Nick and Jeff led the horses away as soon as Santana and Sebastian climbed down. What followed was a long, awkward silence and Sebastian wouldn't have noticed it, but everyone was sort of frozen and standing there looking at each other. Santana and Brittany stood several feet apart, not speaking, simply staring.

"Pretty." Brittany said lifting her hand, with her fingers spread wide and marveling at something only she and Santana could see. "It's like a red spider's web." She smiled, "but with no bugs to get stuck in your teeth."

"No Destined huh?" Sebastian whispered behind Santana, breaking her concentration. She glared at him. "Come on. We need to talk." Sebastian said walking over to the fire.

"I don't see that we anything to talk about." Puck said tossing some sticks into the fire and making it larger than it needed to be. "It's over. Demetrious is too busy ass-fucking the Vale and the border territories to care where we are. I'm taking one of those horses. Quinn and me are riding out of here. I'm not stopping until I see the ocean. Come one Babe." He started walking only to look back and realize that Quinn had moved to stand next to Sebastian.

"I'm not leaving." She said stubbornly.

Puck advanced on her purposefully. "I'll carry your ass if I have to…" Sebastian was there instantly, stepping between them, a long dagger in each hand.

"I don't think so." Sebastian said calmly, but firmly, "she may be your Destined, but she has her will. If she wants to stay or go, that's her choice to make. She didn't free herself from Demetrious to become a slave for you."

"I have a sword." Puck glared at him as he drew it off his back and leveled it at Sebastian's throat. "And I'm stronger than you."

"And I'm fast." Sebastian smirked, "would you like to find out how brain beats brawn?"

"Stop!" Santana walked forward, putting a hand out to each of them. "This is idiotic. And it's not getting us anywhere."

"The seven of us against a hundred trained soldiers? We're as good as dead." Puck said looking at Quinn. His blade was still out, but it was pointed towards the ground. The posturing was over. "And who put you in charge?" He glanced Santana.

The reply came from a dozen wolves that had crept up behind Puck in a semi-circle. "They did." Her smile was deceptively sweet.

"Hi!" The new voice was so jovial and out of place that it had every single head, including the wolves, turning in its direction. "I'm sorry I'm late! We were hiding Sam's family and I thought it might be helpful to bring breakfast." It was Blaine Anderson with a fresh sheen of sweat on his face from running. He was dressed from head to toe in a deep forest green outfit. "I have some bread and cheese and I managed to get a small wine skin."

Every person in the camp was staring at Blaine with a partially open mouth. Holding up one hand and smiling, he waved, "hello again Sebastian." Blaine was completely oblivious to the tension that he'd interrupted. "Sam's coming. We met some people on the road and he's helping them." Blaine sat down on one of the logs and found himself eye-level with a large, white Winter Wolf. "Neat! Whose dog?"

"How did you…get here?" Sebastian said confused as he approached the fire.

"They found us on the road last night." Jeff explained. "They are both so fast."

"And green." Brittany added sitting fearlessly between a black and a grey wolf who were about a third of the alpha's size. She began idly petting one of them. "When they run, they have a green ribbon that follows them."

"It's the color of our mark," Blaine nodded eagerly and began tearing the bread into thirds. "Sam thought it was a good idea to wear green so when we run, other people can see it too."

"That's all really great." Puck said flatly as he grabbed a piece of bread. "So there's nine of us now…" he waved the sword a bit in his hand and pointed towards Nick and Jeff who were with the horses, "this sword, those daggers and whatever those two weirdoes are carrying represent every weapon we have to go against a hundred soldiers and Demetrious…who I might add, wants most of us dead. Offer still stands for running away."

"Like cowards." Quinn remarked.

"Like survivors." Puck said and moved to put his sword away only have it slip out of his hand, as if taken by an invisible opponent. "What the…" Sebastian's daggers had flown from his hands as well and all three blades spun together in a small circle before flying fast towards a thick tree and sticking there in a straight line.

Puck and Sebastian looked at one another with identical questioning expressions before another new voice got their attention. "Numbers don't matter. Fighting is like a dance. You use what you have to your advantage." The voice was male and Sebastian turned his head to find three new people standing just outside the circle they'd made. "I'm Mike." He was tall and thin with a kind expression on his face, "this is my wife Tina."

The dark-haired woman behind him simply nodded a hello and Sam stepped forward, dressed in an identical outfit to Blaine's. "Sorry. They were lost and we got to talking…"

"And you brought strangers into camp," Puck said rolling his eyes.

"You were the one complaining that there are only seven of us." Sebastian smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Now we have eleven." He looked at Mike and Sam. "If you are here to help."

Mike nodded. "Our home was burned last night."

Sebastian nodded his understanding and sat down on one of the logs adjacent to Loen Hunter. "Hello again." Sebastian nodded to the wolf. "I'm glad you decided to help. I won't forget our agreement." His smile tightened. "If we win." Picking up a partially burned stick, he began drawing in the dirt and speaking in earnest, taking note of every skill, and bit of contributing information they had.

It was nice to be able to focus on a common goal with all of them and Sebastian dared to allow himself hope. Hope that Kurt was unharmed. The shimmering blue on his wrist told Sebastian _his_ Destined was still alive. They had to act fast though and strike before Demetrious would expect it. The clock was ticking.

.***.

_**11b**_

_Through Kurt's Eyes: _

The last thing Kurt remembered was a pair of arms pulling him back into the woods. He didn't know how long he was out for but when he woke up, Kurt was tied to a rather huge bed like the one in Sebastian's room…_Sebastian_. The thought of _his_ destined made his heartache and his stomach churn. He reminded himself he had been the one to demand they leave in the middle of the night. That he was going to end up like this no matter what. Kurt looked around and sighed as he accepted the fact that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He closed his eyes and dozed off, his mind wondering what Sebastian was doing and who he was with. When he woke up, it was screaming Sebastian's name.

There was a dark chuckle from somewhere nearby and Kurt's breathing picked up. He closed his eyes tightly wishing that the laugh had come from Sebastian not the man who had him now. If he was right, it was that Demetrius fellow. The person in the shadows came out and hovered over Kurt. He gulped as Demetrius ran a hand through Kurt's hair before sitting down, a demonic like smile on his face.

"You know I don't know why I wanted to kill such a beauty like you. Maybe it was because Sebastard is your Destined. But you're such a pretty little thing. I think I may break you in myself."

Those words alone made Kurt shiver and looked away before feeling Demetrius on top of him. Kurt let out a grunt before looking up into the eyes of the man who was probably going to kill him like he had with all his other slaves. The feeling of the man's hands on his body felt so wrong.

Kurt closed his eyes waiting for something to happen, waiting for the man to enter him or something. But before anything could happen a burly looking man entered the tent and stood upright as if nothing was going on. Demetrius ignored the man as he started to grind against Kurt, his hands running over the smaller boy's chest.

"Speak!" Demetrius demanded as he slid a hand between the two bodies and started to stroke Kurt, his eyes looking up to the soldier.

"Sir! We're under attack!" Demetrius stopped his movements and looked up at the soldier. His eyes were practically nothing but flames as he looked at the soldier, his hand gripping tighter on Kurt's member.

"How the hell did that happen?! It's the middle of the day!" He rutted against Kurt in anger as he tried to think. "Fuck! Gather our men and get ready to attack. I don't have time for this." He looked down at Kurt who was silently crying. "You know if I could I'd fuck you right now." He leaned down and pressed his lips roughly against Kurt's before giving his member another tug. "But when I kill Sebastard I'll come back and break you in right and proper."

Kurt shivered and looked away as he felt Demetrius get off him and leave. He was left to his thoughts and to wonder what was happening.

.***.

**11c**

An angry and irritated Demetrious followed his newly promoted Captain of the Guard to the West side of the camp. Demetrious grumbled, "Kaland Smythe's body is not even cold yet. His enemy's couldn't have traveled this far. Not this soon." He spat the name of his dead father out and looked to the horizon. There was nothing there. Not one enemy soldier. Nothing but grass over a quiet rolling hill. "Explain yourself Captain. And fast."

The Captain stuttered. "There was a rock. A big one. It' rolled right into camp." He pointed to a downed tent. "And none of the patrols have checked in."

Demetrious blinked, unimpressed before lashing out and gripping the Captain hard by the throat. "You disturbed me. For a rock." The Captain couldn't answer, he merely pointed toward the hills, where the other soldiers were looking.

Where it had previously been empty, a woman stood there. She had long blonde hair and was dressed in a simple white shift. She waved, lifting her hand and curling her fingers in timidly. "Brittany." Demetrious growled. "Kill that bitch. Now!"

Six of his men ran towards her with weapons drawn while the rest of Demetrius' men laughed and placed bets on who would actually kill her. When the men reached the top of the hill, they saw Brittany back up and disappear, followed by the men. The soldiers came right back, however, running the opposite direction this time, back towards the camp. That delighted Demetrious' men even more and they laughed and pointed… until they realized what the men were running from.

Brittany was back at the top of the hill. She raised her arms and from behind her flowed an ocean of white feathers. _Ducks_. Where before there had been fifty or so who followed her from the North, now there were several hundred. They flew over her head and towards the soldiers with intent, leaving a barrage of white feathers behind and making so much noise that the men could hardly hear one another over the incessant squawking. While it was true enough that a handful of ducks could do little more than irritate the men, the sheer numbers they presented was poised to cause a real problem!

"Fuck. Me." The Captain whispered and then turned to his men, "archers! Take as many down as you can! We'll have duck for dinner for the next week!" Most of the men laughed at the strange attack. He tapped his master archer on the shoulder, "shoot that bitch." He pointed at Brittany still standing at the top of the hill. The archers notched arrows and took aim.

If they had been paying attention, they would have seen Mike and Tina flanking the ducks and watching the archers with absolute concentration. If they could see the couple's mark, they would have marveled at the pair of shadows, floating over them and spreading thin and wide like a shield. They would not have wondered why half of their arrows dropped out of the sky and the master archer's bow was taken from him entirely.

What was more, if the ducks approaching and diving at them hadn't been so loud, they would have heard the screams of the guards on the opposite side of camp. They would have been more prepared for the Winter Wolves who attacked them from behind fast and without mercy.

.***.

On the East end of Demetrious' camp, Sam and Blaine were moving so fast, they were hardly recognizable outside the green ribbons that flowed after them as they moved through the entire camp, opening every gate, loosening every saddle, and setting the horses free. Moving behind them after the coast was deemed clear, was Quinn and Nick, peeking into every tent and making their way towards the largest one in the center of camp.

.***.

The battle on the West end of camp looked positively bizarre from a distance. "Have they found him yet?" Sebastian asked Jeff impatiently.

"Not yet." Jeff shook his head.

All three men had weapons drawn, but it was Puck who seemed the most eager. "This is craziest thing I've ever seen. Those damn ducks aren't going to last. We'll lose the advantage. Fuck this, I'm going in!"

"HOLD!" Sebastian put a hand on Puck's shoulder, "the moment we know Kurt is safe, we go. Not before." He wasn't about to risk _his_ Destined, not again.

.***.

Quinn pulled the flap of the main tent aside. At first glance, there appeared to be no one. Walking towards the back, an extra flap could be seen that separated a strategy room from something that resembled a bed chamber. "Kurt?" She said walking into the room. A guard wrapped an arm around her neck from behind, attempting to choke her. Quinn threw her weight forward, flipping him over her head as if he weighed nothing at all. The guard landed on the opposite side of the tent with a hard thud.

Nick was behind her then and she simply looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you think it was just Puck who was strong? Not all of us need to be exhibitionists." She addressed the man on the bed again. "Kurt?"

.***.

**11d**

_Through Kurt's eyes:_

Kurt was dozing when the shouts woke him. He attempted to sit up, but remembered that he was tied, stuck to a bed that wasn't even his. Tears filled his eyes as he listened to the sounds around him. It sounded like the camp had gone to hell. He shrunk into himself as he heard the sounds of people being slaughtered. He could only hope that it was Demetrius' men and not Sebastian's.

The guard in the room was staring at him as if he were just another piece of meat. Kurt gulped and looked away, only to perk up at the sound of a familiar voice. What was her name? He frowned in thought; the only one he could remember was Brittany. He sighed a little before attempting to sit up once more. It was probably the hardest thing to do; he was going to make sure any and all ropes were burned later! Of course that was just him being, well him.

Kurt looked up when he heard his name, only to realize that the blonde that seemed to always be all over Sebastian was there with Nick. "Nick! Oh thank goodness! I…" Tears started to fill Kurt's eyes as he watched Nick start to work on untying his feet.

Quinn looked Kurt over before untying his hands, Nick helped him sit up, it was then Kurt pulled Nick into a hug. "Is Sebastian okay? What's going on? Please tell me this isn't an awful battle scene where all of our men are dead." Kurt was rambling but he had so much to ask and so little time.

Quinn rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder before smiling. "Let's just get you out of here and then we can talk okay. It's obviously not safe."

Kurt turned and glared at Quinn. "And who are you to tell me what to do?" Kurt looked at Nick wanting some kind of answers, but Nick only stood up, pulling Kurt with him. Kurt sighed and followed Nick, keeping his hand in Nick's. Every once in a while he would throw a glare at Quinn.

Once they were out of the tent, Kurt gasped. It really was one of those gruesome battle scenes. Sort of. But there were no men involved. "Please tell me Sebastian is alright." He looked between the two who just lead Kurt towards the forest.

Shouting, followed by several of Demetrius' men came running towards them. It was all a blur and once again Kurt found himself separated from everyone else, but maybe that would give him a chance to find Sebastian. Nodding to himself, telling himself he was going to be a man and prove he didn't need saving, Kurt made his way around the edge of the camp, hoping to catch sight of Sebastian.

.***.

"They found him!" Jeff snapped his head towards Sebastian. "They're getting him out now."

"Fucking finally!" Puck spat out. "Can we attack now or what?"

"Yes." Sebastian growled, "try not to get killed." The three of them slipped into the shower of white feathers fighting in a wide triangle at first and wading through the strangest battlefield Sebastian had ever seen.

Sebastian's first opponent was a man with a Captain's mark on his cloak. He dodged the swipe of the long sword easily and danced in, spinning left and sinking one dagger into the man's throat over his collarbone. The Captain was dead before Sebastian removed his blade.

"Sebastard!" Demetrious pulled his sword from the body of a large, black wolf. "You're still using those little daggers brother!" He walked leveled his blood-covered blade at Sebastian. "Don't you know how to use a man's weapon?"

"I have nothing to compensate for." Sebastian spat and threw one of his long daggers end over end at Demetrious' head, narrowly missing the big man. "You on the other hand. Need a long sword to overcome your lack of skill."

Demetrious walked in a slow half circle around Sebastian who mirrored the other's posture, "I owe you for my leg wound."

"And I owe you for stealing _my_ Destined." The odds did not seem to be in Sebastian's favor. He had one long dagger now against a larger opponent with a very big sword. Plus, Demetrious was stronger by a lot. Sebastian would have to be quick.

"Oh yes. That sweet thing." Demetrious sneered. "He didn't even cry out for you as I fucked him."

"Lies."

"He begged to stay with me. Even now he waits for me on his back."

Sebastian didn't answer the taunt, instead he faked left and rolled forward, lashing out at Demetrious, trying to bring a quick end to the fight. The predictable maneuver was not enough to take a man like Demetrious by surprise. He swung fast in an arc, aiming for Sebastian's head making Sebastian fall back fast to narrowly avoid the blow.

Clearly, his one dagger wasn't enough to defend and attack! Scooping up the sword of the fallen Captain, Sebastian deflected yet another slash of Demetrious' sword. He kept advancing, trying to keep Sebastian off his feet, but Sebastian was fast in a fight. Kicking out hard with his boot, he made sharp contact with Demetrious' knee, giving him just enough time to scramble up and back. Demetrious kept advancing on him with relentless swipes of his blade, keeping pressure on Sebastian to defend.

He would lose like this, he realized. So Sebastian opted for higher ground and danced backward in wide steps, taunting his angry opponent to follow. Near the top of the hill Sebastian finally gained a small advantage of higher ground over his opponent. Demetrious recognized it too because he growled and charged Sebastian, swiping out hard enough to knock the long sword from Sebastian's hand!

There was no hope of recovering it, not at the velocity Demetrious was heading at him and leveling another swipe, this one at his head. Instead, Sebastian charged right back. Dodging right at the last second to miss the business end of Demetrious' blade. The two embraced in a kind close combat and Sebastian used the momentum to throw them both over the hill. They rolled down together, disappearing on the opposite side.

.***.

**11e**

Kurt had been searching, dodging falling bodies as he scanned the battle field for Sebastian. When he finally found _his_ Destined, he was in the middle of a battle with Demetrius. Kurt gasped as he started to take off for the two fighting. It was utter chaos and all Kurt could think about was getting to Sebastian.

He was stopped by some guy with horrid stripe of hair. "Hey what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Quinn?"

Kurt looked the guy over and scowled. "Don't touch me! I have to get to Sebastian." Kurt threw the guy off him before taking off once more. He lost sight of Sebastian and cried out in frustration. He turned in a circle, his eyes going everywhere. He stopped when they landed on Sebastian and Demetrius rolling down a hill.

.***.

Sebastian hit his back hard. Once. Twice. Three times as he rolled down the uneven hill in a dead lock with Demetrious who refused to let go of him. The moment they stopped, Sebastian realized too late he was beneath Demetrious and the other man was rearing back, hitting Sebastian hard in the face with the hilt of his sword to free it from close quarters.

In the next instant, Demetrious was stabbing down hard and skewering Sebastian to the ground like a bug! Demetrious snarled and twisted the blade when he realized he'd stabbed Sebastian's flank instead of his chest. "You're too fast for your own good. Now you get to die slowly!" He looked at Sebastian who was trembling and fighting for the will to keep his faculties. "What is it Sebastard? You have nothing to say!"

"What…do you think… of my little daggers… now…" He looked down and Demetrious followed his gaze to the long blade buried deep beneath his ribs. Sebastian kicked the hilt of the blade with the last of his strength and sent a blood spilling from Demetrious' mouth. The big man was dead before he hit the ground and Sebastian's head fell back exhausted.

.*** .

The rest was like slow motion, Demetrius' blade going into Sebastian and then Sebastian killing Demetrius. Kurt felt the tears welling in his eyes as he stumbled along trying to get to Sebastian before it was too late. He couldn't lose Sebastian, not after all this!

Once Kurt got to _his_ Destined, he collapsed and pulled Sebastian into his arms, tears falling down his cheeks. "Why is it I'm always saving you?" His voice was strained as he held Sebastian close, his tears falling hard. "You can't just die you know. You can't leave me!" He closed his eyes as the blue light surrounded them.

"Not after the hell you've put me through. You just can't! I haven't gotten to call you half the things I wanted to..." Kurt let out a choked laugh as he caressed Sebastian's face looking down at him. He looked like he was about to die and his breathing was uneven and shallow. Kurt looked at the name on his wrist and slowly it was turning black.

"No! No I won't lose you." He pulled Sebastian closer and held him tighter. "You can't leave me." He started to press kisses against Sebastian's face. "Please don't leave me?"

A soft sob escaped him as he realized his vision was blurring. It was the same signs that whatever gift it was he had, was working, he was being drained of energy. This time though, his chest tightened and he started to gasp as if someone were choking him.

Grabbing Sebastian's hand he squeezed it. "Please...I love you." It was the last thing Kurt said before passing out, the blue light still surrounding them.


	12. Chapter 12, Waking Up

**a/n The next three chapters are done and will come out very close to one another. I hate waiting to see what's going to happen next in a fic, I assume everyone else hates waiting as well. I expect there will be a total of five chapters before the story is done. Thank you to anyone who has left comments constructive or otherwise and thanks for reading! Also thanks again to Technicolor Dreams for giving Kurt a voice. **

**Destined, Chapter 12 Waking up**

The white smoke surrounding Sebastian wasn't a surprise this time. This was where he had ended up once before when he'd lost consciousness. With Kurt when he had managed to heal Nick so effectively. Sebastian had slept with Kurt in his arms for hours and then Kurt had slept another full day alone before he woke up.

This time was different. Kurt had healed Sebastian, he remembered that much. He had felt the blade being pushed out of his body as his wound repaired itself from the inside out. The sweet relief he'd felt as the pain disappeared was crystal clear in his mind because it made him feel selfish. Because he knew what would happen.

There were consequences that went along with Kurt healing. It drained him of energy and even though Sebastian acted like a recharging mechanism for his Destined, the flow of energy back into Kurt wasn't fast enough. Not with just skin to skin contact. It had occurred to Sebastian that there were other things he could do, but fucking Kurt while he was asleep was not something Sebastian thought he could get through. Ever.

He walked along the same path until he reached the water again. In the dream they'd shared last time, this is where he found Kurt. This time, he found only his reflection in the water. Could Kurt be awake already? Was he here alone?

Kurt had felt the pain before it even hit. He was surrounded by white smoke, something that seemed familiar and he tried to find his way through it, panic rising in his chest, his whole body was still on fire from healing Sebastian.

As he moved through the smoke, he came to a small lake. He looked around realizing he was alone. He sighed and stripped his clothes off, he needed the pain to stop and the water was tempting. He slipped into the water, going under, swimming the length of the lake and coming back to the edge. The cold water only helped a little as he surfaced and gasped with just the slightest inhale of breath.

Sebastian was staring down at the water. How long was he under the water to not even realize that Sebastian had come to the clearing? Sebastian was blinking at him as if he was imagining things and in the next instant came crashing into the water, not bothering with his clothes.

He tugged Kurt closer fast, practically crushing the other against his body. "You saved my life." He whispered harshly cradling Kurt's head. "You could have been killed…"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian as soon as the other was in the water, tears pouring down his face. "Well I couldn't just leave you to die." He let out a soft laugh.

"Not after saving your life before." He shook his head and sighed. "Not after what you did for me." Kurt ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair before sighing. "You're not dead...right?"

"I don't think so." Sebastian replied resting his forehead against Kurt's, his heart pounding so hard Kurt could feel it. "At least I hope not." Hands slid easily along Kurt's bare lower. "You have no idea how frightened I was that I would lose you." He kissed Kurt's cheek and let his lips linger there. "I need the chance to prove I can love you Kurt."

Kurt's hand moved to caress Sebastian's face as tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't lose Sebastian and it was obvious Sebastian hadn't heard what Kurt had said before he passed out. He let out a soft sigh before running a hand through Sebastian's hair. "I already know you love me Sebastian."

The words washed over Sebastian and back and Kurt felt so completely perfect in Sebastian's arms it made his heart ache to hold him for real, outside of this place. "I do." He choked out, hugging Kurt close, whimpering a little. He kissed Kurt almost desperately. Words were not coming easily to him. Not when his throat was closing up.

With shaky breath, he _felt_ himself fading before he saw it. "Please come back to me?" Reaching his hand up out of the water, he grabbed for Kurt's face. It was as if he wasn't solid. Had Kurt even heard him?

Kurt looked at Sebastian and frowned a little. What had he just said? He looked around and everything was starting to get fuzzy, he looked at Sebastian and he was almost see through. Tears filled his eyes as he reached out to the other man and tried to hold onto him.

This wasn't happening. Sebastian was shaking his head fast and mouthing words and Kurt was getting farther and farther away. He tried to hang onto sleep, but it was no use. He opened his eyes. He was in a large bedroom with wide windows and red curtains. The Manor Proper. Reaching next to him, he knew Kurt was there, and still asleep.

Wrapping an arm around _his_ Destined's waist, he pulled Kurt closer willing himself back to the land between being alive and being dead, back to where he could tell Kurt how he felt and beg _his_ Destined to be with him. Always.

Slowly things began to dawn on him. He was Lord of The Vale now. Wasn't he? If he were being honest, Sebastian wasn't sure how he felt about that. Brittany was pregnant with Demetrious' child. There had to be a loophole somewhere or an arrangement that could be made and Sebastian could pass the mantle of leadership off when Brittany's child came of age.

All those thoughts shattered the second Sebastian rolled over and hit a solid lump in the bed. _Kurt_. "Fire." He whispered and pulled his Destined closer, making sure Kurt was alright. When his fingertips slid across Kurt's skin, the blue light was so muted it was almost nonexistent.

"Sebastian." It was Jeff standing at the door, making him jump a little.

"I take it we won?" Sebastian said sitting up and rubbing the heel of his hand over his eye.

"We did. With Demetrious dead the rest was easy. Most of the men surrendered. There was… speculation that you and Kurt were dead too, but." He smiled tightly, "most of us knew better. Quinn has been taking care of you."

That explained a great deal. Sebastian's hair was combed in a way he would never wear it and he and Kurt both wore white shifts. He moved out of the bed and ripped it off only to toss it on the floor, leaving him in a pair of simple underwear. "Are we under attack yet?" He asked casually settling Kurt in the middle of the bed and arranging his pillows.

"Not yet. Most of the Landholders are backing you. They hated Demetrious and they like the Smythe cousins less. But you should address them." Jeff shifted uncomfortably.

"What makes you think I want to leave this room?" Sebastian looked at his friend. He knew Jeff too well. "What are you not telling me?"

"Your supporters… they started sending Peace Offerings." Jeff Blushed. "Some of them claim they have been trained to your," he coughed, "specific needs."

That was laughable. Sebastian didn't have specific needs per say. He'd done what he to do in order to survive. That was over now. "You are fucking joking." He said shaking his head.

An hour later, he was standing in front of a dozen young men and women looking to him expectantly. "Fuck, you weren't joking." He muttered to Jeff before stepping forward and smiling at the group. "I'm afraid there's been a bit if a mix-up. I haven't asked for Peace Offerings and I don't plan to. Please feel free to head back to your villages and tell your leaders that Indentured Servitude is no longer smiled upon in the Vale. But please." He smirked, "tell them next time write a letter. Or perhaps a fruit basket."

The would-be slaves looked almost disappointed and confused. "What are you all still standing here for? You don't belong to anyone. Go!"

Sebastian spent the rest of the day getting the feel for the Manor Proper and meeting some of the more skilled craftsmen there. He sat with Jeff until late in the afternoon making plans for a Traders Marketplace in the Vale.

That night he took his meal in his room and took care of Kurt. He lay in bed wrapped around the other man for hours before falling asleep willing himself to invade Kurt's dreams again. Maybe he could talk _his_ Destined into waking up? It was no use. Kurt slept deeply through the night and Sebastian was forced to leave him again in the morning because the Vale required constant attention.

"You lost track of time." Jeff said knocking on the door to what was now Sebastian's study.

"I wanted to finish this before I did anything else." Sebastian added a sheet of yellow paper to a larger stack. "I'm writing the Landholders."

"It's a good idea," Jeff nodded, "most of them will be upset that you sent the Peace Offering's back. They might think you are weak."

"Well Puck is my new Captain of the Guard. Santana and Brittany are still here. I assume they have access to the same abilities that won us the battle in the first place. I wish I could have talked Blaine and Sam into staying before they both ran off." He shrugged, "and the quiet one. Mike? He and his wife are still here." Sebastian put the Smythe seal at the bottom of his last letter. "I feel sorry for the ambitious person who tries to attack the Vale."

Jeff didn't seem to be paying attention; he was staring off into the distance. Probably talking to Nick who was somewhere on the other side of the Manor. "Are you even listening?" He snapped his fingers, "Jeff!"

"What? Oh." He blushed, "Sebastian…something has happened."

Sebastian stood up so fast; he knocked a bottle of ink over on the desk and a stack of papers. "Shit!" He didn't even look at Jeff as he tried to salvage his work. "Out with it!"

"Kurt's awake. Or at least they are pretty sure he is." Jeff explained nervously. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he abandoned his project to walk at full speed towards his quarters.

"Sebastian wait!" But the man only picked the pace up and began running. Sebastian threw open his chamber door and realized… "He's gone." Jeff put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and Sebastian shrugged it off to enter the room and look around. "I'm sorry Sebastian."

There was no sign that Kurt had ever been there or planned on coming back. After everything they'd been through! _His_ Destined was gone. Free. Just like everyone else in the Vale. "Has anyone seen him? Where he went?"

"There was a caravan who rode out early in the day. He might have gone with them if he was traveling…"

"To Lyra." They both said together. Kurt had gone home. He'd left just as he wanted to from the first day Sebastian met him. Only now… he'd taken Sebastian's heart with him. Sebastian stayed quiet a long time, letting the sting of rejection settle over him. When he finally moved out of the room his jaw was set in a hard line and his face was a complete mask.

"Where are you going?" Jeff looked confused. "Don't you want to go after him?"

"I have work to do." Sebastian grumbled his answer, "have the made turn that room out."

He slept in his study that night. And the night after that. And the night after that… During the day he threw himself into restoring life in the Vale and creating opportunities where none existed. The more work he did, the less he thought about Kurt and the empty space in his heart that the man had filled up so effortlessly.

Santana had proven herself exceedingly helpful in the reconstruction, setting disputes with a no-nonsense way of doing things. She'd been so helpful in fact that Sebastian made plans to rebuild the Eastern Stronghold and put Jeff in charge of it. It would be named Sterling Manor when it was finished.

"I asked for tea an hour ago!" He grumbled to one of the staff as she passed by. "Where is it!" Sebastian was busy drawing the new, impassable border to the North. Mike and Tina were excellent candidates to run it and understood the pact they had with the Winter Wolves. He'd send them out immediately as Smythe North was in complete disarray.

At night, when Sebastian felt exhausted enough to sleep, but he didn't go back to his chamber. It was the last place he'd seen Kurt and as foolish as it sounded, he didn't want to sleep there without _his_ Destined.

.***.


	13. Chapter 13, Deception

**a/n Thanks to Technicolor Dreams for doing the majority of this chapter! **

**Warnings: A wild Harmony appears! **

**Destined Chapter 13, Deception**

Kurt wasn't sure if he was floating or just lying there, surrounded by white. But it was annoying. The last person he had seen before the fog swallowed whole had been Sebastian. Now he was just floating in the fog, nothing but silence consumed him. Kurt tried to let out a scream but nothing was coming.

He stopped when he heard a tinkling laugh. Kurt turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw his mother coming towards him. She sat down next to Kurt. She ran a hand through his hair before kissing his forehead. "Sweetie we don't have much time, but I want you to know, you need to be happy. This Sebastian fellow, he makes you happy doesn't he?"

Kurt looked up at his mother with teary eyes nodding. He curled into her and wrapped his arms around her. "But I miss papa." It was the only thing that came out of his mouth before his mother continued to talk.

"Then you should go visit your father sweetie. But make sure you let your Destined know. Breaking the heart of your Destined is not something you want to do." Kurt nodded as tears started to fall down his face. He was sick of crying, sick of all of this pain. He looked up at his mother and watched as she faded.

The next time he opened his eyes he was in a bed inside a bedroom. His breathing picked up and he tried to remember what had happened. He didn't want to be back with Demetrius. But that impossible wasn't it? Demetrious was dead. Slowly he climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. At least he wasn't tied to the bed. Kurt hovered over the desk in the room as he thought about writing a letter, letting Sebastian know where he was going, his mother's words running through his head. He bit his lip before looking out the window. Knowing Sebastian, he wouldn't let this go; he would fight Kurt tooth and nail.

Letting out a sigh, Kurt gathered a few clothes and made his way out of the bedroom, he tried to avoid people as much as he could. He wanted this to be a quiet affair. When he got to the gates he saw a small caravan getting ready to leave. Hesitantly he approached them nibbling his lip.

"Excuse me, may I ask where you're headed?" The baby blue eyed girl that was loading the clothes onto the covered wagon. Kurt looked away hating that he was talking to gypsies.

"We're headed home to Lyra. Need a ride handsome?" Baby Blues looked Kurt over before jabbing a thumb to the wagon. "We have plenty of room. One of the dancers just bowed out. You'd be a great addition."

Kurt shook his head and sighed. "I only need a ride to the village by the sea, the one just by boarder of Lyra." Kurt's voice was barely a whisper as he looked at the ground. "I need to get home to my papa."

The girl nodded and hopped onto the covered wagon. "Then get in sweet cheeks, you're asking the right girl. The name's Harmony by the way and you are?"

Kurt climbed up onto the wagon and looked up at the Manor as it started to fade just like Sebastian in his dream. "Porcelain..you can just call me Porcelain."

The ride from there on out was quiet; no one spoke to Kurt like they knew who he was. He continued to stare out the back of the wagon, his knees to his chest, his mind wandering from one extreme to the next. He had dozed on and off through the trip. It was nice to know he wasn't going to be disturbed or they weren't stopping. It was a two day ride and nothing but silence.

When they finally arrived, Kurt's eyes lit up. He heard a soft laugh from Harmony as she looked over at him. "This is first emotion I've seen from you since you got on board!" She nudged him before hopping off the wagon to unload. "If you need us doll face we'll be on the edge of town."

Kurt gave her a quick hug before gathering his clothes and making his way into town. As he did, there were whispers and points. This was a small village after all, and Kurt was supposed to be gone. He kept his head high and his mouth in a thin line. He knew the villagers didn't expect him to ever return home.

As he approached the Hummel Bakery his mouth turned into a frown, it was open and buzzing with people. Kurt stopped and watched as a bubbly brunette and a giant bumbling man moved around the shop, smiling at each other. What did he expect? Did he think his father was just going to give up the shop, leave it closed? He took a deep breath and made his way into the shop. The villagers in the shop stopped talking and turned to look at him. He looked around and frowned. "Where's my papa?"

The bubbly brunette turned and looked at Kurt with wide eyes before turning and running into the back to get Burt Hummel. It was deathly silent as Kurt waited for his father to come out. When he did there was definitely tension in the air. Kurt looked upon the elder Hummel with tears in his eyes. Letting out a breath of air, Kurt whispered "Papa" before running to his father and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "Papa I've missed you so much."

Burt Hummel hugged his son tightly as he started to cry. "I thought I'd lost you for good Kurt." He looked at his son before pulling him into a hug once more. "Tell me you're home for good." Kurt pulled away and sighed as he wiped at his own tears. "I wish I could papa, but I..I came home to tell you I've found my Destined."

The looks on everyone's faces spoke volumes. Kurt had been the one that was rumored to be unmarked for the rest of his life. He looked around at the villagers staring at him. He then looked at his papa. "Papa did you sell the bakery?"

Burt shook his head and looked at the bumbling giant and the bubbly brunette. "Actually I started seeing someone and.." He looked away and sighed. "I've let her son and his wife take over since you were thought to be a slave."

Kurt gave a slow nod before looking at the pair before looking at his papa. "You do know what's happened right?" Kurt saw that most of the people were confused. "There was a rebellion. I seemed to be the center of it. Well sort of. My…my trainer of sorts ended up being my Destined. It was awful. I lost track of time, papa I was determined to get back to you, but he wanted it otherwise. He's now the Lord of Vale."

Kurt looked away a look of pain crossing his face. And his father knew him way too well because in the next moment he was asking, "Kurt did you leave without telling him where you were going?"

Kurt nodded as he looked up at his father. "I couldn't do it Papa. I just..I know he would've told me not to go. I had to make sure you were okay!" His voice cracked as he felt himself on the verge of tears.

"Papa I had to see you, know you were okay..know…just I had to." He pushed past his father and made his way into the kitchen. He just sat in there, not moving as his father made his way into the kitchen and tried to comfort him.

It wasn't long before Kurt was being lead into his childhood home and he curled up in his bed. He was tired and he could feel sleep consuming him. Maybe leaving wasn't such a smart idea. Once he was asleep and didn't seem to wake easily, Burt Hummel started to write a letter to the Lord of Vale, concern and love for his son, filling him.

.***.

**13b**

**A Letter to the Lord of the Vale: **

_To the new Lord Smythe,_

_I'm not sure how to put this, but my son, you're Destined has ended up back home here in Lyra. He is safe, but I am concerned because he has only been here a day and has been sleeping since he arrived. I need to know if he his sick or something happened. I also need to let you know that I will be making him return to you as soon as he is certain that I am happy. I need him to be happy too and frankly right now he seems pretty miserable. _

_Sincerely  
Burt Hummel _

.***.

**A Letter to Burt Hummel: **

_Dear Mr. Hummel. _

_I am entrusting this letter to my right hand here in the Vale, because in the wrong hands this could be a serious detriment to Kurt's life. Your son has to be kept away from people, especially sick or injured people. He heals them naturally. It's something in his energy. He will recover faster if he's with me, but I didn't ask him to leave me. He left on his own. If he is sleeping, do not go near him unless you have to and even then, just one person. Otherwise he will wake up in about 1-3 days. I hope that helps. For what it's worth I have outlawed skin trading in the Vale and I never would have aided this rebellion if it hadn't of been for your son. I love him with all my heart, but if he wishes to stay with you, I would honor that. I want Kurt to be happy. Even if it means I never see him again. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Sebastian Smythe of the Vale _

.***.

**13c, Back in the Vale**

"You asked for tea." It was Quinn at the door with a shaky tray.

"I ask for tea every night at this time. What's your point?" Sebastian folded the letter from Burt Hummel and set it aside. He held a red wax stick over a candle, melting it and sealed his reply. He would send Jeff out immediately.

Burt's letter went back inside his desk. He had read it so many times, trying to glean more information from it, but there was none to be had. "You can put it here." Sebastian cleared off a spot for the tray. "I'll be headed to bed soon."

Quinn has chosen to stay and run the Manor House the way she thought it needed to be run. Sebastian would never have a wife to speak of and _his_ Destined might never return, so he was happy to give Quinn the job. Every night, she would bring his tea and every night he would take it and dismiss her though it was obvious she wanted to stay, or wanted more. Who knew. She had all the authority she wanted. There wasn't one staff member in the house who didn't answer to her. One would think she'd be happy at that.

Puck was busy with the guard and organizing patrols or handling other duties that fit his title. After the battle, he and Sebastian had become weirdly loyal to one another. Sebastian guessed it had something to do with shedding blood together that makes brothers out of enemies. Puck loved Quinn in his odd way too, but Quinn rejected him almost daily. Just as Sebastian rejected Quinn and none of them wanted to talk about it outright.

"This will be exactly what you need. And." She smiled and Sebastian had to admit she was unfairly pretty. "You should rest. You need to appear strong when the Landholders arrive."

"I'll keep that in mind." There was something else there. Some yearning behind her eyes. "Thank you. For the tea. You don't have to do this."

"I could do more for you." She said walking forward and moving around the desk easily. "If you'd let me."

If it hadn't been obvious what Quinn wanted before, it certainly was now. "Quinn…"

"I know. You love Kurt." She shrugged as if she didn't care. "What's that?" She pointed to the letter Sebastian had just sealed.

"Oh…" He looked down at the letter, grateful for the change of subject. "Kurt went back to Lyra. This is a letter to his father. I'll send Jeff out with it in the morning."

"Why don't you let me give it to him now?" Quinn smiled sweetly. "I'm going that way. You can rest easy." Sebastian turned the letter over in his hand, not really wanting to relinquish it. "It's alright. You can trust me. You have to start letting other people take care of you Sebastian. You can't do this on your own."

Sebastian sighed, "I suppose that's true." He handed the letter over. "Please tell him that it's for Mr. Hummel's eyes only. He is to put directly into the hands of Kurt's father."

"Of course." Her green eyes roamed over Sebastian's features before she turned to go. "Sebastian? I know how you feel about him. And if he never comes back. I'll still be here."

Sebastian slept in his office again that night and the next and the next.

.***.

**13d In Lyra**

It had only been a few days since Kurt had returned home and yet he was still in his room sound asleep. This was starting to concern the elder Hummel. He had sent out the letter the first day and had hoped that a return letter would've gotten here by now.

With a sigh, Burt Hummel made his way into Kurt's bedroom with dinner, hoping that Kurt would be awake. As he entered the room, he nearly dropped the bowl when he saw Kurt sitting up and staring out of his tiny window. Rushing over to his son he sat down and pulled him into a hug. "Kurt! I was so worried about you. I thought you were sick!"

Kurt looked up at his father, his eyes practically lifeless and his skin much paler than usual. He pulled away from the hug as he reached for the bowl. "No papa, I'm not sick, just tired." It was barely a whisper as Kurt spoke. The look of concern didn't go unnoticed either.

Kurt slowly started to eat as he went back to staring out the window. "Papa how long have I been sleeping?" Kurt glanced at his father before looking back at the window. "Three maybe four day, why son?"

Kurt gave a small shrug before looking down at his hands. "I..I was just wondering." He took as deep a breath as he could before moving further away from his dad as he could. It was like being near his father was making him sleepier. Something was off with his father and he could tell. Maybe his dad was sick, either way, being around his dad just wasn't good for him.

**.***.**

**Meanwhile…**

Jeff looked at Nick before looking at dirty blonde in front of them and sighing. "Are you sure? I mean have you seen the way he's been lately?"

Quinn nodded and shoved the letter into their hands. She had waited as long as she could before breeching the subject with them. "Look it's obvious Kurt doesn't actually love Lord Sebastian like we do. He was probably going to run away to begin with. Before talk of a rebellion even started." Quinn rolled her eyes a little before continuing.

"The Rebellion and being Sebastian's Destined just gave him a chance to play with our Lord's heart. So now that he's gone, he's not going to come back. I saw him right before he left. I didn't want to say anything though, because.." She paused for a more dramatic effect. "Well you know the rumor mills, I didn't want people getting it back to Sebastian. Either way, the guy just left and told me while leaving he didn't love Sebastian and was getting out of here to return to some other man back in his town. Kind of harsh huh?"

The look Jeff and Nick shared was skeptical but they both nodded. "Alright then what do you want us to do?" Nick held the letter to his chest as if it were his life.

"You disappear for a few days, then burn the letter. Come back and say that they got the letter and he can only go from there. Or something like it." Quinn waved her hand in the air before turning and walking off a little bounce in her step.

Both Jeff and Nick looked at each other before doing as they were told, they wanted Sebastian to be happy and if that meant making Sebastian forget about Kurt, then so be it.


	14. Chapter 14, Homecoming

**a/n **The next update won't be until after August 20th. But very good things will be happening then.Thank you for reading!

**Warnings: **Fluff with sprinkles of angst

**Destined, Chapter 14, Homecoming **

It had been well over a week since the letter was burned and the way Quinn was acting it was as if she were _Queen_ of the Manor. The house staff was positively miserable and Nick and Jeff couldn't stand it. It was a mutual decision to set out for Lyra in search of Kurt. Neither of them had read the letter, but there had to something they could do to right the wrong that had been done.

The journey was short and surprisingly enough, the village was quaint and very Kurt-like. When they started asking around for a Kurt, they were pointed in the direction of a small bakery. Nick's eyes lit up at the sight, the two hadn't exactly eaten properly in the past two days and if Kurt was there, then maybe they could get something decent.

Quickly making their way into the bustling shop, they looked around and spotted Kurt moving slowly as if he were overtired. He looked like death warmed over. Jeff frowned and moved forward until he was in Kurt's path. "Kurt?"

Kurt jumped a little as he looked up at the sound of his name. Not many had talked to him since he decided to get out of bed a few days before. When his eyes met with Jeff's he smiled brightly, "Jeff!" He moved the few feet to hug other blonde man, "I..what are you doing here?"

Jeff wrapped his arms around Kurt for a second before stepping back and looking him over closely. "We came to talk to you. Because you never came back." It wasn't exactly a lie, but Nick's _tsk tsk tsk _of disapprovalechoed inside his head anyway.

Kurt frowned a little before ushering them into the kitchens. "I didn't come back because I wanted to make sure my papa was okay."

Jeff looked at Kurt expectantly. "And is he?"

"I suppose he is." Kurt shrugged a little before looking at the back door as if Burt might appear out of thin air.

"Is that why you look like death?" Nick asked innocently.

Well that was unfair. Kurt always took pride in his appearance. He had been exhausted and drained, but that was no reason to be cruel. He frowned and shook his head. "No, I don't know why I look like this."

"Will you come back with us? We need you back, Sebastian needs you." Jeff looked at Nick who nodded. "Quinn is practically throwing herself at him."

Kurt frowned at this and crossed his arms, a strange territorial feeling welling up inside him. "That Harlot will not have her way."

"Then come back!" Nick and Jeff said together.

"I can't!"

Throwing his hands in the air, Jeff looked at Nick, who only frowned. "Look Kurt, we can't _make_ you come back. Sebastian's outlawed skin trade, but, he loves you and you obviously love him. He's thrown himself into his work. He's not going to come rescue you because he thinks this is what you want. Any time I ask about you, he says the same thing. _If you wanted to be with him, you wouldn't have left. _ You have to come back on your own."

Jeff scrubbed a hand through his blonde hair that was getting far too long, "I've known Sebastian a long time and he stops at nothing when he sets a goal, but he's also a stubborn fool when it comes to a contest of wills, which he thinks this is."

They were at a clear standstill. Jeff gave Kurt one more look before grabbing Nick's hand and leaving. Kurt sighed a little as he slumped against the table and rubbed his face. Did Sebastian really think this was what he wanted? Was it? The answer seemed clear in that moment.

Pushing off the table, Kurt moved to the back door and made his way into his childhood home. He scribbled a quick note, letting his family know he was leaving. He then made his way to where the gypsies had set up on the outskirts of the village. The baby-blue eyed gypsy, Harmony was there. He smiled at her and she seemed pleased to see him. "Can I get a ride?"

Harmony looked Kurt over and nodded. "Course you can sweetie. Where to?"

"The Vale of course. Manor Proper." The name had Harmony looking him over and smirking.

"Going back to your Destined huh? Back to Lord Sebastian?"

"How did you know…"

"Gypsies know." She shrugged as if that explained everything. "Also I read it on your arm when you weren't looking." She winked, "you are really going?"

Kurt nodded before crossing his arms a tad defensively. "Am I going to have to go alone?"

"Not in that condition no."

"Good."

"Then let's go sweetie." She giggled a little and helped settle him into her caravan. "I love a good romance! This will be almost as good as the play I'm staring in!"

"You are staring in a play?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Not yet. It needs to be written first. But rest assured, it will be heavily based on the god of Destiny and involve the portrayal of someone you might know."

.***.

**14b, In the Manor**

"I was beginning to wonder of you'd forgotten about me." Sebastian said and he actually smiled a little as Quinn walked in with his evening tea.

"That's not possible." She smiled pleasantly at him and set the tray down. "I had the kitchen add a few cookies this time."

"Trying to fatten me up or get on my good side?"

"Would you believe both?" Quinn chuckled glanced over at Sebastian's bedroll in the corner. "You're still sleeping in the office?"

There was an exasperated sigh and Sebastian rubbed a hand over his face, "I am. And it's murder on my back. So tonight… that changes."

"How so?"

"I'm going back to my room." Sebastian shrugged. "To my bed. I have to face it sometime." There was a sadness around his eyes that would probably never go away and Sebastian felt exhausted. He had far too much responsibility for one man and the heart-sick feeling still hadn't faded. Perhaps learning to live with it would be the best approach. It was either that or leave for Lyra himself admits the rebuilding of everything Demetrious destroyed and beg Kurt to come back. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about it every single day.

"Oh." Quinn nodded sagely in understanding. "Well. We all have to move forward right?" She smiled at him again, "I have a feeling you won't be sleeping alone for long." There wasn't time to try and guess the hidden meaning behind that statement because Quinn was walking away with a knowing smirk on her face.

.***.

**14c **

Kurt and Harmony rode in silence, Kurt drifting in and out of sleep as his head lolled against the girls shoulder. It wasn't as comfortable as when he had done it with Sebastian, but it had been a faster choice than riding alone.

The pair were on their second day of travel and only a few hours out from the Manor Proper. Harmony stopped her horse and gently turned to wake Kurt.

"Sweetie I have to let you off here, I have to return to Lyra, but I'll leave you with a dagger, its holster, and some food. You've not much further to go."

Kurt rubbed his eyes as he slid off the horse and looked up at Harmony, watching as she unlaced the dagger and its holster from her ankle and handed it down to Kurt. He looked at it in his and before tying it around his waist before leaning up on his tiptoes and hugging the blue eyed girl tightly.

"Thank you Baby Blues.." He pulled away and giggled a little at the look on Harmony's face. "You have beautiful baby blue eyes. And I feel bad but I can't remember your name, so I'm calling you that."

A wide smile formed on Harmony's face before ruffling Kurt's hair. "Porcelain you're adorable. Don't sweat it; we'll cross paths again. Perhaps when my family is reenacting the great shift of power in the Vale and the romance that started it all." Her eyes were a little dreamy as she spoke and then picked the reins up as if she hadn't been watching a play in her mind moments before. Harmony clicked the hoses into motion and started off, leaving Kurt to continue on his own.

Kurt gulped as he looked at the setting sun, hoping he was going the right way. He tightened his holster and headed in the direction he thought Manor Proper was. As the trees started to thin out, Kurt looked up a small smile forming on his lips. He was finally able to see the majestic Manor in the near distance. Picking up his pace, Kurt's heart felt lighter and he felt himself feeling better, less tired. He saw the guards at the gate and nibbled his lip, hoping he would be able to get in unnoticed.

As he moved towards them, he grinned, it looked like the guard was asleep. He slipped by and into the Manor, moving through the main house quietly in order to avoid the staff. It was all vaguely familiar and Kurt retraced the steps he'd taken when he'd left until finally he stood in front of Sebastian's room, his hand hovering over the door knob.

He gulped and pushed the door open, stopping when he saw Quinn lying on the bed as if she belonged there!

A scowl quickly formed on Kurt's face and anger bubbled up in his chest. "What in the hell do you think you're doing in _**my**_ Destined's bed?" With his hands on his hips Kurt stomped further into the room, only to notice Quinn wasn't wearing much.

Paling Kurt stormed forward, forgetting that he wasn't feeling good at all. He tackled Quinn and pulled the dagger Harmony had given him on her, holding it to her throat. "YOU HARLOT! YOU UGLY HARLOT!" His voice was shrill as he screamed, holding the dagger he didn't know how to use.

All he could see was red. All he could think about was Sebastian and Quinn having sex in the bed he had woken up in! How could that happen! Sebastian loved him. He promised that to him!

Quinn let out a laugh as she gave Kurt a simple push that threw him to the floor. "You had to come back didn't you? You had to come back and give him hope? He's already heartbroken because of you! Do you want to kill him too? That's what you'll do because you've left him, you'll just leave again. And then he'll die from his broken heart." She smirked, "Unlike you I'm loyal. I can and will love him until I die."

Kurt lunged at Quinn and started throwing punches and pulling her hair, trying to get at as much of her as he could. "You're a foul harlot who will shag anything that moves. You're power hungry! You slut! Keep your hands off _**my**_ Destined!"

Quinn screamed and started calling for the guards. She wasn't going to have Kurt take Sebastian back. She threw Kurt off her and cut her own dressing gown, before slashing her cheek and throwing the dagger at Kurt. "GUARDS GUARDS HELP! SOMEONES TRYING TO KILL ME!"

.***.

The house was fairly quiet and Sebastian wondered if anyone would judge him harshly for moving forward. That thought made him huff. Sebastian was anything but a quitter and even though the Landholder's meeting was fast approaching and he had so much more work to do, letting Kurt go was simply not an option. He would leave at first light for Lyra and tell no one. If Kurt was really rejecting him, he'd have to reject Sebastian to his face.

That was when he heard the screams. Running as fast as he could, he entered his chamber only to find Kurt and Quinn both looking frazzled and a dagger Sebastian didn't recognize on the floor near Kurt. Two guards and Puck moved in right behind him.

In any other circumstance, Sebastian would have been angry and yelling, but Kurt was there. _His_ Destined was right in front of him and the rest of the world might as well not exist.

"What are you doing here?" He said stepping forward and falling to the floor. He didn't see anything else. Not Puck and the confused guards, not the smirk on Quinn's face as she tried to have Kurt arrested, and not the spark of white lightening that cracked between the estranged couple as Quinn got too close. Nothing else mattered.

Kurt started to cry and flung himself at the Sebastian. "I...I came back." He looked up into Sebastian's face, his voice barely a whisper, his arms hanging loosely around Sebastian's neck.

The crack of electricity that their skin made when it touched had the guards covering their ears all over again and muttering superstitious nonsense about dark forces. Not that he even noticed. Kurt was weak, Sebastian could feel it. He gathered the other man up in his arms. "Get Quinn out of here Captain." Sebastian said not looking anywhere but Kurt. He'd try and work out what Quinn was doing in his room later, though he already had a good idea.

It felt so incredibly good to have Kurt in his arms again, like he wasn't dead anymore. "We'll deal with this later. And Puck?" Sebastian did turn his head then. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"You heard him Sweetheart." Puck winked at Quinn who scowled in return. It didn't look like she was going to leave willingly with Puck until he scooped her up and threw her easily over his shoulder. Puck dismissed the guards and looked to Sebastian. "Anything else?"

"Stand with me tomorrow when they arrive?" It was a serious question. Puck could say no, but Sebastian needed all of his strength in the next few days and that included Puck.

"You got it." He winked and smacked Quinn playfully on the ass before walking out of the room, letting the door close to the sound of her renewed complaints.

"You are weak." Sebastian said as he turned his attention back to Kurt. It wasn't a question. Kurt was weak. "Why did you leave me?" Sebastian pressed his forehead against Kurt's. "After you saved me, I thought we had an understanding."

Once they were alone, Kurt shifted and looked at his Destined and sniffled. "I told you, I had to see my papa, know he was okay." He moved and nuzzled Sebastian's neck. "I...something was wrong with him. That's why I'm so weak. I couldn't tell him I can heal people. That I couldn't be around him."

So that was it. Kurt's father was sick and it was keeping Kurt weak with the continued effort to heal him. But if that was true then… "you didn't get my letter." It wasn't a question either. "If you had, your father would have told you. He wrote to me, you know. He said he wanted you to be happy."

Making a mental note to beat the crap out of a certain trusted advisor and one telepathic dark-haired groomsman, Sebastian ran fingers along Kurt's jaw before grabbing a handful of his hair. It was rougher than he'd meant it to be, but that could hardly be helped with his emotions raw and exposed as they were. "I missed you…" He breathed, "so much." He pressed in for a kiss, whimpering with approval at the taste.

Kurt shook his head as he wrapped his arms tighter around Sebastian's neck, nuzzling it. "I didn't even know papa wrote you...But I probably wouldn't have come back this soon if Jeff and Nick hadn't of come to tell me what you'd been doing." He tilted his head a little to look at Sebastian with watery eyes.

"Sebastian, I didn't mean to just leave you, but I had to know. I was afraid you stop me again." He stopped when Sebastian pressed in for a kiss, a small moan escaping him at the feel of _his_ Destined's lips.

"No…shhh. You were right. I would forbid you to go and then I would have begged you to stay. The way I'll do now. I won't lose you again." Sebastian tried in vain to stop kissing Kurt. The little sparks of blue electricity were brighter than usual. "You've been weak too long. Let me help you? Just let me help you. We'll figure out the rest later." Picking up Kurt bridal style, he carried him to the bed.

"You'll sleep in my arms. No arguments." He said setting Kurt down gently and then laughed. "I haven't been in this room since you left." He removed his shirt and boots and tugged at Kurt's boots. "You must have come to this room to find me and found Quinn instead. I'm sorry for that." He dropped the clothes in a pile on the bench.

"It's my fault. She wanted to run the Manor and I let her. In her mind, that meant she needed to solidify her position by bedding me." He shrugged, "tonight was the first night she was brave enough to do anything about it." Sitting on the side of the bed next to Kurt, he leaned over and kissed Kurt softly, opening his mouth to suck at Kurt's bottom lip and breathe him in a little. He hummed, "you've had a rough journey?"

"Not really." Kurt watched Sebastian take care of him with a strange fond expression and Sebastian had to admit it felt amazing to be around his fated partner. Like he was whole again.

"You must be tired…" he shut his eyes as Kurt's lips tracked a path down and then up the curve of his neck. The attention was amazing and the little jolts of electricity running through his body at the tender little touches were addictive.

"Not really." Kurt said as he continued to kiss Sebastian, snuggling closely to him as his eyes drifted closed. "Sebastian I don't want to sleep again. I want you to hold me...to love me." He swallowed thickly before looking up at him.

"I love you Sebastian." He ran a hand through his hair before kissing him deeply.

All other thoughts chased themselves out of Sebastian's head the second he felt Kurt's lips on his. He wanted this. He wanted it so badly it made his chest ache. Hearing words of endearment and the want in his voice made him feel like he was on fire again. Only this time, he wasn't afraid. He broke the kiss a moment to search Kurt's eyes to make sure his love was serious.

"You are sure?" He asked holding Kurt's face and looking for a sign that his Destined might not be sincere. "I love you too…" His voice cracked with raw emotion, "so much…fuck… Kurt." He kissed Kurt hard, not thinking about hurting him, or pushing too much.

"I want you…" He whispered tugging at Kurt's shirt. "I want you." Sebastian was acting on instinct, wanting to get closer.

Kurt's eyes teared up as he helped Sebastian get his shirt off as he moved closer to Sebastian the heat radiating off his body making him moan. He closed his eyes as he gently grabbed Sebastian's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I want you too Sebastian."

Pushing back hard, Sebastian moved Kurt's back onto the bed settling his weight on top of his lover fully. Sebastian's heart and mind were definitely in the right place. He wanted this. He needed it, but his cock was only mildly impressed with the situation.

What the hell was wrong with him? "You are so beautiful." He whispered letting his mouth move down the expanse of Kurt's creamy skin, swirling his tongue over _his_ Destined's nipple. He moved down further, pulling at Kurt's trousers giving in to the desire to take. "Let me see you."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian and nodded as he lifted his hips to help Sebastian with his trousers. He titled his head back a moan escaping him as he ran a hand through Sebastian's hair, gently tugging it. His breathing picked up as he looked at Sebastian.

He had never done anything like this. And doing this with Sebastian meant a hell of a lot to Kurt. He pulled Sebastian up and kissed him once more, a bright blush appearing on his face once he was fully undressed.

There weren't words that fit how beautiful Kurt truly was. He looked over his lover, laying a palm on Kurt's chest. "You are perfect." One problem still remained. It was why Sebastian hadn't undressed yet. He still wasn't hard. But that was impossible! This perfect, wonderful creature was laid out before him like a picnic and yet his cock didn't seem interested!

What the hell was Sebastian's problem? Kurt was so beautiful and willing. He had plans. Big ones. Long ones. Intricate and detailed ones… So why wasn't he hard yet? What would Kurt think when he saw that Sebastian wasn't hard? Would he assume Sebastian didn't want him?

It dawned on him that maybe he needed a little something extra in this case. Maybe jumping away from the way things had always been wouldn't work out right away. He'd have to settle for half-steps.

Sebastian Picked Kurt's hands up, kissing the back of each, he looked at Kurt with slightly pleading eyes.

"I want this. I want you. But…" how could he explain in words that didn't make him sound crazy. "I don't know any other way." He said resting his head on Kurt's bare shoulder.

"I can learn it with you, but it will take time. If you want me now…" He fell silent, unwilling to say more. He wanted Kurt, he really did. But without some sort of submission, his body would continue to rebel.

Kurt's brow crinkled in confusion and the man let out a shaky breathe as he slowly nodded leaning up to kiss Sebastian. He pulled a hand away from Sebastian's grasp and caressed his face. "We'll learn together okay?"

He slowly nodded and closed his eyes. "I do, I want you Sebastian. I just..I've never thought about this before."

"I know." Sebastian whispered. "If anyone can show you… that. It's me." He smiled trying to make light of a strange situation. "I want to make things right for you." He kissed Kurt tenderly, almost gratefully.

He ran his hands appreciatively all over the playground of creamy skin beneath him. "You are so beautiful Fire." Moaning a little, he leaned down and sucked hard at the join between Kurt's neck and shoulder, marking the skin there slightly. "You are mine." He whispered low licking over his handy work.

Kurt closed his eyes and reached for the headboard above his head. And that was it. That little act of submission was enough to have Sebastian's cock rocketing to life. Kurt's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Sebastian. "Your's I'm all your's."

"I'm going to marry you." This was also not a question, though it should have been and Sebastian had said it aloud without a second thought. He smirked biting a little at the thin skin over Kurt's collarbone.

"M..marry me?" He tilted his head to the side to allow the man more access to his neck as he wriggled a little.

"Yes." Sebastian chuckled darkly and kissed his way down the center of Kurt's body, bisecting his chest and stopping to suck lightly at each nipple before kissing a half-moon around Kurt's navel. "You don't have to say yes yet. I'll ask again tomorrow."

With his problem solved for the moment, Sebastian practically ripped his pants off. He was ready to move down and swallow his lover whole, an act that would completely rip apart any romantic fantasies _his_ Destined might have. Just as it had been done to Sebastian… Glancing up at Kurt, trying to read his face, Sebastian realized his Destined was teetering on the edge between pleasure and a panic attack. _Shit_.

"Fuck." He said out loud. "I'm sorry…" Sebastian was moving up Kurt's body and kissing him on the corner of the mouth.

The look on Kurt's face shifted to confusion. "Why'd...why are you apologizing?"

"I can't do this to you." How could he explain that Kurt deserved to have those dreamy, first experiences without qualifications?

Kurt sat up a look of panic on his face. "What?! Why? Did I do something say something?" He grabbed Sebastian's face and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm so sorry for leaving you"

"No." Sebastian was shaking his head fast and moving up to hover over Kurt. "It's not that. I'm not upset with you. I want you. I want nothing but you." Sebastian took Kurt's hand in his and guided it between them to his now proud erection. "Here. Feel how much I want you."

Kurt gently took Sebastian's member in his hand a bright blush creeping onto his face as he looked into Sebastian's eyes. "Then why did you stop?"

That was the one thing Sebastian hadn't counted on. Kurt didn't just want a cursory feel of him, but he was satisfying a full-blown curiosity. Sebastian also hadn't factored in the touch of those perfect, warm fingers wrapping around his shaft. It was the most perfect thing every in the history of anything that had ever happened to him. It was also counterproductive to stopping.

He moaned and buried his head in the pillow as his eyes slid shut. "Kurt..." His voice was muffled by the feathers stuffed into the material. "I… want to have tenderness with you. I…" Okay, Kurt was being really distracting and it had been a while since Sebastian had sex. He was beginning to question the logic of waiting. Kurt was certainly on board… right?

"I want to take things slow. For you." Was Kurt even listening? Sebastian was hyperaware of Kurt's thumb dragging across the head of his cock and wiping his mind clean. He held his breath, while Kurt mapped him. Every touch sent little jolts of electricity running along his spine. It was torture and Sebastian was ready to exchange the entire Vale for one round of spirited sex.

Kurt's hand moved up and down _his_ Destined's shaft slowly and deliberately before stopping his eyes meeting with Sebastian's. The man looked positively at his mercy. For a brief moment he nibbled his lip and strained up to kiss Sebastian fiercely, an act that had the Lord of the Vale moaning in near surrender.

"Slow? Why though? From the looks of it you don't seem to want that." Kurt pulled away and nibbled his lip once more. "I... What if I don't want it slow?"

"Fire you can't say things like that to me…" Sebastian was practically shaking from Kurt touching him this way and why would anyone ever refuse to give this perfect creature what he wanted?

Why was he fighting so hard again? Shifting over, he rolled onto his back inadvertently pulling his cock from Kurt's hand. At least he could think clearly now. He laid a hand over his eyes. "This isn't about desire." He explained, "this is about trust. Yours and mine."

"I want you to trust me. Not because you have to, but because you want to. We were meant to be. That doesn't mean things will fall into place on their own. We have to take the time to do it right. I you're your trust… gods help me… I want your submission. I want you have absolute faith that I will never hurt you. That I will treat your body and soul with the same amount of devotion. Doing too much too soon might cloud that. At least it will for me."

Propping himself up on an elbow, he looked over at Kurt who was a mask of emotion. "When you get a taste of what's in store, you won't want to stop. And neither will I." He gently moved Kurt's hand to his thigh. "That's why I propose to let you lead when we're together this way." Sebastian couldn't think of a better way to say it. "That doesn't mean I intend to make things easy for you."

Kurt pulled away and curled into Sebastian kissing him softly. "I..okay. I think I can do that." he rested his head on Sebastian's chest lacing their fingers together

At least Sebastian's mind was no longer clouded with lust. It felt right to wait. If he could survive it… "I didn't know it was possible to miss someone as much as I missed you." He said as he settled them both beneath the blankets. "I thought I was dead again." Sebastian laid on his back and leaving a space for Kurt to snuggle in close. "Your Papa…he's alright?"

When Kurt nodded, Sebastian slid a finger beneath his chin and tilted it upward, indulging himself in a kiss and loosing focus in Kurt's perfect, soft lips. He pulled away knowing something was off, but not wanting to name it. Kurt felt… rejected maybe? It would be better. This would be best for everyone. That is, if Kurt didn't kill him with desire first.

"Sebastian?"

"Hmmm?" he was already drifting in and out of consciousness when Kurt's high, sweet voice broke the silence.

"I missed you too."

"Course you did," he said smirking even though his eyes were closed. He dropped into sleep like a stone, contented and optimistic for the first time in a long time.


End file.
